My Guardian Angel
by SatoshiIsAmazing
Summary: Sasuke is a young, 15 year old who doesn't exactly know... Who he is. His overbearing, Christian father isn't helping, and neither is the new boy that just moved in next door. Will Sasuke be able to find himself amidst all of the confusion? Or will he just submit to whatever he's told? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. YAOI. NaruSasu (Maybe side pairings, who knows) MAJOR OOC SASUKE
1. New Neighbors

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters of Naruto (unfortunately)**

**A/N: So this is my first time posting a story here. I have written many stories and I just haven't felt confident enough to put them up. Please! Review! Tell me what you think so that was maybe I can put up more stories and continue this one as well! Thanks a bunch :3**

**A/N PART 2: Okay, so this isn't an actual update. Well, kinda. I fixed like, two things. Naruto's age (he's now fourteen turning 15 because of someone's suggestion and I appreciated that.) and I made a small error but it's fixed!**

"Hey, mom!" Sasuke yelled, running from the front window. He searched through the house, looking for his mother. "Mom!" Sasuke ran up the stairs, slightly out of breath.

"What do you want honey?" his mother asked, walking out of her bedroom. He stopped in front of her with an excited expression.

"There are people moving in next door!" the young boy wheezed, searching through his pockets for his asthma pump. Once he found it, he inhaled deeply, his breathing easing slowly.

"Sasuke, Hun, what did I tell you about running around like that?! You could have a serious asthma attack." She gave him a stern look but couldn't help but smile at her young boy as he took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

"I know; I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you, I saw people next door. They're moving their stuff in. And they have a son!"

"That's great honey, now you have someone to talk to," she said enthusiastically.

"Yea, I know! Uhm, mom? I'm hungry now. Can you make something to eat?" Sasuke asked politely.

"My goodness Sasuke, for a fifteen year old boy you sure are helpless."

"No mom, I'm just lazy," he replied jokingly. His mother laughed lightly and patted his head.

"Come on, let's go eat."

They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother began making their lunch as Sasuke set the table.

"So mom," Sasuke started. "What time is dad and 'Tachi getting home? He said we might not go to church tonight…" he questioned.

"He's right," his mother replied. "We cannot go tonight. Your father is working late and you're brother is helping him at the office. They won't be home till about ten o'clock."

"Oh," he sighed. "Alright. Uhh… Would you mind if I go next door and meet the new neighbors after we are done eating?"

"Yes! That would be a great idea. You could get a new friend. Just remember to be nice."

"Yes mom, I know."

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, set the food on the table and brought over some lemonade to go with their sandwiches. They ate in silence together; she read whatever newspaper was on the table and he looked at the comic section of the paper. Sasuke was done soon before his mother, but waited patiently for her to finish. Once she was done, the young raven haired boy took up the dishes and put them in the sink, washing them for his mother.

"Thank you Sasuke dear," his mother said, kissing his forehead lightly. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap for a little bit. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes, I will be. Have a nice nap," he said as he walked out the kitchen and into the living room, sitting in front of the window once again, peeking through the blinds. Sasuke saw the young boy and his mother pulling out boxes from the large truck. The young boy looked extremely skinny; like Sasuke. He was wearing an orange tank top with blue jean cut offs. For a minute, Sasuke was thrown off. He was a good looking guy for a teenager but he was also… very beautiful..? _'I'm not so sure I want to go outside just yet.. .'_

"They seem friendly," Mikoto said from behind him, causing him to jump. "Don't be scared honey; you're a good kid, nothing will happen."

"But what if they're like the people in school last year?" Sasuke asked, looking at his mother with a worried expression.

"How do you know if he is like them if you don't even try to talk to him? We took you out of that school, you'll be fine," she reassured him, patting his back softly.

"Okay, I'll go."

Sasuke stood up from the chair and walked over to the front door, taking in a deep breath before he set his hand on the handle. He opened the door and felt the cool air outside hitting his skin. Slowly, he took a step out of the door, one foot after the other. The door closed behind him and he stood on his front porch nervously, looking over at the moving truck. _'You can do it Sasuke; they aren't going to hurt you. Your mother is right inside the house.'_ He thought to himself. After about a minute of standing there, Sasuke finally moved out into the warming sunlight, walking over to the house next door. The door was wide opened but he knocked anyways.

"Hello?" he said loudly, trying not to be rude.

"Hi there!" a voice said from behind. The skinny raven jumped slightly and turned around quickly. There was a young boy was standing behind him, a box of assorted items in his hands.

"Uh.. Hi. I'm Sasuke. I live next door. I was just coming over to welcome you to the neighborhood." Sasuke paused and looked at the young boy. His features were beautiful; he had short blonde hair, striking blue eyes and a smile graced upon his face.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to meet you Sasuke-chan, my name is Naruto." He set down his box and held out his hand. Sasuke took it, shaking it quickly.

"If you don't mind me asking Sasuke," Naruto started, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen… You?"

"Fourteen," he replied confidently. "But my birthday is coming up in a few months!"

"Really? You don't look like it…" Sasuke stated with wide eyes. The boy before him had tanned skin and was as tall as him but a little bit more built. "But that's cool though."

"Uhh… Thanks, I guess?"

"Naruto! Where are you?" A woman's voice rang out from somewhere in the house. The two teenagers peered inside and spotted a lady walking down the stairs. It was the same woman that he saw outside earlier. "Oh," she gasped as she saw Sasuke in the doorway. "Why, hello there! Who might this be?"

"This is Sasuke! He lives right next door!" Naruto said with excitement.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sasuke," she said, smiling kindly, holding out a hand. "I'm Kushina."

"It… I- It's nice to meet you too," he stuttered in reply, shaking her hand weakly.

"Why don't you take a break Naruto?" she suggested, looking around at the boxes. "There's not too much left anyways."

"Alright," he said happily. "Just give me one second Sasuke, I'm gunna just put this box away."

"That's alright, take your time."

Naruto picked up the box and walked into the house, heading up the stairs quickly. Sasuke wandered away from the door and walked over onto the front lawn, looking up at the pale, blue sky. _'He's nicer than I thought he would be.'_

"Hey Sasuke-chan," Naruto said, walking out of the door. "I thought you left for a second there."

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I was just moving out of the doorway. I didn't want to get into anybody's way."  
>"That's okay. We're actually almost done. We had some help earlier today so all of the big stuff is already moved into the house." Naruto brought up a hand and wiped some sweat that was beginning to run down his forehead. "So," he started. "What is there to do around here?"<p>

Sasuke thought for a moment but didn't really know what to say. "I… I really don't know. I don't go outside too often," he shrugged, shuffling his feet around.

"Oh really? That sucks. I love going outside. It's always fun! Playing sports is the one thing I LOVE doing… Do you play any sports?" he asked.

"No, I don't. My mom doesn't like me running or doing sports because of my asthma," he replied. He pulled out his inhaler from his pocket to show him.

"You have asthma? Man that really DOES suck. I had a friend who has asthma. He played a game of soccer with us once and had to go to the hospital. We all felt really bad." Naruto lowered his head but then quickly brought it back up, another smile across his face. "So… Do you wanna go do something? I'm completely bored."

"Wait…" Sasuke said. "You got your friend put in the hospital?"

"Yea but technically it wasn't my fault. He was running a lot and he had an asthma attack and didn't bring his inhaler. We were lucky one of us had a cell phone!"

"Who is 'we'?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Well, I- I don't mean to be nosey.."

"Oh, it was me, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Choji. He was the one that had the asthma attack."

"Those are your friends?"

"Yea but… Not anymore…" Naruto murmured.

Sasuke looked at Naruto sympathetically, knowing all too well what it's like to not have many friends. "Why aren't they your friends anymore? Is it because you moved?"

"No," the blonde haired boy said, shaking his head around. "I'm sorry but I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'll probably tell you some other time."

"Oh, okay…" Sasuke said hesitantly. _'He looks so sad,'_ the raven thought. _'He's so… beautiful though. It's like looking at one of those sad angles.'_

"Look, I'm just going to go and help my mom with the rest of the stuff, there are a lot of things to unpack," Naruto announced, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Okay…" Sasuke said sadly. Naruto tilted his head and looked at Sasuke's face, whose expression was somewhat sad but it was as if he was expecting rejection.

"Sasuke..," Naruto said softly. Sasuke lifted his head and met the blue gaze with curiosity. "Do you… do you want to help me unpack?"

"Yea!" he replied cheerily, smiling at him widely, like he had just won a prize.

"Alright then, come on."

The two of them walked into the house and instantly ran into Naruto's mom. She was carrying a basket full of clothes when they bumped into her, causing her to drop it on the floor. "Naruto," she huffed, picking the basket back up off of the floor. "I thought I said for you to go outside and play with your friend," she said.

"Well, we wanted to come inside," Naruto replied to his mother. "We decided to help you put stuff away."

"You two don't have to. I already have everything covered," she said kindly.

"Yea well, there really isn't that much to do outside, so yea…"

"Alright, whatever," she sighed. She rolled her eyes at her son and walked away.

"Come on Sasuke, you can help me with my bedroom and stuff."

"Okay."

The two of them went up the stairs, entering a room that was painted light blue. "I'm guessing the people that lived here like the color blue," Naruto stated, taking in the blue walls and the blue carpet, and the blue everything.

"Not really," Sasuke said, shaking his head slightly. "They just had a baby boy, I used to baby sit for them."

"Oh really?" Naruto said as he bent over and picked up a box, setting it on the bed that had already been set up. "Did you make good money with it?"

"Yea, I actually did." Sasuke nodded, looking around at all of the boxes in the room.

"That's cool. Where they nice people though?"

"Yes they were, they were very nice. They went to my church, and still do too. We had them over for dinner last week actually."

"So… How long ago did they move out?"

"About a month ago," Sasuke said. He walked over and opened up a box. It was full of shirts. "Uh… do you want me to put these away?" Naruto looked over and nodded.

"Yea sure. Just shove them into any drawer," he shrugged.

"Okay." Sasuke picked up a shirt and folded it neatly, tucking it safely into one of the eight drawers.

"You know," Naruto started. "If you fold all my clothes, they're just going to be messed up again by tonight."

"… really?" Sasuke asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yup!" he replied proudly. "That's why I said to just shove them into the drawer."

"But that's not being very organized," he concluded, shaking his head.

"Well,.. I'm not a very organized person." Sasuke continued putting the clothes into the drawers, trying to be neat about it without actually folding them. He opened up the next box full of pants, looking over at Naruto with a questioning look. "You can just leave those there, I'm gunna hang them up later."

"Okay." Sasuke went and opened up another box; more shirts. He sighed and began putting them all away, opening up another box of shirts. "How many shirts do you have Naruto!?" he asked surprised. The blonde broke out into laughter as he stood at the book shelf, putting away his manga.

"A lot," he stated, still giggling.

"And you also have a lot of manga too…" Sasuke observed, looking at the newly stocked bookshelf.

"I like to read! Duh!" he said with a wide smile.

"Obviously,... but why manga? There are other types of books too…"

"Like what? The Bible?" Naruto joked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, yea," Sasuke said quietly. "Don't you believe in God?"

"… Not necessarily. I do believe in a higher power though," he shrugged, shoving more books onto the shelf without a care.

"Oh, you're agnostic."

"That's what it's called!" Naruto squealed excitedly. "I couldn't remember that all day for the fucking life of me! Thanks!" He smiled widely at Sasuke, giving him a look of gratitude.

"Language Naruto!" his mom yelled past the room, walking with another box in her hand. He peered out of the doorway with a smile on his face and a feeble "Sorry mom."

"Sure thing," he mumbled in reply. Sasuke's face had begun to turn a slight hint of red. He turned his head quickly, thankful for the distraction from Naruto's mom as he finished putting away the shirts, moving on to hanging up the jeans. _'I don't get it. My face… it blushed! What is WRONG with me?'_

"Do you want me to help you?" Naruto asked, suddenly appearing beside him and breaking him from his thoughts.

"Uh… it… i- it.. doesn't really uhm, matter. You can finish putting your other stuff away first," he stuttered.

"Yea well, there really isn't much for me to put away. All I had to do was put my manga away and shove the crate of crap beneath the desk."

"Wow, you really ARE a lot more disorganized than I thought," Sasuke thought out loud. "You can help if you want. I mean, they are _your_ clothes after all."

"Ha-ha very funny," he said, sticking his tongue out at him.

Naruto sat down on is bed as Sasuke put the jeans neatly away in the closet. He turned around after a minute and saw the blonde just sitting there, staring off into the distance. "I thought you said you were going to help me?" Sasuke questioned.

"No, I asked if YOU wanted me to help. You said I could help if I wanted, and to be honest, I kinda don't wanna."

"You're athletic and love to play sprits and be all active and stuff but you're too lazy to put away your clothes?"

"Basically, yea," he nodded.

"You're hopeless," Sasuke commented, laughing to himself.

"Hey boys," Kushina interrupted, stepping into the bedroom. "Would you two like something to eat?"

"No thank you," Sasuke replied kindly. "I ate before I left the house."

"That's alright. What about you Naruto?"

"Uh… just bring a bag of chips up I guess."

"Alright," she said and left the bedroom.

"Are you sure you're not hungry Sasuke?" Naruto asked him as he stood up and sat of the floor, Sasuke sitting back down as well.

"Yea, I'm sure. I had a sandwich with my mom jus before."

"Oh, that's good. I suppose it's better than a bag of chips anyways. I eat A LOT though, I have a fast metabolism," he concluded with a triumphant smile.

"… is that a good thing?" the raven haired looked at him with confusion, Naruto holding his smile.

"I guess so. I'm just like, hungry all the time. I burn everything off so quickly."

"You can say that again," his mother joked as she walked into the bedroom, holding two cans of soda and a bag of chips. "I thought you would like something to drink at least." She set down the items on the dresser and they said their thank you's as she left.

Naruto reached up and grabbed the chips and soda, setting it on the floor in front of them. He handed Sasuke a can of soda and he stared at it confusedly in his hand. "What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked, seeming somewhat concerned.

"Naruto… What is this?"

"Whoa whoa hey hey WHOA. You don't know what SODA is?" Naruto asked in complete and utter surprise.

"No," he replied, shaking his head.

"Wow…. You must be like… deprived! Well, it's a carbonated beverage drink filled with caffeine and sugar."

"It sounds unhealthy…" Sasuke commented, reading the ingredients on the side.

"But it's really good. Just try it if you want. I mean, I won't force you to though. If you don't like it, then don't drink it!" Naruto said, trying to convince him.

"Alright…" Sasuke opened the can easily and peered inside, looking at the hissing, bubbling drink cautiously as he brought it up to his lips. Slowly, he took a sip, it felt as though it was sort of burning his throat but it didn't hurt. He took another sip and smile, looking down at the can as he set it on the floor. "I like it," he murmured.

"I told you!" Naruto said, patting him on the back. His hand stayed there for a second longer than it should have, Sasuke's body tensing up uneasily before he moved it away. _'He didn't really have to move his hand…' _Sasuke thought as he sipped his soda. He set it down on the floor again and stared at it, thinking about what had just happened. _'Am I okay today? Am I… damaged? First, this beautiful, angelic boy comes and suddenly… it's just different. Not how it should be.'_

"Well Naruto," Sasuke started, looking over to him. "I must be going home now. I told my mom I wouldn't be too long."

"Oh, okay," he said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry. Uh… well, I guess I will see you… tomorrow?"

"Yea! Of course! We gotta play some Xbox when I hook it up soon."

"Alright, well… bye then," Sasuke shrugged as he stood up. Naruto got up as well and held his arms open widely, Sasuke looking at him with a confused expression.

"A hug," Naruto said. "Can I have one?"

"Uhm… yea sure."

"What! You're my first new friend here. I can't give a hug to celebrate?" Sasuke shrugged and opened his arms up, wrapping them around the blonde. Naruto gave a slight squeeze and lifted him off the ground for a second. "Bye Sasuke-chan."

"Bye Naruto-kun."

Sasuke made his way down the stairs, saying goodbye Kushina on his way down and thanking her for the soda. He stepped outside and walked slowly to his house, taking his time. Once he was inside, he walked straight to his bedroom and laid down on his bed on his stomach.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he thought. _'Am I sinning? I mean, I'm not doing anything wrong but… but he's the only person that is kind to me. We're friends, that's a good thing but… I don't think I've ever felt this way towards a friend.'_ He sighed deeply and turned around, looking up at the blank ceiling above. _'Just don't think about anything else. Don't think about how his hair shines in the light; how his smile made my skin heat up; how nice he really is to me; how it felt when his hand touched my back… I gotta stop… but… I…'_ Sasuke slowly drifted into sleep, his mind shutting down for the struggles that are still to come….

**Okay, so tell me... Was it bad? Was it good? Should I put up the next chapter? Gahh! I'm FREAKING out here. Not sure what to say now but please review and tell me what you think. I hope you all liked it, I will try my best to get the next chapter up once I start getting some feedback.**


	2. Is This What Friends Do?

**A/N: Yay, update. I've been working on this all day and I'm really happy that I've been getting some awesome feedback. You guys have been awesome so far. So, I understand some people don't really like religious things and I know it can be a touchy subject but that's why I'm saying now, in the future, there will be some stuff. But I'll try and be at least a ****_little _****considerate. Anyways, uhm, yea I guess I wanted to say I totally forgot to mention that Sasuke is like, really OOC. This story was originally written with JROCK characters but I didn't like it and I like seeing Sasuke as that little innocent boy because that's just the cutest thing in the world. Okay, so yea. Go ahead and read now. Sorry for taking up your time haha**

**Disclaimer: Oh yea, and no, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show :(**

_'Oh, come on. It's been three days since we've met. I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason he tried to hold your hand,'_ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. _Maybe I was just overreacting? I haven't had many friends though… is that something friends do?_

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "I wanna go play some Xbox."

"Okay, okay," he replied, walking down the stairs and into his living room. "I just have one question though… what's an Xbox?"

Naruto paused; standing stock still and staring at Sasuke with his mouth gaping like a fish. "You… you don't know what an Xbox is?" he managed to choke out. Sasuke shook his head. "Well, then let's hurry up and get going to my house!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand again and pulled him over to the door.

_'He's doing it again!'_ Sasuke gently pulled his hand from Naruto's as they walked through the front. "J-just… just one second," Sasuke stuttered. "I have to lock the door."

"Okay, well hurry!" Naruto stood on the grass dividing their houses. Sasuke fumbled with the keys in his hands but managed to lock the door. Slowly, he made his way over to the impatient and they walked inside of the house. "Okay," Naruto started. "An Xbox is a game system. Basically you can play all different types of games and even TALK to people," he said as they walked up the stairs to his bedroom. "And watch movies and listen to music and just do all different kinds of things." Sasuke paused as he entered the bedroom, taking in the newly decorated bedroom. There were pictures and posters plastered across the walls, his bed was a mess, and there was a new piece of furniture in the bedroom as well. It was a large entertainment system that had a huge, wide screen television with assorted movies and games surrounding the shelves. Naruto went over and opened up one of the three cabinets at the bottom. "This, is an Xbox," he commented, pointing to the black device in the cabinet, a few controllers surrounding it. "It's the new model." Sasuke didn't respond when he turned to him, he was too busy looking over the mess that was covering the floor "Hn," was his only response. His eyes swept the room disapprovingly. _So he unpacked everything and it all looks like it basically ended up on the floor._ He looked up at Naruto and shook his head, noticing the nervous look in his eyes. "This is how my room usually is, I just kinda left all of the stuff on the floor." He kicked aside a few things and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "I'm just a messy person I guess, hehe." Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged it off but was taken by surprise when he laid his eyes on a guitar sitting on a stand beneath the window. "What?" Naruto asked him, following his gaze to the guitar.

"Wha?... Oh, I'm sorry," Sasuke muttered, shaking his head clear. "I… you… you play guitar?" he asked shakily.

"Yup! Do you play?"

"No, I don't. I never really knew anybody outside of the church that plays guitar, and never really had time to learn either," he shrugged.

"Oh… well do you want me to play you a song?" Naruto asked as he moved from his spot on the floor. He walked over to the guitar and picked it up. "You know, my mom bought this for me when my father died. Said I needed something to keep my mind off of it," he said, admiring his guitar.

"Oh, I'- I'm –"

"Please don't say you're sorry. Everybody always says they're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." The raven looked at Naruto's face, noticing hints of sadness in his eyes but decided not to push the subject further.

"Oh, Okay," he nodded.

"Well, come here," Naruto beckoned, sitting on the bed with the guitar in his lap. "Sit." He patted the bed beside him and Sasuke moved from his spot that he had posted in the middle of the room, sitting down some way away from him. Naruto began to let his fingers strum a bit on the guitar, playing a few cords before he turned to Sasuke, a smile spread out across his face. "You don't know how to play, right?" Sasuke nodded his head, trying to keep his eyes fixed on the guitar and not his smile. "How would you like to learn?"

"… Really? You would teach me?" He looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes and suddenly regretted it, caught in his gaze for a moment before looking back down at the guitar with a slight blush on his face. _Why does my face heat up so much?_

"Yea, why not? Who knows, you might turn out better at it than me," he joked. "Here," he said, handing him the guitar. Sasuke took it hesitantly and held it in his lap. "Let me help you." Naruto leaned over and set the guitar correctly in his lap, placing the strap around his shoulders to better place it. "You put your hand here," he commanded, holding Sasuke's hand on the neck of the guitar. "And you put the other hand here."

Sasuke pulled his hand from Naruto's, getting nervous quickly. He coughed into his hand to play it off. "Sorry."

"No, that's alright," Naruto told him, smiling widely at him. Sasuke put his hand back on the neck of the guitar and Naruto's hand returned as well, but Sasuke didn't pull away this time. "When you play guitar, you press down on the strings but you have to be sure that you're on the right fret. That's what these things right here are," he explained, pointing to the spaces on the neck. "Now…" he paused, thinking about what to say next. "You… uh… well when you press your fingers down correctly, you strum the strings with your other hand; like this. But you have to make sure you hold it down hard because then it might not sound right." Naruto pressed a few of Sasuke's fingers against the strings on the neck and moved his over across the strings. "See? You'll get the hang of it, it's pretty simple."

"Yea, I guess it is," Sasuke said shyly. Naruto's hands lingered for another second until Sasuke pulled his way and took the guitar off, holding it up to Naruto. "Play something please?" he pleaded.

"Alright," he agreed, taking the guitar and setting it on his lap. "I don't really know what to play… how about I make something up?"

"Yea, go ahead. Do whatever you want." Sasuke's eyes were intent on the guitar, Naruto's hands resting on the strings. Slowly, his fingers began to move, playing the music softly.

"You know," Naruto said as he played. "Normally people would use a pick when they play but I like to keep the nails on my strumming hand long. I think it's easier this way and you can play differently too." He kept strumming, the tempo starting slow and steady.

"What's a pick? I-if you don't mind me asking…" Sasuke questioned nervously.

"It's a little piece of plastic that actually varies in thickness. You use it when you're playing the guitar or sometimes a bass," the blonde spoke as he kept on playing. "It sometimes sounds a bit different when you use one. Well, most of the time anyways." Sasuke nodded his head and watched Naruto play quietly for another minute until it came to an end. He stood up and put it back underneath the window.

"You play really well," Sasuke stated.

"Thank you," Naruto replied as he sat back down on the bed beside Sasuke, sitting a little bit closer. Suddenly, Naruto leaned his head lightly on Sasuke's shoulder, sighing a bit; Sasuke froze for a moment, he didn't know what to do. _'Should I move? I mean, I don't wanna disturb him. And he played so beautifully… I don't know what to do! I mean, I guess this is okay? This is what friends do?_

"Naruto," Sasuke broke the silence, looking at the blonde head of hair the best he could from that angle. There was something that was nagging in the back of his mind that he wanted to ask. Naruto looked up into Sasuke's dark eyes and was stuck there for a moment before the both of them turning away, a blush making itself visible on both of their faces.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was just wondering… What happened to your dad?" Sasuke could feel Naruto's body tense beside him but he didn't move, he kept his head planted on his shoulder.

"It was just like any other day," he started, closing his eyes and sighing. "We were all at the shopping mall; me, my dad and my mom. I remember it so… vividly. We were shopping for Christmas presents for my grandparents."

"How old were you when this happened?" Sasuke interrupted, leaning his head against the blonde one on his shoulder.

"I was ten," he replied. "There was some guy running around with a gun, trying to rob one of the stores. His face is so clear in my head too, he just looked scared as hell to be honest. He probably was too, I don't know what happened to him after all of this happened." Naruto paused for a minute, the words stuck in his throat.

"You don't have to tell me about this. I mean, I was just curious."

"No, it's okay. Really it is. I try not to think about it though, it happened right in front of me and that was something I will never forget." Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's back from behind, rubbing it reassuringly.

"Well, then let's not talk about it now. You can tell me another time, I didn't mean to upset you," he commented as he rubbed his back comfortingly. "Why don't we just do something else to take your mind off of it? You were supposed to teach me how to play Xbox, remember?" Sasuke lifted his head and stood up, Naruto removing his head quickly and looking at the floor.

"Oh yea, I guess I forgot about that," he sighed. Sasuke sat down on the floor in front of the entertainment center, Naruto doing the same. He grabbed a remote and turned on the TV and Xbox, handing Sasuke a black controller as well. "It's not that hard. It's a lot easier than guitar," he joked, getting back to his normal self quickly. The raven haired boy smiled at Naruto slightly but then turned his head quickly when he smiled back.

_'Sasuke! What is wrong with you! Don't smile at him like that…' _Sasuke sat quietly, looking at the screen and trying to clear his thoughts.

"We'll play an easy game," Naruto stated. "Something that doesn't have a lot of violence in it."

"Okay, that sounds fine."

About two hours passed and they were still playing the game. Cans of soda and bags of chips littered the floor around them with few plates from the sandwiches they ate as well.  
>"Sasuke, you're mom's here," Naruto's mother said as she walked into the bedroom.<p>

"Oh really?" he said sadly, pausing the game.

"Yes, she's right downstairs."

"Alright." Sasuke stood up and walked out of the bedroom, Naruto close behind him. "Hey mom!" he said as he entered the living room. Everything was set up nice and neat (by Naruto's mother obviously), and looked completely opposite of Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke's mother was sitting on the couch, looking somewhat nervous.

"Oh, there you are Sasuke," she said, setting her hand over her heart. "I told you to check in every now and then."

"I'm sorry mother. Naruto and I were playing games in his bedroom. I guess I lost track of time."

"No, no. That's alright I suppose," she said reassuringly. "Well, I was just coming to get you because dinner will be ready very soon."

"Oh, okay," Sasuke said, his head dropping slightly.

"Why doesn't Sasuke stay the night here tonight?" Naruto asked suddenly, smiling at his mom.

"Yea! That would be cool," he agreed, looking happily at Naruto.

"Is that okay with you mom?" Naruto asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yea, it's fine with me but that's up to Sasuke's mother."

"Mom," Sasuke pleaded. "Would it be alright if I stay the night?"

"Yes, that would be a great idea," she replied. "Why don't you come home first so you can eat dinner and shower up," she insisted.

"Alright. Uh,… I guess I'll see you in a bit Naruto," Sasuke said, turning to him. His blonde friend nodded his head quickly and flashed him a quick smile.

Sasuke and Mikoto walked out of the house and headed home, the two of them taking the sidewalk rather than walking across the grass. Once inside, Sasuke rushed up to his bedroom to get his stuff ready.

"Sasuke dear, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Wash up and be ready," his mother called up the stairs after him.

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute."

He began searching through his drawers for something to wear. "Alright, pajamas... How about I wear this," he mumbled to himself, pulling out some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. "That seems okay." Sasuke took out a small backpack and neatly folded his clothes, putting them away into the bag. "Now, what about for tomorrow?" He quickly searched through his drawers._ I guess something simple will be fine although I'm not too sure what we're gunna do tomorrow._ He pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, folding the clothes into the bag and took a look into the mirror. "What about to wear OVER there?" he asked himself out loud.

"Sasuke, dinner's ready!"

"Okay," he called down, walking down the stairs quickly. _I'll look after. I need to at least look nice or something. It's always about presentation. Wait, why am I even worrying about this?'_Sasuke walked into the kitchen and looked at the table, sniffing the air. "It looks good mom," he complimented as he took his seat, the plate filled with mashed potatoes with gravy, corn and chicken breast. It took him a second but he realized that there were only two plates on the table, not the usual four. "Is dad and Itachi not eating with us tonight?"

"I'm afraid so dear; they have to work late again tonight," she sighed.

"Oh," Sasuke said sadly. "Okay."

Sasuke's mother poured them each some water and sat down. The young raven ate slowly, thinking about the night ahead. _'I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, Naruto is so fun to be around. I wonder what we'll do when I'm over there! I hope he can teach me how to play guitar again. _He chewed slowly, focusing on remembering their hands touching. _His hands were surprisingly soft…'_ Sasuke pushed the food around his plate, too distracted by his thoughts. He could feel his face heat up at the memory; his hand suddenly paused. _'What am I doing? I have to stop this!'_

"Sasuke, are you alright dear?" Mikoto asked politely. He broke from his thoughts and looked down at his plate, his knuckles white from the grip he had on his fork.

"Uhm," he said, setting the fork down. "Yes, I'm fine. If you don't mind, I would like to go and finish getting ready. I'm not very hungry."

"Yes you may. Leave your plate right there. I will take care of it," she said kindly. He looked at her with confusion.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You know I don't mind helping you."

"Yes, now go and finish getting ready," she shooed at him. "I hope you have fun tonight with your new friend."

"Thanks mom!"

Sasuke rose from the table and pushed in his chair. He walked quickly up to his bedroom and sat down on the bed. _'Get a hold of yourself Sasuke, you'll be just fine. Just take a shower and put on some clothes. You guys have been hanging out non-stop. Does it really matter? _He sat there for a moment, then looked through his drawers for something to wear. Once he found a shirt and a pair of pants, he went into his bathroom and showered up.

**A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is a little short and all but oh well. I'm kinda taking things slow with this story, I don't want to rush everything so be patient! Please! Review and stuff and I'll get back to you guys soon with another chapter. :3**


	3. The Sleep Over

**A/N: So, I really appreciate everyone's support so far with this story. This is actually helping me about a lot and I am so thankful to you guys for supporting my first story. Shout out to Nicole the Dragon Rider for supporting me as well. Check her out, I'm helping her out too. Anyways, uhm there really isn't much else to say but enjoy the story and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto, they belong to a very lucky man T.T**

"So what do you wanna do first, Sasuke-chan?" Naruto asked him as Sasuke set down his bag down beside Naruto's bed.

"I uh… I really don't know."

"Well, do you wanna listen to some music or something? I have TONS of different music on my laptop." He pulled out a sleek black laptop and turned it on, watching it load. He walked over to Sasuke and sat down on the bed, holding the computer in his lap. "You DO know what a laptop is, right?" he asked him seriously.

"Yes, I do. My father uses one for work and stuff," Sasuke replied confidently.

"Oh, well that's cool I guess." Naruto began to pull up a screen on the computer, searching through the many songs he has in his library. "What do you wanna listen to?"

"Uhm… I'm not really sure. I don't listen to much music besides Christian music. Even in school, that's what we listened to. I went to a Christian school."

"Are you serious?" Naruto screeched. "Music is awesome! Music is amazing! Music is something that gives people strength!"

"Sure but… I wouldn't really know. I don't listen to the radio or watch TV. I just do what my parents tell me to," he admitted, looking down embarrassed.

"Well then here, listen to this song. This is actually one of my favorite songs by this really cool artist named Miyavi."

Naruto searched quickly and found the song he was looking for. He clicked on it and turned up the volume. It sounded like hands were beating on wood and then an acoustic guitar began to play through the speakers. The guitar being played was fast, the music flowing well with it. After about a minute, the rest of the music kicked and a man started singing, mixing well with the music and the rhythm.

"Who did you say sings this?" Sasuke questioned.

"That man right there," he pointed to a poster on the wall. It was a man standing, holding a guitar in his hands. He was tall and half of his head was shaved. "His name is Miyavi. This song is called Selfish Love"

"Oh, alright."

Slowly, Naruto's head leaned against Sasuke's shoulder just as earlier as the song played. It rested there gently, Sasuke didn't move his this time. _'His hair smells really nice. Like lavender.' _They stayed like that for a little while, just listening to music and Naruto showing him funny cat videos on YouTube.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Uhh… yea, sure. Why not? What do you wanna watch?"

The music video they were watching ended and Naruto lifted his head, setting the laptop down on the bed. He walked over to the entertainment center which held most of his electronics and movies.

"Well… We could watch something scary… something funny…"

"It doesn't really matter too much to me. Just don't make it too scary or anything please, I don't really do well with scary movies.."

"Alright. We'll watch…" Naruto stood for another second and searched for a movie. He seemed somewhat distant while he looked for a movie, clearly clouded with thoughts in his head.

"If you don't wanna watch a movie, we could do something else," Sasuke said.

"Honestly, I could care less about what we do; I'm fine doing anything with you." Naruto replied nonchalantly, still looking at the movies. Sasuke turned his head and looked out the window, he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Well, then why don't you teach me more about playing the guitar?" he suggested as he stood up and walked over near the window, picking up the guitar from the stand.

"Yea sure! If you want me to." Naruto's face lit up with excitement; Sasuke's face growing red once again. He quickly rushed over to the bed and sat carefully.

"Teach me please," Sasuke whispered, not being able to trust his voice very well. The blonde hurried over to the bed and set beside him, smiling happily.

"Would you like me to teach you a song?"

"Yea, sure," he replied.

"Alright then." Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and pressed his body close, holding his hands against the strings of the guitar. His other hand wrapped around his back and held his other hand against the neck of the guitar. "I'll teach you something really simple like Smoke on the Water. Everyone knows that song and the opening is like, the easiest ever."

"I-, I've never hear-heard of it before," he stuttered, becoming slightly tense against Naruto's body. He could feel the heat coming off of the younger's body as it was pressed close against him.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Naruto mumbled jokingly. Sasuke gave him a playful glare and the blonde shrugged. "What! Can you blame me?"

"I guess not.." Sasuke shrugged in reply.

Naruto placed his hands on top of Sasuke's and positioned them along the neck of the guitar. "Okay, so like I said before, these are frets. You press your fingers firmly there, and you strum your other hand here. These strings are pretty hard to press sometimes and it'll take some time getting used to if you play a lot. Oh! And let me grab a pick really quick." He got up and ran over to his dresser, opening up what looked like a jewelry box, and pulled out a small plastic triangle after digging around for a moment. Once he was finished, he hurried back and handed it to Sasuke. "Now," he started, getting back into position. "You're gunna put your fingers here, and then use this to strum this string." Sasuke did as he was told and then looked to his friend for the next instruction. "Okay so then, you uh..," he paused, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I'm not the best teacher."

"That's okay," Sasuke reassured. "I played a note, that's good enough for now. Would you play something for me though? I wanna hear something."

"Yea, definitely," Naruto nodded. He took the guitar and thought for a moment. "Okay, I'm gunna play this song called The Pledge by Dir En Grey. It's a good song, this is the acoustic version obviously but I'm not gunna sing." Sasuke nodded, looking at him expectantly. His fingers moved across the guitar and began playing, the song drifting up to the raven's ears. He watched intently, his eyes flicking back and forth from the guitar to the blondes face, his expression almost sad. When the song ended, Sasuke clapped his hands and smiled, causing Naruto to blush. "It wasn't _that_ great," he murmured, standing and setting the guitar in its stand.

"That was absolutely amazing," Sasuke commented, staring at Naruto with admiration. "I would love to learn that song one day and become as good as you."

"Who knows, maybe you'll become better!" Naruto stretched his arms up above his head and leaned back, cracking his back loudly. "I'm gunna get a drink of water. Do you want anything?"

"Just some water please," he said politely.

"Sure thing." Naruto walked out of the bedroom, leaving Sasuke alone in his bedroom. The young raven stood up and walked over to the dresser, looking at all of the different things his new friend had laid out. There were bottles of axe spray, some clothes and a few spiked bracelets on top. Holding it up, he looked at it for a moment before putting it on his own wrist. "Hn, this is kinda cool," he murmured to himself. He picked up one of the bottles of axe and sprayed it into the air, smelling it. It was strong at first but he liked it, setting the bottle back down onto the dresser. _This smells really nice. Way different than his shampoo though..._ He walked back to the bed and sat down on the bed, laying his head into a pillow. _Smells so nice.. Wait! Sasuke! Stop it! This isn't normal, you're being a bad person. You're… you're gunna go to hell!_ He sat back up quickly and held his face in his hands. _Why did HE have to move in? This… beautiful, funny boy who makes me feel… like someone, like someone who-'_

"Sasuke-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto said, breaking through his thoughts as he walked into the room. He was holding a bottle of water and a can of soda. The startled boy lifted his head and looked over at Naruto's concerned face, nodding his head.

"Yea, I'm fine. So-Sorry. You-.. your bed is just so comfortable," he lied.

"Okay…" Naruto handed him his bottle of water and cracked open his can of soda.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, trying to clear his head from those thoughts of his earlier. "So do you wanna watch that movie now?"

"Yea sure. Just let me put something on."

_At this rate, I'm not even sure if I'll be able to even CONCENTRATE on the movie. I mean, I've never had this happen before. Well, there was that one time in school but…._

"Do you want me to set up like, a bed on the floor so we can be in front of the TV?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and then to the messy floor. "I'll make space!" Naruto laughed, pushing whatever clothes and just random items he had laying on the floor off to the side. "Okay now just grab the pillows and I'll put down these blankets my mom gave me."

"Yes Sir!" Sasuke joked, earning a smile from the blonde. He stood up from his spot on the bed and grabbed the pillow, noticing he had tons more all piled on the bed. Once the blankets were set on the floor, he had threw the pillows down, keeping the pillow he was smelling to himself.

"Alright then, I'll just put on… uhh… would you mind if I just put on a chick flick?"

"No, go right on ahead. We can watch whatever you want," he shrugged.

"It's this movie I just got actually. I haven't seen it yet."

"You said that it was a chick flick… what exactly does that mean?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with his mouth half opened, a shocked expression on his face. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"Uhh… no?"

"A chick flick is basically… a movie for girls. Something that girls would like, not really for guys I guess you can say. Well, guys could watch these movies too. Ah, whatever, you know what I mean." He gave up trying to explain himself, pulling the DVD out of the entertainment system.

"Ohhh… Makes perfect sense," Sasuke mumbled to himself, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll just put this in and then grab some more blankets to cover ourselves with." He stuck the DVD into the player, turning on the TV and grabbing the remote. "Hold this," he demanded, handing Sasuke the remote control while still holding onto the pillow. Naruto moved to the door and walked out, returning a few seconds later with two large comforters. "We used to have people stay at our house all the time so we just sort of kept a lot of blankets. They come in handy."

"Yea, that's true. Well, I'm going to get dressed in my pajamas really quick since we're going to be settling down." Sasuke stood up and set the remote on the floor next to the pillow he had picked for himself.

"Alright," Naruto nodded. "I should probably do the same too." Sasuke went to his backpack and grabbed the clothes he had put in for pajamas. "If you want, you can change really quick in the bathroom," the blonde offered as he took off his shirt, searching for a shirt on the floor. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes and nodded his head, turning quickly out the door and to the bathroom.

_Oh my goodness,_ Sasuke thought to himself as he found the bathroom across the hall. He felt his face redden with blush as he closed the door behind him. _Why did I get so nervous all of a sudden? I mean, he's just another guy like anyone else. Why would I get so freaked out when he takes his shirt off? This is just like that time in gym class when that guy Neji caught me looking at him and called me a.. what was that word again? I heard my dad say it to Itachi before when dad gave him a learning beating… _ He shook his head and hurried to change his clothes, using the bathroom while he was in there. Quickly, he walked back to the room with his clothes in his hand and shoved them into his backpack. He looked to Naruto who was sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn and some cans of soda.

"I asked my mom to make us some popcorn when I went to grab the blankets," he commented, noticing the raven eye the bowl on the floor. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a soda or not so I just went ahead had her bring two cans." Sasuke nodded and sat down on the floor beside him.

Sasuke settled in comfortably, covering his lap with a blanket and grabbing a handful of popcorn. The pillow he was attached to was right behind him, keeping his back comfortable as they got ready to watch the movie. He looked to the side and saw Naruto staring at him with a small pout. _That face is absolutely adorable... _he thought to himself. For a second, he shook his head and looked to him with question. "What is it?"

"You have my favorite pillow," Naruto pouted.

"Ummm, do you want it back? It _is_ your pillow; it wouldn't be kind of me to take your stuff. I-.. I should have asked first," he replied, picking it up and holding it out to him.

"No, that's alright. There are plenty others."

"Okay," Sasuke smiled to himself, like a small victory had just been won. "Oh yea," he spoke suddenly, holding out his wrist. "I was trying on one of your bracelets and forgot to take it off." Sasuke unsnapped the bracelet and handed it back to Naruto, who just pushed it back towards the raven.

"No, you can actually keep it. It suits you better to be honest." Naruto gave him a small smile and then turned to face the TV. "Okay, let's get this movie started. I read that it's supposed to be pretty good," he said, grabbing the remote. "I'm gunna start it now." Naruto pressed play and the two of them got settled as the movie started. The movie 'Love & Other Drugs' started playing, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the title.

"Is this a rated R movie?" he questioned quietly, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Uhm, yea it is. It has some like, nudity and cursing and just stuff. I mean, is that a problem?" Sasuke shook his head but still had a worried look on his face. "Well, look at it this way. What your parents don't know, won't hurt them. I mean, I'm pretty sure it's your parents who said you can't watch this kind of stuff, right?"

"Yea… They say this kind of stuff is what corrupts the minds of young children and stuff like that." He turned to face Naruto who had an amused expression on his face. "What? Isn't it true? They say stuff like video games and soda and junk will rot your brain and you'll end up a bum on the street."

"You are absolutely adorable," Naruto admitted, rolling his eyes. He paused the movie and turned to the raven. "I mean, you were raised like that so it's understandable. But come on, my parents let me have freedom and I can make my own choices. I can play video games and watch movies like this because in the end, I know better. And now that me and you are friends, you will learn as much stuff as possible about being a proper teenager." The blonde set down the remote and stood up. "I have to pee now. There are no objections either. I am gunna take you under my wing and make you super cool like me." He gave him a wink before walking out of the bedroom.

Sasuke sat still beneath the covers and looked at Anne Hathaway's frozen face on the screen. _She's not that pretty. Mom likes this actress, I remember her._ He thought. _'I think Naruto is way more beautiful than she is. I mean, compared to him, she's the ugliest person in the world. The way his hair shines in the light, almost makes it look like he's wearing a halo.. _He sighed at the memory of that blonde hair shining in the sun yesterday when they were outside together. _Wait… what am I thinking? No! No! Naruto is NOT beautiful. Naruto is just… Naruto, nothing else. _He grabbed his water bottle, drinking a bit of it and hoping to forget what he was just thinking before setting it back down. The soda left untouched on the floor since he knew that he would be up all night with all of that added sugar. He lay on his back and stared around the room, taking in the various posters scattered across the walls in random places. He looked beside him and noticed more clothes and different items underneath the bed as well. _How could he mess up his bedroom this badly in the few days that he's lived here so far?_

"Stop looking at my mess," Naruto teased as he walked back into the room. Sasuke jumped slightly but then settled down, noticing the teasing smile on his face. He sat back in his spot and put the bowl of popcorn between the two of them. Once he was snuggled back under the covers and found the remote after a few seconds of searching for it, he resumed the movie. The movie began playing once again and the two of them sat in silence, munching on popcorn and drinking their drinks.

When the movie finally ended, it was pretty late. The two of them clapped happily together, applauding the movie.

"I thought that was a pretty good movie," Sasuke stated. "I mean, despite the fact that it was full of sex and drugs and profanity."

"I liked it too. You gotta get used to this stuff now Sasuke-chan. This is what teenagers do these days." Naruto yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I'm actually pretty tired; would you mind if we went to bed?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm actually tired too." Sasuke stretched his arms above his head and plopped against the blankets, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, then it's settled." He shut off the TV and the DVD player. With all of the lights off in the room, it was very dark. "You're okay with the dark, right?"

"Yea, I'm fine with it," the raven said softly, pulling the covers around his body.

"Is it okay if I play some music too? I usually listen to it to help me sleep."

"Go ahead. It's fine by me." Naruto stood up and walked over to the small speaker system, (almost tripping over a few pieces of clothing on the way there), plugging his IPod into it and hitting shuffle.

"I have plenty of music on here to last more than a night," he said proudly as he walked back over. He removed the remote and the popcorn bowl, lying down beneath the blanket and turning towards Sasuke, their body's inches apart.

"Goodnight Naruto," Sasuke said quietly.

"Umm… Sasuke? I… I kinda wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well," Naruto started. "Would it be alright if… if you maybe held me? Just for a minute? I just wanna try something."

"Uhm… hold you? I'm sorry but I'm gunna have to say no."

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight then."

An hour passed slowly, Naruto having fell fast asleep in the first five minutes. Sasuke was still awake though, laying quietly and preoccupied with his thoughts. _'It is wrong, I know that. I did the right thing by saying no… right? But honestly, I really wanna hold him. He's like… this cute little angel that has the most amazing smile and beautiful eyes.._ He looked at Naruto's sleeping form, his eyes having already adjusted to the darkness long ago. A light snore was heard escaping from Naruto's mouth, Sasuke smiled. _'He looks so… cute. Like a little baby almost.'_ One of his hands had come up from under the blanket and now reached towards his face. Slowly, he let his fingers touch Naruto's cheek, moving the honey blonde hair out of the way of his face, feeling the smooth softness of the young boy's skin. _'He's the softest, most gentle angel ever. He could never hurt anybody.'_ He traced along the lines that ran along his cheek, almost like whiskers. _I've been meaning to ask him about those…_ For a moment, he froze, his body stilling as the one before him began to move. All he did was turn slightly to cuddle more into the pillow and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. _So this is what it's like to have an actual friend? I can't remember the last time I hung out with someone outside of the church._

Carefully, Sasuke's body began to move closer to Naruto's, his arms finding their way around the sleeping figure. He held him close, Naruto stirring a bit. His eyes didn't open but he moved closer into him. "Sasu..," he whispered, grabbing onto Sasuke's shirt. His body tensed up slightly but it soon relaxed, letting his head lean against his. _We're going to be best friends Naruto, _he thought. He kept his arms around Naruto, tightening them a bit, not wanting to let him go. Sasuke dug his face into his hair and inhaled the scent of lavender, gently falling asleep.

**A/N:****So? What did you guys think? I mean, I for one would love to have a sleep over with Naruto and Sasuke. But alas, I cannot. So yea, read and review or even message me. Hey, I am honestly just happy you guys are reading my stuff. There's more where this came from!**


	4. Confessions

**A/N: Okay, so this seems like kinda a big thing so I'm just gunna put it out there. You all obviously know this is my first time posting a Fanfiction. And I've gotten like, three reviews on here about this. I honestly don't know what the differences are between narusasu and sasunaru. I mean, you guys are more than welcome to explain it to me or message me. I really don't mind. And then maybe once I figure out what that means, then maybe I can figure out which one to put lol. I wrote this story a while ago when I was in high school and I'm rewriting some of it as I go along so honestly, I don't even know at this point. It's cool though. I really appreciate all of the reviews and stuff, you guys are super cool. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to give a little more to the story so tell me what you think guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. Which sucks lol **

_Footsteps were heard stomping up the stairs, the whole house shaking around them. Sasuke found himself lying in bed with Naruto. It took him a second, but he looked around and realized they were in his bedroom. The blonde clung onto Sasuke tightly, his arms wrapped around his stomach. The footsteps grew louder and harder. As they did, Sasuke felt fear running thru his body, clinging to Naruto as well. A dark figure appeared in the doorway. It stood there for a moment, waiting and watching Naruto and Sasuke clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. _

_ "__Sinner!" Sasuke heard something growl. He lifted his head and stared at the figure. It began to move forward, closer to the two of them. Slowly, the figure came into view and Sasuke looked in shock as his father's shape began to take form in his bedroom, an angered expression sewn across his face. _

_ "… __Dad?" Sasuke managed to say. His father said nothing, only walked towards the two of them on the bed. Sasuke looked at Naruto once more, realizing that neither of them had any clothes on, only covered by a blanket. Quickly, he knew what his dad was so mad about. "Dad, please. I can explain—" _

_Sasuke's father leaned over him and shot out his hand, gripping tightly around his throat. "No, no please god no!" Naruto began to cry and claw at the hand that was wrapped around Sasuke's neck. His father brought up his other hand, slapping Naruto dead across the face. Naruto's body fell to the floor, lying there unconscious._

_ "__God does not help faggots," he spat, turning back to the teenager that was clawing at his hands. _

_ "__N- .. Naru… Naruto, please… no… my..ang-" _

_The hand wrapped tighter around his throat, his breathing getting cut off. "Sasuke!" he heard his mother scream, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Sasuke!" she called out again. _

"Sasuke!" he heard clearly. "Sasuke! Sasuke please wake up!"

His body began to shake violently, the picture fading from his eyes. A blurred place came into view; it was his bedroom and his mom hovering over him. She was shaking his body, a scared look on her face.

"Honey, Sasuke please wake up." Sasuke struggled to breathe, his throat was constricted. "On the count of three, I need you to inhale. Listen to me! One, two, three." Sasuke took a deep breath and a cool, numbing breeze flowed through his lungs. "Again! One, two, three!" He inhaled deeply once more, sitting up in his bed, coughing and holding his throat.

"Mom," Sasuke said. "Mom, what happened?" he coughed.

"Oh my lord, thank you," she said, clasping her hands together. "Sasuke; honey. You were having an asthma attack. Did you have another bad dream?"

"I don't know for sure but I do know that I didn't like it," Sasuke replied, trying hard to catch his breath. He sat back and his mother sat beside him, bringing her hand up to caress her son's cheek.

"What happened?" She looked at him with concern.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He hugged his knees to his chest and put his head down. Suddenly, tears began to slowly fall down his face. It was soft at first, but then soon after grew heavy.

"Shh… Sasuke. It's alright. You're alright, you're safe now," she whispered reassuringly, patting his back. "Remember, you won't go to that school with those bullies anymore."

"No, I'm not okay," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm a bad person mom, I'm… a sinner"

"Sasuke…" his mother said, rubbing his back softly. "Sasuke, honey." He turned to face her, tears still streaming down his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Please," his mother pleaded. "What is bothering you? I haven't seen you like this since…"

"I… I… I'm not… ready to talk about it…" he stammered. Sasuke whipped his face on the blanket and hugged his mother tightly. "I'm so sorry mom," he whispered. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to his bathroom, standing in the door way. "I'm gunna shower." _'I need to clear my head.'_

"Sasuke, would you like me to make you some breakfast?"

"Yes, that would be fine," he nodded as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the water on and let it grow hot as he removed his pajamas. _'Come on Sasuke, just calm down.' _The shower started to steam up so he stepped in, letting the hot water run over his body.

Breakfast was sitting at the table, as well as the nightmare from the young ravens dreams. He froze in the kitchen doorway, eyes transfixed on his father. "Good morning Sasuke," his dad spoke, taking a sip of his coffee while reading the paper. "Your mom said you had an asthma attack this morning. How are you feeling?" He looked over to his son with an honest, worried look.

"I just.. I had another bad dream," Sasuke replied, sitting down at the table in front of his plate.

"Oh? Is that so?" His dad put down his paper and looked over his son once, picking it back up to read it. "You were dreaming about getting beat up again?"

"Uhm… something like that," he replied meekly. He grabbed his fork and slowly started eating, feeling his father's gaze on him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his father asked, sipping his coffee and watching his son with curious eyes. Sasuke paled at the thought of talking about this with his father. He didn't want to relive the dream of his father beating him again.

"I'm f-fine, really." Sasuke started wolfing down his food, finishing up as quickly as he could. "May I please be excused?" He looked to his father who was still watching him, now his eyes suspicious.

"Yes, you may," the intimidating man nodded, picking up his paper once more but kept his eyes on Sasuke until he left the table with his plate in hand, taking it to the sink to wash. _Man oh man, god please help me. I don't know why I had that dream or why I'm so scared of my own father now!_ He washed the plate quickly, smiling at his mom slightly and made his way out of the kitchen. _Maybe I can talk to 'Tachi, he's been so busy lately with work, I haven't really had a chance to talk with him lately.. _

Up the stairs, his brothers room the last one all the way on the right. Sasuke stopped in front of the room, contemplating what he would say to his older brother. _Should I tell him about my dream? Or maybe what's going on with Naruto? I mean, I've only known him for a few weeks… And I just found out that we're going to go to the same school too… So we're gunna see each other all day every day. I need to figure out what this means. _He took a deep breath and held up his hand. _I have to talk to someone about this.. _The door opened before he could hit the door, hitting his brother lightly on the chest. "Onii-chan," Sasuke gasped, pulling his hand away. "I-I'm sorry! I was about to kno-"

"It's okay Sasu," his brother smiled at him kindly. "I heard you coming down the hallway." Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, trying to avoid his brother's gaze. He always knows when something is bothering him and is usually correct in his assumptions too. "Would you like to come inside?" He asked, moving aside and holding out his hand. "You seem like you need to talk about something."

"Yes please.." The younger raven walked into the room and glanced around. He hasn't been in his brother's room in a while, and noticed a lot has changed; it almost seemed darker than it used to be. The blankets on the bed were black with red clouds on it, the curtains closed in the bedroom, also black. There was little light on in the bedroom, only a lamp on top of the desk beside his bed. Sasuke walked over and took a seat at the desk, looking at the papers curiously. They were drawings, all done in pencil and charcoal. He stared at them for a moment, eyes wide with amazement. "You drew these?" he looked to his brother who nodded in reply. "Who is this?" The first picture was of a young woman, or maybe it was a man? The person in the picture had long hair pulled up into a pony tail, wide eyes and a large smile. "Itachi?"

His brother looked at him with a wide smile and a happy look in his eyes. "I wish I could tell you, I really do. But you're so far up dad's ass I'm afraid you would just go and tell him." Sasuke's eyes got wide at this comment, looking at his brother with shock. "I'm sorry Sasu," Itachi said, looking away for a second. "You needed to talk to me?"

"I just… I am so confused right now 'Tachi," Sasuke admitted, his eyes beginning to water. "I mean, I just.. I don't know. I don't know how to explain it." He shook his head and looked down. _Maybe this was a bad idea. He doesn't want to hear about my problems.. _Sasuke was broken from his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his body, pulling him into a strong hold.

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" his brother said into his hair, burying his face into it. "Is something wrong? Did someone do something to you?"

"I just… I'm so confused. I don't know what to do.." He felt his eyes sting again, and he grabbed onto his brothers shirt, letting out a sob.  
>"Shhh, shh, it's okay Sasuke. Just please calm down. You don't want to work yourself into an asthma attack, right?" He felt his younger brother settle down a little, loosening his grip on his t-shirt. "Just start from the beginning." He held Sasuke in his arms and rocked him slightly.<p>

"I don't really know where to begin… I mean, I guess it began back in school.." He looked at his brother, his eyes still wet. "You need to _promise_ me you won't say anything to mom and dad." Sasuke held up his pinky to Itachi and he took it, locking their fingers together. "Okay well, you know how I used to get beat up all the time in school?" Sasuke paused for a second, looking at his brother with caution, watching his face. "Well, I used to get beat up after one incident happened in the locker room…" He looked away, afraid what his brother would say after he tells him what happened. "Basically, I just… I don't know why it happened because it never happened before whenever I was in gym class. It just…" His eyes were starting to water again, his hands now gripping his own shirt and scrunching it in his hands. "I started to… How do you say… I mean, I guess, I started to look at the guys in the locker room, right? And well, I started to like, really _look _at them. We were learning about human biology in class so I didn't think anything of but seeing them in front of me… I started to get really hot and I started to…" He looked away, his face turning red. "Everyone there saw it too, they started laughing at me. I mean, I never really had any friends to begin with and the people that I knew were all laughing at me. They were all laughing at me and I started crying." The young raven stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breath. "Neji started it; the name calling. They started calling me a faggot and calling me gay and stuff. But… But I'm not right? I mean, dad said that being gay is going against god and that being gay will make you go to hell."

"Sasuke, please calm down," Itachi spoke softly, stroking Sasuke's hair gently. "Tell me about these feelings that you had. Why did they make you feel like that?"

"That's the thing! I don't know! I even tried to look at girls but I couldn't make myself… Well, you know. And then when I was in class, this one guy came in and was giving a presentation about firefighters and stuff. I had to leave the class because I was feeling so uncomfortable. I ran to the bathroom and couldn't get the guy out of my head. I just… Why am I like this? And now…" Sasuke's eyes began to tear again, feeling a full on cry-fest coming. "Now, Naruto moved in –Sob- and I don't know –sob- what to do 'Tachi. –Sob- I think I like him but I –sob- know that's not right. I'm not _supposed _–sob- to like him though, right?" He looked at Itachi with wet eyes, tears streaming down his face and he tried to calm his sobbing down. The older raven had a small smile on his lips, looking at his brother with the sweetest expression.

"Sasuke, I'm going to tell you something. No matter who you are, where you are, or what you are, no one can ever tell you who you can or can't like. Not even mom or dad. If you like guys, then that's fine." He hugged his brother tightly, rubbing his back. "You wanna know something? I like guys too." Sasuke let out a small gasp and looked at his brother with a surprised expression. "You know that picture I drew? That's my boyfriend. His name is Diedara and he's absolutely great. But don't tell dad. I know I told you that 'what he thinks doesn't matter' but I know what the consequences are if he finds out." Carefully, he lifted Sasuke's calming form and set him down on the bed beside him. "I'm going off to college soon and I'm getting my own apartment and everything with him. I won't be around to protect you from dad." Slowly, Itachi lifted his shirt and showed a long gash along his right side. Sasuke's eyes opened wide with fear as he reached out to his older brother, lightly running his fingers along his side. "Remember when me and dad were out 'working late'? Well, we were actually at the hospital getting me fixed up. I didn't even do anything wrong, I just gave Dei a hug before I got into the car with dad and he flipped when we got home."

"Where was I when this happened?"

"I think you were already asleep. I'm not sure. It was quick but painful and he actually felt so bad that he wouldn't leave my side. He just kept saying, 'My son, I know you're not gay. I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions.' I'm telling you Sasuke, do not tell anyone about this."

"But what about Naruto?" he questioned. Itachi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I- I mean, he is my best friend. Can't I tell him things like this?"

"If that's what you want then yea, sure. I mean, who knows? Maybe he might like you back," Itachi shrugged, earning a wide eyed look from Sasuke, his face turning bright red.

"I didn't say I liked him! I- I just- I just asked if I could tell him!"

"By your face right now, I'm almost positive you like him." He smiled wide and walked back over to the bed, sitting beside Sasuke and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure he shares your feelings. I mean, I've seen the way he looked at you when he came over last week. I'm sure of it."

"I don't know… I mean, I'm actually really scared. I had this dream that dad came in and he tried to kill me when he caught me in bed with Naruto. What does that mean?" Sasuke dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "He's so nice, and friendly. He's the first real friend I've ever had and he doesn't judge me even though he makes fun of me sometimes about being too 'sheltered', whatever that means. But overall, he's gorgeous. I mean, that's weird to say a guy is gorgeous but he really is. He has this amazing smile that just makes me want to smile back and his hair is this amazing shade of yellow. I really think he's an angel sometimes. I got so sad about what happened at the school 'Tachi… I was considering doing something really bad… I felt so humiliated and I had no friends, no one to talk about it… But now, I look forward to every day and I actually want to wake up and see his face." He turned to his brother and the older raven could recognize that look in his eyes. "We've only known each other for three weeks and yet…"

"You love him, don't you?" Itachi's voice was serious. He stared at Sasuke, who's face turned red again as he looked down.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm too young but… I know I like him. That's for sure. I just don't know what to do…"

"Take it slow, little brother. I'm sure if you talk with him about it, everything will be fine." He hugged Sasuke lightly and kissed the top of his head. "It's early still, and I'm sure you'll want to go and see Naruto soon so go and get ready. I am sure he's waiting for you."

"Thanks Itachi. I love you, I don't know what I would do without you." They sat there for a moment, hugging.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

"Sasuke~!" a loud voice called out as the door in front of him opened, a flash of yellow attacking him suddenly in a hug.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke replied, almost laughing. "What's got you so excited today?"

"My cousin is here to visit! I can't believe it! I haven't seen him in so long, he's so super cool and a great artist. He does clay models! And you're gunna love him!" The blonde grabbed his hand and led him thru the house, Sasuke just glad that he couldn't see his face redden when he grabbed his hand. Moving thru the living room and into the kitchen, another blonde sat at the table laughing and talking with Kushina.

"But really, my boyfriend is absolutely the greatest," he said, taking a sip of his drink. He looked up and noticed his little cousin walk in with his friend in tow. "Oh! Who is this! Is this your boyfriend Naru"

"Deidara! Don't say that!" Kushina slapped him behind the head, earning a whine from the tall blonde. "Sasuke, this is Deidara. He is Naruto's cousin." She stood up and walked over to the fridge. "How about we all sit outside? It's a wonderful day outside and we just got that new patio furniture, I want to try it out." After grabbing a few drinks, she had Deidara open the door for her, leading the way into the backyard. They had a new iron table and chair set with a big umbrella in the middle. The yard was huge with a tree in the far corner with a wide canopy, casting a wide shade. The four of them sat down as Kushina passed out the drinks. Deidara was staring at Sasuke curiously, drinking his soda slowly.

"You're name is Sasuke?" he asked, staring intently at his face. The raven nodded in reply. "Are you serious? Oh man, you really do look like him!"

"You're Deidara? You're his boyfriend!" Sasuke shut up and clamped his hand over his mouth, looking around. "I mean, you're his boyfriend!" he whispered.

"Ha, ha! It's okay Sasuke! We're all friends here! I mean, besides! I'm gay and I'm proud! Wait, is your brother home right now? Where do you live?"

"Dei! Give him a break! Oh my god!" Naruto screamed out, earning a look from Sasuke. "Sorry Sasu-chan," Naruto pouted. "But seriously Dei, Sasuke is my best friend. I don't want you scaring him away."

"I'm your best friend?" Sasuke asked surprisingly, his face blushing slightly.

"Well, yea. I mean, we hang out like, every day. We play games together, tell each other secrets, we-

"What kind of secrets?" Deidara and Kushina said together.

"They're secrets! You don't tell them to people!" Naruto said loudly.

"Anyways Sasuke," the older blonde said as he turned to him. "You should go tell your brother to come over. I haven't seen him all week." He pouted slightly, Kushina laughing at him.

"I'll go and get him," he nodded, standing from the table. Naruto stood with him, finishing his drink on the way into the house. "You don't have to come with me," Sasuke said as they walked thru the house.

"It's okay. I really don't mind," he smiled. "I just don't wanna be alone with Dei right now 'cause he's gunna be talking about Itachi some more now that he's coming over and bla bla bla."

"You really don't mind that he's gay?" They stopped for a second outside of Naruto's door.

"No," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "They question should be, do _you _mind if he's gay? Better yet, your _brother._"

"I-… no, I don't think I am bothered by it at all."

"Really?" The blonde looked at Sasuke with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, really. We talked about it today and he told me. I'm just happy he's happy. We just can't tell my dad…"

"Oh, I see." Naruto made a mental note and they walked over to the Uchiha's house to get Itachi. "That's cool though, makes me happy too."

"Why does that make you happy too?" Sasuke looked at him before they reached his front door.

"Oh no reason!" Naruto's face turned red and they walked inside of the house.

**A/N: And! That's the end of chapter 4. Good? Bad? Hmm? Please review and tell me whether you like it or not. Or even feel free to message me. I don't mind. You guys are awesome regardless. **


	5. Secrets

**A/N: So I had time to write this at work today. So here it is! BIG WARNING THOUGH! This chapter has a lot of God references and some of you may or may not agree with them. It is just a story you guys, I am not trying to push anything on anyone and I'm not trying to badmouth anybody's religion. Seriously. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the show Naruto. **

The four of them walked thru the church, smiles on their faces but anger behind their masks. _I really don't want to do this... _Sasuke thought to himself. Today was a party at the church marking the end of summer; school was going to be starting in a week. This year, Sasuke is going to go to a normal, public high school rather than the private, Christian school that he went to. Everyone was excited for the new year, Sasuke was going to be a sophomore and Itachi was going off to college, moving out at the end of the month. The church was full of people, the tables full of food and desserts. Mikoto had to pull Sasuke away from the dessert table, having grown a sweet tooth from hanging out with his blonde friend so much.

Fugaku was fixing his son's outfit, making sure his shirt was tucked in and his hair brushed down in the back although it just won't stay down. "Now Sasuke," he started, looking his son in the eye. "This is a great opportunity for you to meet and get to know people from the _church_. The pastor's daughter is here and I hear she is just wonderful. Maybe you two can be friends." He looked around for a second, spotting the pastor and his daughter near the front of the church. "Don't mess this up son. She is a very nice young lady and they are very wealthy. I think this would be good for you so that way you're not hanging around that neighbor boy so much." His face looked disgusted for a moment but then he shook his head, patting his son on the shoulder. "Go ahead," the eldest Uchiha urged, pushing him along.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him along with him, not wanting to do any of this alone. "'Tachi," Sasuke whispered, pulling his brother down to his level. "I don't want to talk to her. I know her from school; she would always make fun of me with everyone else."

"It's okay Sasu, just don't worry about it. We'll go over there and say hi and then we don't have to talk to her. Just make it seem like we did." Itachi gave his little brother a smile as they walked over to the young girl. "Hello pastor," Itachi said, holding out his hand. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hello Itachi, haven't seen you here in a while! I'm glad you could make it!" He grabbed his hand and smiled wide, patting the older Uchiha on the back. "Oh! And hello Sasuke! It's so good to see you young man," he called loudly, holding his hand to him as well. Sasuke shook it lightly and smiled.

"Hello Sir," he nodded.

"Hey Sasuke," an annoying voice rang out, causing the young man to wince almost instantly. "Long time no see."

"Hello Sakura," he mumbled, trying to avoid her gaze. She held a smug smile on her face as she tried to talk with him, Sasuke brushing off everything she was saying.

"So, how are you?" she asked him, trying to step closer to him.

"I've been fine," he admitted, looking around at the crowd.

"You were pulled out of school for the remainder of the year, right?"

"Yea, I finished my classes online." He stepped closer to Itachi, looking up at him for a second with a worried look in his eyes.

"That's cool," she smiled, her bright green eyes watching his every move. "I've always wanted to ask you something; something that I heard." Sasuke's eyes grew wide and he heard his brother begin to cough into his hand.

"Are you okay Itachi?" Sasuke asked. His brother nodded and quieted his coughing.

"I'm fine. I think I just need a bit of water," he reassured his brother, trying to hint something in his eyes.

"Oh! That's fine, I'll come with you to make sure you're okay," Sasuke said happily, catching the obvious hint.

"Nonsense," the pastor cut in. "I'll walk with you Itachi. Besides, I have some stuff I need to talk with Itachi about and you two needs to catch up!"

"O-Okay…" Sasuke looked at the ground, defeated.

"Come on Sasuke," Sakura said as she grabbed his arm. "We've got lots to talk about."

Sasuke groaned internally as he followed the pink haired girl, being dragged over to the side of the church. He caught a glimpse of his father who gave him a large smile and a nod. _This is not going to end well… _The two of them sat down and Sakura looked at him with a curious face. "Are you okay Sasuke? You look scared for some reason."

"No, I'm- I'm fine. Really, I am," he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

"I wanted to ask you something…" She looked away for a second, contemplating on what to say next. "Back at school… I heard what happened in the locker room… I mean, I know we aren't friends but I felt bad after what I said." She looked at him with sincerity. "Really, I did. And then you got beat up by Neji and the guys… I just, I know how you feel."

"No you don't," the raven spat, looking at her with slight anger but trying to keep himself calm. "You have no idea what that was like. Being called a faggot; getting beat on in front of everyone while you're naked. And then everyone constantly is making fun of you! I've never been so humiliated in my life Sakura!" He began to shake a bit, clenching his fists and tears in his eyes. "And to top it all off, I don't even know if that's even the truth or not. I mean I-…" He looked away, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself down. "I don't want to talk about it," he managed to say, breathing slowly.

"You're right Sasuke," Sakura said quietly. "I don't know what that's like. But… I do know what it's like to have to hide who you really are…" Sasuke looked at Sakura with curiosity, unsure what was going to happen next. "I mean, yea sure your secret came out in the open. I know you tried to deny it but then, I looked into your eyes and I just knew. You were just confused about what was happening with your body. I went thru the same thing Sasuke…" They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them unsure of what to say.

"But… I… I don't understand…" Sasuke looked at her for a second, trying to find an answer in her eyes.

"Sasuke," she whispered, leaning close to him. "I'm gay too. You may or may not be able to trust me and I would understand if you don't trust me at all. But I know what you're going thru."

"You? But you're the pastor's daughter!" He looked at her with wide eyes when she nodded.

"Yes, I know. You have to promise me Sasuke. Promise me you won't tell anyone at all. Please… I really don't know what my dad would do if he found out…" She looked as if she was going to cry for a moment.

"How did you know though? I mean, I'm still unsure myself… There is this guy that I _think _I like. But, I don't really know what to think anymore…"

"Well, you know my friend Ino?" she asked him. He nodded his head after a second. "Me and her are best friends and I… I love her to death Sasuke. I thought that maybe it was all in my head and that we just hung around each other too much. But then when I tried to stay away from her for a little while… My heart… It just hurt so much. I thought I was just overreacting until I saw her kissing a boy…" She looked at Sasuke with tears brimming her eyes. "I know she doesn't like girls… and that kills me. I'm never gonna get to be with her and I'm afraid to tell her because I don't think she'll accept me…"

"I know what you mean. There is this guy I like; my neighbor to be exact. He's the coolest guy ever. He's sweet, loud, funny, always makes me laugh… and he's super attractive. I never used to look at guys like that. Especially after what happened at the school… but I confided in someone and they really helped me come to terms with it." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "I was scared Sakura… I still am. But I'm done trying to fight myself."

"I wish I had that sort of confidence," the pinkette admitted.

"Well, maybe we can hang out sometime and talk about it if you'd like," he shrugged, standing up and holding out his hand.

"I would really like that.." Sakura smiled as she took his hand and stood up as well.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat."

"Okay. Oh, and Sasuke… I really am sorry about everything that happened before. I hope you can forgive me." She looked at him with hope in her eyes, laced with a hint of worry.

"Sakura," he paused, turning to her. "I forgive you. I talked to someone and they told me something I will never forget. He said that no matter what, God will always forgive you for your sins. That's the reason Jesus died for us on the cross. No matter what the sin is, he'll always forgive you. If he can forgive people of murder and rape, then he can forgive someone for not lying to themselves and loving who they want."

"Wow Sasuke, that really makes sense…" Sakura looked at him as if she just had an epiphany.

"I know, my brother told that to me. He's the smartest guy I know," he shrugged. "And I know that when I start school next week, I won't have to deal with all of those bullies and I can start fresh. He's really been helping me a lot…"

"What school are you going to again?"

"I'm starting my sophomore year at Konoha Community High School. It's not that far from my house. I can walk there in five minutes. My parents just wanted me to go to a Christian school, so that's why I never went there."

"Maybe I can get my parents to let me go there. I feel like I need a new start too…"

"That would be great! And Naruto is going too, so you'll get to meet him." Sasuke's smile widened as he remembered that. "Now, I really can't wait for school to start. I hope you can go too."

"I'm gonna talk to my dad right away! This will be so cool, I can finally have someone to talk to about this stuff!" she announced, leaving Sasuke to himself in search of her dad.

"Looks like that talk went better than you thought," a deep voice whispered behind him. Sasuke turned around and faced his brother, a smile on his face.

"Oh man, you have no idea," Sasuke replied, hugging his brother tightly. "I was so scared to talk to her but she's actually a really cool person."

"That's good." Itachi patted his head lightly and looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay though? You seem a little shaken." He looked at his brother with a worried look after he pulled away from the hug.

"Yea, I'm more than okay. I made a new friend and hopefully, I'll be able to see her more often. She's gonna try and convince her dad to let her go to the public high school." The young raven looked around and saw Sakura talking with her father, looking more and more excited. She jumped up and down and gave her dad a hug. "I guess that's a yes!" Sasuke said, his smile growing wider.

"You sure look happy," a voice interrupted. The two Uchiha's turned to see their father, a cup one hand and a small plate of what looked like potato salad in the other. "How did your talk go with Sakura? You two seemed to be getting along nicely."

"Yes, she is very nice," Sasuke replied with a nod. "We will become close friends, I can just feel it."

"That's wonderful," he smiled. "And what about you Itachi? How was your talk with her father?" He said this with a hard voice, earning a slight glare from the taller teen.

"It was fine," he admitted. "Although, I don't completely agree with him on a few things; it was a great conversation." A small smirk laced his lips as he watched his father's face grow cold. Sasuke was standing between the two, watching the interaction go down.

"You ungrateful little brat," his dad spat out. "I'm giving you a chance here; a chance to be a part of this family. You're throwing it away, and for what! No son of mine will live under my roof as a faggot. You are supposed to accept God into your soul and find a nice woman to marry."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm moving out," Itachi replied, giving no emotion in his voice.

"Good, that way you can't taint Sasuke with anymore of your… sins. This poor boy has had enough of you. You are leaving tonight when we get home." Fugaku grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away, the young Uchiha staring back at his brother's cold face. _'Tachi, I can't do this alone… _

By the time the function was over, Itachi was nowhere to be found. Sasuke looked everywhere for him whenever he was able to get away from his father. He even asked Sakura if she had seen; she had seen him step outside but he never came back in. _He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me… Would he? I can't do this alone. I don't know how to keep these things from mom and dad… _The car ride home was extremely quiet; and Sasuke could swear that Mikoto was crying at one point during the day. Her eyes were red and she held a napkin to her nose, keeping her face turned from Sasuke.

The house seemed empty when they got there; Itachi hadn't come home after he left the church. Sasuke was the first one out of the car, reaching the door with his father close behind him. Once the door was unlocked, Sasuke ran thru the house and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. _Itachi, Itachi, Itachi._ That was all he could think about. He reached the older teens bedroom and opened the door, gasping at what he saw. Nothing. There wasn't anything in the room except for a bed and some furniture. There were no blankets or pillows, no pictures or posters on the wall. _He… Left me… _Mikoto came in behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him as the young raven started to sob uncontrollably, his whole body shaking.

"It's okay Sasuke," his mother said calmly, obviously trying her best to hold back tears as well.

"He's gone mom," he cried, holding onto her tightly. "He was my best friend and dad pushed him away. I knew he was leaving but he didn't say goodbye."

"You knew he was leaving?" a deep voice rung out, causing the both of them to jump.

"Yea, he told me a little while ago. I thought you knew?" Sasuke looked at his dad with a confused look, watching the anger creep on his face.

"I forbade your brother from leaving but he chose that faggot over his own family I guess." Fugaku turned around and walked down the stairs, screaming and yelling obscenities on his way down.

"Mom," Sasuke whispered as he gripped her shirt. "Why can't dad just accept Itachi? We talked about it before and he said that dad wouldn't accept him because he liked guys but then he said God can accept anyone. I don't get it…" He pulled back and stared into his mother's eyes, her gaze holding just as much sadness as his own.

"Your father is just stuck in his own world and won't learn to accept anyone for being different than what he was taught. The Uchiha family has very strict rules and your dad… You know what? How about we save this talk for another time and I take you out to go get some ice cream." She smiled at Sasuke and patted his head, standing up from her kneeling position. "Would you like that?" He nodded his head and sighed, giving in to his mother.

"I'm going to get changed first. I don't want to be in these clothes; they're too nice to eat ice cream," he said, walking down the hallway to his bedroom, his head still slumped down.

After he closed the door, he sighed and walked over his bed to sit down for a moment. He noticed something though, underneath his pillow. A piece of paper that was barely noticeable unless you were right next to it. When he pulled it out and realized what it was, he almost began crying again. It was a letter from Itachi to him.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_If you're reading this, then I have already moved out. Little by little, I began moving my stuff out because I just couldn't wait. I knew dad was going to try and do something at this church gathering, he had the pastor talk with me and try and make me change my mind. But… my mind is already made up. I love Deidara and I plan on living with him while going to college. I quit my job, I couldn't work next to dad anymore but don't worry, I already have a lot money saved and Deidara is more than capable to cover the rent as well. His family is very wealthy, which is not what I look for in men but hey, it doesn't hurt. I have a cellphone now so if you are ever able to call me or maybe even text me, don't hesitate. I'm sure if you talk with mom about it, then she'll be more than happy to give you a phone. She is actually somewhat supportive though, she accepted me but she obviously couldn't show it in front of Fugaku. I love you Sasuke; you're my brother and I will protect you. If he ever lays a hand on you, you tell me. I will come for you…_

_Love, Itachi _

_P.S. I left my sketch pad for you. It's in your shirt drawer all the way at the bottom. I don't let people look into this book so be careful and only show those you trust. _

Sasuke smiled, folding the letter and hiding it in his underwear drawer inside of a sock so his dad couldn't find it. There was a knock at the door that startled him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke, are you almost ready?" his mom called out.

"Yes, mom. Just give me one more minute." He searched thru his drawers for something simple to wear and hurried out the door, smiling widely.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked him. "I want to smile too."

"Uhm… maybe I'll tell you when we get ice cream. But you have to _promise _me you won't tell _anyone._" Sasuke gave her a serious look and held out his pinky finger for her to take. She took it without hesitation.

"I promise," she nodded, the two of them walking out of the door to the car.

**A/N: Okay guys, tell me what you think please. Like I said before, it's just a story. I do apologize for the God references and all of that stuff but it's not meant to be taken seriously. Besides, I've read worse stories on here! So review and do whatever. :3**


	6. You're Ex-What?

**A/N: So! Here's the next chapter! Yay! So I am kinda nervous to put these next few chapters out. I'm working on it now and I'm just getting nervous hehe. I want to try and update the story Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Or at least two of those days a week since I usually don't do things at work. And on the weekend help beta my friends story which I have been neglecting and I feel bad because I know I told her I would work on it but I really didn't think I would get so into this story! Oh yea, and I figured it out. I'm totally just gunna stick with the Naru/Sasu thing. I've made up my mind haha.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show D:**

It was the first day of school and Sasuke was especially nervous. He woke up early, took a shower, brushed his hair (the best that he could since it wouldn't stay down), and gulped down his breakfast. His parents watched him hurrying around, trying to look his best for his first day of public school. "If only he was this excited for private school," Fugaku murmured to himself as he read the paper, earning a smile from Mikoto

"Dear, he's had a rough year and I think it would be good for him to be in a different environment. He actually looks happy too so don't be discouraging." She kissed the top of his head and walked back towards the living room. "Sasuke, hurry up please. I don't want you to be late for your first day!"

"I'm coming!" he replied, coming down the stairs with his backpack ready.

"Here's some money for lunch," she said, handing him a ten dollar bill. "This is supposed to last you for the week, so don't go spending it all in one day. Well, not like that really matters." She leaned forward and whispered to him. "You know I'll give you more if you need it." After she straightened herself, she gave him a small hug and smiled. "Anyways, your dad wants to speak to you before you leave so go see him in the kitchen." Sasuke nodded his head and walked into the kitchen; paling a little when he saw his father's somewhat aggravated expression.

"Now Sasuke," he started, setting down his newspaper. "You are starting a new school. This does not mean you can slack off and do whatever you want. If I see that you're not doing well, I'm going to pull you out and out you back in private schooling. I don't care if you get beat up every day; you _will_ do well in school." Sasuke nodded his head and let out a sigh, giving his dad a smile although it disappeared quickly when his dad gave him a small glare. _I really need to do well this year. I will show him what I can do!_

There was a knock at the door that startled everyone but Sasuke already knew who it was. Naruto was waiting for him to walk to school together. "Okay well, bye mom, bye dad." He gave both of them a quick hug and rushed out of the door, Naruto smiling at him with a wide grin. "Hey Naru, ready to go?"

"Am _I_ ready to go? I'm waiting for you!" The two of them began to walk, chatting about their classes. "I got my schedule in the mail yesterday. I have mostly basic classes which I'm not surprised since I'm in the 9th grade. I just can't wait for my electives."

"Oh yea, I forgot you were going to the 9th grade, that means we won't have that many classes together." Sasuke pouted slightly as he pulled out his schedule to compare with the blondes. "At least we have Theatre together. I wonder what that's gonna be like."

"I took theatre at my old school before I moved here. It's pretty fun actually; I think you'll like it. You always get to be someone else and even then, you can really be yourself there and no one will judge you."

"Really?" The raven looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"Yea, a lot of the time the theatre or drama classes are where a lot of outcasts are. Well, that's what it was like at Suna. I met this one guy there who was always so quiet and stuff. I guess you could say he was really gothic? I don't know but anyways; when he got up on that stage, he was brilliant! His acting skills were just amazing and you would never be able to tell if he wasn't on the stage."

"That's pretty cool. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet him one day. I would like to meet some of your friends." They stopped for a second, looking both ways before crossing the street. The school was coming up on their right, lots of kids walking in with backpacks and books. Some were chatting with others, already in groups. "I think that would be cool, right?"

"Yea, maybe. Some of my friends aren't really my friends anymore though… It's a long story I'll tell you some other time. But yea, I miss him a lot. Me and him…" Naruto's face grew slightly red which earned a curious look from Sasuke. "Let's just say we were really close friends. I talk to him a lot on the phone too and it's weird 'cause he says he has a surprise for me but I haven't seen him or talked to him all this week."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Sasuke smiled.

"I know it will," Naruto nodded, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "Now, let's go and find your friend Sakura and get to class."

"O-Okay," the young raven stuttered, trying to will away the blush on his face from having the blonde's arm wrapped around his shoulder. _Calm down Sasuke, he's just being friendly. _The school here was a lot different than the school that Sasuke had been to before. There is no uniform here, unlike the private school where they had to wear khakis and collared shirts with sweater vests or blazers. Sasuke dressed simple today, not too flashy but not too crazy. Just a simple dark blue polo with a pair of cargo shorts. Naruto on the other hand, was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with red swirls on it and a pair of blue jeans, topped off with a pair of green goggles on his head. He claimed that he was making a fashion statement when Sasuke had first seen him with them on.

In the middle of the school, there was a large court yard, groups of students hanging around and laughing. Sakura was already making friends with a group of people; a few guys and girls mixed in the bunch. Sasuke and Naruto walked up to her and introduced themselves to the group.

"Hey, I'm Naruto!" the blonde said loudly. "And this shy guy here is Sasuke." Everyone said their hellos and Sasuke looked over at Sakura, who was giving him a thumbs up and a wink. The rest of the group introduced themselves to the two newcomers. The sophomores were Tenten, Shikamaru, and Haku (who Naruto swore was a girl). And then the seniors hanging with the group was Sasori, Konan, and another feminine looking guy named Nagato. _I wonder if they know Itachi? They're wearing the same coat that he would wear when he would go out with his friends.._ Sasuke thought to himself, looking at the people he was introduced to. _These people here are really different. We would get into so much trouble having different colored hair as these people did… I think Sakura was the only exception but that was because it was unnaturally all natural. _

A loud bell rang out and everyone separated, going to their classes. Sasuke sadly said bye to Naruto who was following Tenten, the two of them having a lot of the same classes since she failed a lot of them last year. The raven followed the brunette, Shikamaru along with Sakura. The three of them were smart for their age, so they were all put into advanced classes. Their first class together was Algebra 2 honors; an easy subject for Sasuke that was already covered in his other school. _Maybe I should have them move me up in classes…_ He looked around at the classroom, everyone so happy and loud. It was never like this in his other school, not even close. _I wish Naruto was here.._ At the thought of the blonde, he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate quietly. He looked around before pulling it out, glancing at the text message on the screen.

**Naru: hey, im in class here w/tenten nd we're alredy bord. Whatcha doin?**

Sasuke looked around before replying. There were more students filing into the classroom and there was no sign of the teacher yet so he went ahead and replied.

**Sasu: won't we get into trouble if we're caught texting?**

**Naru: So what. Tenten said we'll b cool as long as we dnt let the teachers see. **

**Sasu: oh, that's cool. What class do you have right now?**

**Naru: English w/some teacher but he hsnt showd up. I dnt knw what his name is. **

**Sasu: Okay well, my teacher just got here. I'm gonna go now so I don't get into trouble. **

**Naru: okokok goodiegoodie xD**

Sasuke sighed as he closed his phone, looking up at their teacher. He seemed normal enough although he looked really tough. He wrote his name on the board and had an almost bored expression on his face. "Hello class, I am Mr. Sarutobi. You can call me Asuma; I honestly don't care as long as you work hard and get all of your work done." He looked over the class once and sighed, picking up a folder off of the desk. "Okay, I'm going to be taking roll now. So please, just say 'here' and we can get thru this quickly." He went thru the students quickly and got right into the lesson.

Sasuke already knew all of this stuff and was looking around the classroom. He noticed Shikamaru was fast asleep on his right and Sakura was looking at her cellphone in her lap a few seats back. _I guess things really are that different here… _He pulled out his phone and scrolled thru his messages. His mother had bought him the phone the day after they went to the ice cream parlor and ate together. He had explained to her that Itachi really was happy with Deidara and that the two of them had a talk. Of course he didn't tell her about what he told Itachi about himself, he wasn't ready for all of that. Sakura was really being helpful though. She would text Sasuke and they would talk about how they feel and what their thoughts were about them questioning their own sexuality. _If only I could tell Naruto about it. He has a gay cousin, maybe he might help me? I don't think he would like guys though. He seems so… Outgoing and crazy but I don't think he would do that kind of thing. He's just being overly friendly, that's all. _He looked at his phone again when he got a text message, this time from Sakura.

**Sakura: I can tell, you're thinking about him again aren't you. **

**Sasu: Yea… I am. I can't help it. So wait, what did you think? Isn't he cute?**

**Sakura: Not really my type but he seems nice. He sure seems friendly though. And that's good! I can already tell he's bringing you out of your shell.**

**Sasu: I want to talk to him and ask him about… well, you know. But what if he gets like, freaked out by it? **

**Sakura: I'm pretty sure everything will be fine. I know he has theatre later today with you, right? Why not talk to him then?**

**Sasu: I don't know… So how are things with Ino anyways?**

**Sakura: Freaking CRAZY. I had no idea but she actually is into females too! But she's also into guys? I think there is a word for it. But anyways, I was so scared to talk to her about it but she's actually pretty cool about it. We're gonna hang out after school today.**

**Sasu: That's cool. I'm probably gonna hang with Naruto after school today. **

**Sakura: You hang out with him EVERYDAY. **

**Sasu: I know… I'm still scared! What if I say something about me liking him but then it turns out that I don't really like him? That it was just all in my head?**

**Sakura: Oh. My. Goodness Sasuke. You ask the same questions every day but in the end, you'll never know until you say something! **

**Sasu: What if he isn't gay? I never really asked him about it before and I know he thinks I'm probably freaked out by it because my family is pretty religious. My dad even kicked out Itachi because of it. **

**Sakura: I'm almost positive he is gay. I mean, even if he's not. He looks like he might try it at least. There's just something that gives off that… vibe. **

**Sasu: I know I know**

**Sakura: I'll be right here for you Sasuke, you know that. **

**Sasu: I know, and I appreciate that. **

The bell rang for the end of class and all of the students stood up, stretching and grabbing their backpacks as well as the homework that Asuma was handing out at the door. Out in the hall, Sakura was waiting for Sasuke so they could go to their next class together. They had a majority of their classes together except for their electives. Sasuke had theatre and guitar class; he and Naruto had picked those together so they would have at least two classes together. Sakura had chorus and art class although she wasn't too happy about the art class, she might switch it to theatre with Sasuke and Naruto if she didn't like it on the first day.

Their next class went by quickly; it was Biology honors with some weird teacher named Orochimaru. He kept giving glances to Sasuke but he thought nothing of it. They talked about normal things, the syllabus and what they're going to be covering this semester. After that class was over, it was English honors for them in which the teacher was late. His name was Mr. Hatake and apparently he got lost on his way back to the classroom after using the bathroom during the period switch. Sasuke began to get bored with these classes, not really learning anything new.

**Sasu: I'm thinking about switching my classes to harder ones. I've already learned everything here.**

**Naru: no! Dnt do tht. Im tellin yu. If yu stick to these, this year will b so easy for you nd yu wnt hve to worry bout failing.**

**Sasu: Wow, that's… that's a great idea Naruto. I never thought of that. **

**Naru: yup! Im awsum nd yu knw it.**

**Sasu: of course! You're the most awesome person I know.**

**Naru: dnt flatter me. Lol yur gunna give me a big head.**

**Sasu: I'm only telling the truth here.**

**Naru: Okok ill take the compliment. So, where r we meeting for lunch?**

**Sasu: Can't we just meet in the court yard that we did earlier?**

**Naru: ok sounds cool. Im gunna bring tenten with me. Shs so cool. **

**Sasu: Okay, I'll be with Sakura. I'll see you soon. **

**Naru: Is she yur gf or something?**

**Sasu: My what?**

**Naru: Yur girlfriend. **

**Sasu: Oh, no she's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. **

**Naru: but yu like her, right?**

**Sasu: No! I don't, why?**

**Naru: Jst askin. Yuv been talkin an awful lot bout her lately. **

**Sasu: She's just a friend. Trust me. **

**Naru: okokok ill ttyl**

Sasuke sighed and put his phone back into his bag. _What was that about? _He looked up at the clock above the board, only ten minutes left and then he could go and see Naruto for lunch. The class was somewhat quiet since everyone was just sitting around reading a book that Sasuke had already read. Everyone looked up when the door opened, a red head walked in, handing the teacher a sheet. He looked peculiar; red hair, makeup, and what looked like a tattoo on his forehead. Mr. Hatake nodded his head and motioned for him to take the empty seat besides Sasuke. _This guy looks way crazy… How can he tattoo his face?_

"What are you staring at?" the redhead asked quietly, causing Sasuke to jump slightly, not realizing he had been caught.

"Uh, well I don't know. I was just looking at your tattoo. Wouldn't that hurt getting that on your face?" Sasuke touched his own head and rubbed the spot, trying to imagine what it would be like to get something like that on his face.

"It did for a little bit," he admitted. "But it's not like it really matters." He turned to Sasuke and held out his hand. "My name is Garra."

"I'm Sasuke. This is my first year here at this school." Sasuke shook his hand and smiled at Garra, getting a blank expression in return.

"I just moved here. Well, I'm living with my cousin. His name is Sasori, he's a senior here."

"Really? I met him earlier," the raven nodded, remembering him from that group of weird seniors. "He was with some other guys wearing odd clothes. I think they knew my brother because he actually has the same coat as them." The bell rang and they stood up together, walking towards the door. "So where did you come from before you came here?"

"From Suna. I am trying to find someone that goes here. Well, I have to go see my cousin now, it was nice meeting you," Garra replied, nodding his head and giving him what seemed like a smile but Sasuke wasn't sure because it was so quick. He took off, leaving Sasuke to walk to the court yard by himself. He spotted the blonde right away, laughing along with some other people sitting at the table.

"Sasuke-channnn," Naruto said loudly as the raven walked up. He grabbed him in a big hug and sat him down next to him. "How was your classes so far? Miss me yet?"

"Definitely," he replied, smiling at him slightly while trying to hide a blush. Everybody watched the two carefully, obviously noticing something both of them are too blind to see. "It was rather boring without you there."  
>"Well, next I have world history with some teacher, and then I have theatre. What about you?"<p>

"I have American History actually, and then theatre," Sasuke said, pulling his schedule out of his pocket. "With this whole blocked scheduling thing, we'll switch the electives everyday so we'll see each other for our last period and we can walk home together."

"This is so cool," Naruto commented, grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged along by the blonde and the rest of the crowd watched them.

"Am I the only one who can see what's totally going on there?" Tenten blurted out, turning towards the rest of the group.

"Trust me, you don't even want to know," Sakura snorted, shaking her head. "I probably shouldn't be saying this but Sasuke _really _likes Naruto. Like, a lot."

"That's so cute! We should totally get them together!" Tenten jumped up and down and earned an eye roll from Shikamaru who just walked up. He sat down immediately and dropped his head onto the table, getting ready to take his midday nap.

"You think that's cute?" Sakura asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yea. I mean, that just means more gay people in the group." She winked at Sakura which threw her off for a moment, causing her to blush slightly.

"You're gay too?" Tenten nodded her head in reply. "Cool… I-… I'm not sure what I am yet but I know that I do have some attraction towards females. I have this friend who I like… But she's just totally confusing and I'm gonna talk with her today hopefully."

"If that doesn't work out," the brunette girl started, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "You can always go out with me. I mean, we just met and all but hey, why the hell not." Sakura's face turned redder than a lobster, unsure of what to say. She just turned her face away and tried to hide her smile.

"We'll see," she said, looking back to Tenten.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" The two girls stared at each other for a moment before the silence was broken by the return of Sasuke and Naruto.

"We're back guys!" Naruto called out, sitting on top of the concrete table in the middle of the group. "We went and just bought stuff from the outside cart. Way too many people inside."

"That's okay Naruto," Tenten said, moving to sit next to him. "So, I wanted to ask you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?!" he spat out, Sasuke almost choking on his soda beside him as well. _I know he doesn't have a girlfriend already… Did Sakura say something to her while we were gone?_ Sasuke shot a look to Sakura but she turned her head once she noticed the raven looking her way.

"Yea, do you?" she continued on, bugging Naruto for an answer.

"No, I'm gay. I-"

"You're gay?" Sasuke asked beside him, his eyes wide opened and unsure of what to say now. The blonde nodded nervously, almost mentally slapping himself in the face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because I just couldn't find the right time to tell you and I didn't want you to get all freaked out." Naruto shrugged his shoulders but still had a guilty look on his face. "I know how your dad is with that kind of stuff and I know you're cool with your brother about it but I mean, we spend so much time together I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable about it."

"You really think I'm like that? After all of the time we've hung out together with your cousin?" Sasuke almost looked hurt, and now everyone in the group was watching the two of them.

"Sasuke I-"

"No, it's okay Naruto. I understand and I forgive you. Just, don't keep anymore secrets from me. Okay?" Once the blonde nodded, Sasuke stood up and grabbed his backpack. "Now, I need to go to the bathroom. Sakura," he looked at the pinkette with an angry glint in his eye. "You're coming with me."

"Oh, this is great," she murmured to herself. They walked away quickly and found themselves next to the bathrooms. "Now you know! You can tell him!" Sakura started before he could say anything. "I didn't do anything wrong, so don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad actually," Sasuke smiled. "I'm glad. I'm really glad that now I know for sure. Now I just need to figure out how to tell him that I like him."

"This is becoming an interesting first day of school," Sakura nodded. "Maybe why not do it after school? While you're walking home so that way you're not around so many people and you'll have time to talk with him?"

"That's a good idea. I'll just come out and say it," he said, trying to convince himself more than her.

"I wanna hear you say it first, so that way you can get it right."

"Okay," Sasuke agreed. "Naruto… I love you."

"Oooh, don't use love," she commented. "Too strong, too soon."

"Right, okay. Naruto, I really like you and I want to be your boyfriend."

"That's a lot better. I think that will work." They high fived each other and then the bell for class rang out.

"Got to go!" Sasuke said with excitement. "Oh, and good luck with Ino tonight."

"I'm not so sure about Ino anymore," Sakura shrugged. "I think I might have found someone else that I might like."

"Good for you," he smiled to her. They hugged and ran off to their classes, heading in the opposite direction of each other. The theatre was all the way in the front of the school near the main office. He managed to get there just in time as the bell rang out. When he walked in the door, he paused at the sight of what he saw. It was Naruto, hugging that redhead from earlier and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Sasuke! Oh my god! This is Garra! The guy I was telling you about. He's my best friend but he's also my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" was all Sasuke could say when he got a look into those deep green eyes, a smirk placed on those lips.

**A/N: Alrighty, here it is. Tell me what you think! Or don't i don't know anymore. I'm just happy that someone somewhere is reading this and they're enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews and the follows and stuff. I'm curious as to what's gonna happen pretty soon... Anyways, thanks guys!**


	7. So what happens now?

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been super busy with work and then I got sick and it sucked. Anyways, I would really like to thank everyone for your reviews. I updated chapter 1 and 2. Nothing major. I just changed Naruto's age from 13 to 14 turning 15 so he'll be a few month younger than Sasuke which is how it should be haha. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story, let me know what you think. Thanks for everything guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto **

_Oh man, this is not going how I had expected it too,..._ Sasuke sat in the theatre class beside Naruto, who was talking an awful lot to Garra and not to him. _It's only the first day of school and I'm already starting to hate this. I would rather go back to my old school than sit here and deal with this torture. _The two of them were laughing next to him, causing the raven to sulk. _Is this what jealousy is like?_ He looked at Naruto talking with Garra and he seemed so happy; happier than talking with him. When they teacher came in, the class quieted down and they began to introduce themselves. His name was Jiraya but the class was to call him Mr. Sanin, and apparently Naruto knew him as a friend of the family's. One by one, the teacher had them introduce themselves using some sort of improve game to see how they act as well as quick memory skills. Sasuke excelled at the memory part but was distracted when it came his turn because Naruto kept making funny faces at him.

"Sasuke-Chan, what's wrong? I'm trying to get you to smile," Naruto pleaded when they sat back down. Garra had gone to the bathroom and left the two of them alone for the time being. "Are you really mad at me because I didn't tell you I was gay? I mean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wasn't exactly sure of what you would say."

"Do you remember when you called me your best friend? And that we would tell each other everything?" Sasuke looked into those blue eyes with such hurt that it almost killed the blonde right then and there. After he nodded, Sasuke turned his head, his face suddenly red like a tomato. "Well, there's something that I need to tell you too…"

"What is it?" Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder encouragingly, urging him to tell him what he's keeping secret.

"Naruto, I l-"

"Hey guys," Garra said, cutting the raven off. Sasuke looked away from Naruto and shook his head, muttering a never mind. _I think I'm not going to like this guy very much…._ He looked back to Naruto who was talking with Garra again, but this time he didn't seem so into the conversation as before. The blonde had scooted a little closer to Sasuke, grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a squeeze.

"You can tell me later when we go home," he whispered to him. Sasuke just nodded in reply and pulled his hand away, grabbing his notebook out of his backpack. The teacher was assigning them work to do for the remainder of the class and as long as they did their work, they could talk.

"So Sasuke," Garra started, getting the attention of the raven boy. "Are you gonna try out for the play this year? At our old school, me and Naruto always auditioned. You should try it too, they always need supporting characters."

"No, I'm gonna try out for one of the main characters obviously." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, trying to look uninterested in the conversation. _This guy is starting to make me angry. My mom always said to kill people with kindness but this is difficult. _

"I don't even know what play we're doing this year," Naruto admitted, looking around for the teacher. "Hey, Jiraya~," he called out. "What play are we going to start this year off?"  
>"Naruto," he growled. "I told you; in school you call me Mr. Sanin."<p>

"Can't I call you Mr. Jiraya? Like when I was little?"

"I guess there's no arguing with you, is there." He walked over to the table they were sitting at, looking over the students. "We're going to be doing a play called Almost Maine. It's a bunch of love stories wrapped into one. The auditions will be held in one week which reminds me of your homework assignments." Walking over to his desk, he grabbed a stack of papers and called Naruto over to him. "Hand these out while I explain." Naruto took the papers and stuck his tongue out at the teacher, earning him a light smack on the head. "This is the script. Most of it are straight couples but since I see a majority of guys in here, there may be some gay couples in the show. And yes, this show does have some kissing in it. Of course, if you are not comfortable with it, you don't have to do it and we can think of an alternative." The class was looking at the scripts handed to them, Sasuke flipping thru the pages. _I've heard of this play. They wanted to do it at our old school but there was one scene at the end that required two males so they decided not to._ He looked over at Garra who was already reading the script with intensity. _There is no way I'm gonna let him get a part with Naruto. _"The play consists of different two person scenes, some of them three. It's like one huge giant love story just minus the sex part unfortunately."

"Mr. Sanin!" the class yelled out, all of them laughing and red from the sexual reference.

"Anyways, you're going to read thru the script tonight and then tomorrow we'll talk about the different parts like the actors, the stage crew and manager, lights, sound, and all of that good stuff. In the meantime, you all can just sit down and play nice." He went and sat down at his desk, picking up a book and burying his nose into it.

"So two guys might have to kiss!" Naruto yelled out happily. He took a quick glance at Sasuke who was reading the script, already into the third couple. This scene was called "This Hurts" and the couple actually kisses twice in this story. His face turned red at the thought of having to kiss Naruto. _It's weird. Like, I have this attraction towards him but I've never actually thought about… Kissing him! Oh man, this is awkward._ He looked at Naruto and almost immediately turned, seeing him staring at him already. _What's he looking at? Man, I can feel my face turning red again. _"Sasuk-"

"So Naruto," Garra interrupted again. "What are you doing after school today?" Sasuke noticed the red head putting a hand on Naruto's leg and his jealousy began to rise again.

"He's hanging out with me," Sasuke cut in, trying to sound somewhat tough to the redhead. Naruto smiled a little and nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Sasuke.

"Yea, I'm hanging out with Sasuke today afterschool. Maybe tomorrow we can hang together." Naruto turned to Garra and gave him a pat on the shoulder after noticing his somewhat angered expression on his face. "Don't worry. It's not like we're dating anymore. We're still friends but I have other friends too Garra."

"Hmph," was all the redhead had to say about that before burying his face into the script.

"So Sasuke, what part do you want to try out for? We should do it together so that way we can play a scene together."

"Well, what about this scene?" he asked, pointing to the scene 'This Hurts'. "It's really cute, and stuff and one of us gets to hit the other with an ironing board."

"We'll look over it when we get to my house this afternoon. Oh! Maybe I can have my mom order pizza for us to celebrate the completion of our first day of school."

"That sounds awesome but just don't tell my parents," Sasuke laughed. "My mom says I'm starting to become a normal teenager now ever since I've started hanging out with you."

"That's awesome! I told you that I would start to make you super cool like me." Naruto smiled wide at the raven which caused him to blush. Sasuke could almost feel the glare from the redhead behind Naruto, knowing he's feeling jealous just as he was a little while before. _I know I should feel bad but Itachi keeps telling me that I should just go for what I want. And what I want is Naruto, so I supposed that's okay._ He looked at Naruto one more time stared for a second as he was reading thru the script, his face slightly turning red. "Hey Sasu, you know these two people have to kiss, right?"

"Yea, so what?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a problem with that if you don't." _That might have come out a little too blunt_. He looked away for a second and grabbed his script. "I mean it's not that big of a deal. Besides, Jiraya said we don't have to kiss, just act like it."

"Oh yea," Naruto nodded. "Okay that sounds cool. So I guess it's settled, we'll read thru it together after school over pizza."

"Sounds like a plan."

The end of the day announcements began playing over the schools intercom and everyone began packing their stuff up and getting ready to leave. The rest of the period went by quietly with Jiraya giving out a few more instructions on their homework. Sasuke texted Sakura a few times and told her about the play, getting excited replies in return.

**Sakura: That's totally awesome. I'm sure you will totally be okay though. If anything goes wrong, text me and I'll come over.**

**Sasu: Okay, cool. I'll talk to you later.**

The walk home was short, both of them talking about their classes and what they went thru during the day. Naruto needed help with some math questions since he couldn't really understand any parts of it and he was happy to comply. "If you want, I can be your tutor. I'm pretty quick at learning this stuff. And Itachi taught me a lot of advanced stuff too, it's just sort of a thing in my family."

"That would be awesome," Naruto smiled, checking his phone. "That was my mom texting right now. She said she already got the pizza so I hope you're hungry."

"I really am hungry now, that food I had for lunch didn't do any good. But then again, I've been eating a lot of junk food because of you." He gave Naruto a playful shove and a pout. "Maybe you really _are _a bad influence on me."

"No, I am a great influence. Trust me, you've changed somewhat since we've been hanging out and it's cool." They reached Naruto's house quickly and went into the kitchen. Looking around, they didn't see Kushina anywhere at all so they took both of the pizza boxes and rushed up into the bedroom, locking the door behind them. "I know she's gonna come yelling but I don't care. I'm a growing boy!"

"Your mom puts up with too much," Sasuke said, shaking his head and opening his pizza box. "My dad would yell at me and make me go to bed without eating if I were to try and take any food to my room like this. He's so strict it's not even funny."

"I can tell," the blonde replied with a mouthful of pizza. "You were so shy and afraid when we first met. Now, you're opening up and stuff, I think it's pretty cool to be honest. Like, you're so cool and nice but you've got to learn to stick up for yourself and stuff."

"I know," he sighed. "Itachi told me the same thing. He's been trying to get me to talk with him more about things."

"Like what?" Naruto looked at him curiously, noticing the red tint on the ravens face. "Oh come on Sasuke-chan, you said no more secrets!" _I guess now is a good time as any…_

"Okay, okay. I like someone and I'm trying to figure out how to tell them." Sasuke refused to look up at Naruto's face. He knew he was staring at him and he couldn't bring himself to look.

"Is it Sakura?" he asked Sasuke, stuffing another pizza in his mouth.

"Why do you keep thinking its Sakura?" Sasuke said defensively. "I mean, yea she's my friend but she doesn't like guys."

"Whoa, she's a lesbian? Oh man, I should have seen that coming. That pink hair said it all," he joked. "That's cool though. So then who do you like?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…" He looked away nervously and could hear his heart beating in his ears. Naruto began to scoot closer to Sasuke, putting his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"If you really don't want to tell me, then you don't have to." When he turned, he realized how close the blonde was when his dark eyes met deep blue. It was almost like he was searching for an answer in his eyes but was met with uncertainty.

"I like…" He sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction of the blonde. "I'm sorry, I can't do this yet," he said, getting up and leaving the bedroom and heading to the bathroom. He was starting to heave as memories of being beaten came back to him in the locker room. _I don't want that to happen again. What I was thinking? I can't tell anyone! They'll all just judge me. Sakura wouldn't tell anyone and I know Itachi won't say anything. _He could feel his throat begin to close up from the quick breathing. After searching around for his inhaler, he realized he left it in his backpack.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" a voice called out from behind the door, knocking lightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you… Like I said, you don't have to tell me anything." Sasuke opened the door and rushed into Naruto, struggling to breath. The blonde caught him easily and looked at him wide eyed and scared.

"In-.. Hal-…. Er," the raven managed to wheeze out. He caught on quick and carried Sasuke across the hall to the bedroom to his backpack. Without hesitation, he opened up the backpack and found the inhaler easily, holding it up to Sasuke's mouth. He instructed him to breathe when he squeezed the inhaler, rubbing his back calmly to try and sooth him. This happened once before when they were playing outside. Luckily, Mikoto was there to help but Naruto was always worried about what would happen if she wasn't there.

Sasuke's breathing calmed down and he sat still on the floor, catching his breath with his head in the blondes lap. Naruto ran his fingers thru Sasuke's hair and hummed a song to keep him relaxed. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I really hope you're okay," he whispered, his eyes beginning to look a little wet.

"No, that's okay Naruto," he breathed, looking up at him. He lifted his hand and wiped a small tear that fell from his eye. "You shouldn't cry. Angels aren't supposed to cry." When he pulled his hand away, he looked into those blue eyes and smiled. "You didn't make me have an asthma attack; that was my own fault. I just freaked and had a flashback from when I got beat up in my old school."

"You know, you never did tell me about what happened with that… You don't have to now though, that's okay," he said as he shook his head, his hands still running thru the black hair.

"Well, I just… I'll tell you but you can't judge me. Technically you would be a hypocrite if you did but anyways…" He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "I was confused before, but now I'm pretty sure of it. My brother helped me out a lot too in finding out the right path for me… Gave me advice and everything. When I was in school, sometimes I would… look at the other guys in gym class. At first I didn't think anything of it. It was just me trying to look and compare myself I guess. But then I really started to _look _at them and they started to notice when I was beginning to get.. Well you know. Neji was the leader of this group of guys. They beat me up repeatedly and kept calling me a faggot. I never told my parents what happened; actually I never told anyone. I told Itachi over the summer and Sakura knows too. She was actually part of the group but me and her have recently became friends because she is gay too and she was confused but now she's talking to some girl and stuff and-"

"Wait a second," Naruto interrupted, covering Sasuke's mouth with his hand. "You're telling me that you're gay?" Sasuke pulled the hand from his mouth and looked away from the blonde above him.

"I'm telling you that I think I might be gay. There is a guy that I really like and… well, I'm just not sure of how to go about it. I don't want to say anything because what if it turns out that I really don't like guys? That maybe I'm attracted to this guy because he's nice and kind and funny and always makes me laugh and smile and he is really attractive…" He looked up to Naruto for a moment, hoping that he would catch his meaning so that way he wouldn't actually have to say it.

"But who else do you hang out with besides me?" Sasuke gave out an aggravated sigh, trying really not to face palm himself. _Sometimes he can be so… dumb._

"I like _you_, you idiot." The ravens face grew deep red and he turned his gaze, afraid of what Naruto would say in return.

"Seriously? You like me? Even though my room is a mess, I don't believe in God and I'm loud and crazy?" He stared at Sasuke in slight disbelief, even after the raven nodded his head, still not looking at him. "Sasuke-chan~," Naruto started, putting his hands on both sides of Sasuke's face. "Look at me," he demanded, turning his head. He could tell that he was scared about what was going to happen next, obviously having never been in this type of situation before. "Well, you're in luck. I like you too Sasuke. I like you for all of your shyness and neatness and cuteness and smartness and just overall you being awesome and loving and caring. I'm happy that we became friends when I moved in next door."

"I really don't know what happens next," Sasuke admitted. "Besides, now that Gaara is back, don't you want to date him?"

"Well, no. I broke up with him for a reason; not just because I was moving. Yeah, he's one of my best friends and I love him to death but... He's just too obsessive and really clingy. I think you can see that considering came all the way here from Suna to go to school with me..." Naruto let out a sigh and shrugged. "I don't want to be with him anymore, I want to date you now. I mean, that's what you do when you like someone. You go out on dates and be cute and kiss and stuff."

"We_ cannot_ tell my parents though," Sasuke said, seriousness lacing his voice.

"I understand completely." Naruto held up his hand and put the other to his heart. "Scouts honor."

"You were in cub scouts?"

"No, but I've always seen it in movies so I figured I'd try it out." He let out a small sigh and went back to playing with Sasuke's hair. "You know, I've had a crush on you basically since you moved here. Like, you were just so cute and your shyness wasn't helping that."

"Oh shush, I think I've come out of my shell. Even Sakura said so," he replied with a pout, crossing his arms.

"Well, yea you really have. I can tell but sometimes you're still really quiet and shy. I'm telling you; by the end of the year you're gonna have people eating out of the palm of your hands. Wait, no scratch that. You're mine now so we can't have that happening." He gave Sasuke a smile and a wink, the raven's face turning so red that is looked like he got a bad sunburn.

"So anyways," Sasuke began, sitting up from Naruto's lap. "We should get back to reading the script."

"You just wanna kiss me already, don't you," he teased Sasuke, laughing slightly when his face kept getting redder.

"No, I just wanna read thru it," he mumbled, hiding his face behind the script.

"It's okay. If-… If you want to… kiss me, all you have to do is say so. I mean, we- we're dating now right?" Naruto watched Sasuke for a minute, watching the internal struggle he was having. "Look, I understand this is all new to you and you're probably thinking you're gonna go to hell. But we can go slow and I won't do anything that you don't like."

"I really do appreciate that," Sasuke smiled in reply. "Yea, it's really different and I've never even been in a relationship with a girl. So maybe slow would be best for us right now."

"Don't worry. It's not like we're gonna be having sex tomorrow or anything."

"We're not talking about this!" Sasuke threw his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"Oh come on Sasuke! I said we're _not _gonna do it!" Naruto laughed at the sight of the teen sitting with his hands over his ears and scooted closed. "Sasuke-chan~" he whined. "You can uncover your ears now."

"Okay, okay." When he opened his eyes and took his hands off his ears, he was surprised to see Naruto sitting so close to him. "Uh…" Sasuke stared at him for a moment, his eyes flicking between his lips and his eyes. _Oh man, is this what they said in health class about teenage hormones?_

"Sasu…" the blonde whispered, leaning in a little closer. "Have you ever been kissed before?" Sasuke swallowed what little spit he had in his throat and shook his head. "Well, would it be okay if I was your first kiss?"

"Ye-yeah, that would be okay," he managed to say. He felt Naruto's breath on his face as he leaned closer. _I guess there is no other way to figure this out unless I actually do it like Sakura says._

The blonde leaned in, their lips almost touching. He wanted to kiss Sasuke but he wanted to make sure that he was okay with it. Before Naruto could ask once more to make sure this was alright, Sasuke had pushed his lips against Naruto's, startling the blonde. It lasted only for a few seconds until Sasuke pulled away, his face red and covering his mouth. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked him, placing a hand on his leg. "If you don't want to do this it-"

"No, it's not that." Sasuke interjected. "I… I liked it. But I honestly don't know how to kiss… Like, _kiss_ kiss."

"That's alright Sasuke, I'll teach you." Naruto flashed him a smile and reached out his arm, beckoning him to his lap. "Come here and I'll show you. Don't worry, I don't bite… Yet." The raven teen's face grew red again at that last comment, debating whether to move to him or not. He hesitated but then scooted over towards Naruto, sitting in his lap. "Okay, well… You know I'm a bad teacher. So I guess the only thing I can do is just show you."

"Okay…" Sasuke looked at him nervously, twisting his fingers together. "Be careful with me," he whispered.

"I will be, don't worry," Naruto whispered back before leaning into another kiss.


	8. F Off

**A/N: Okay so I've been wanting to post this all day and I couldn't because I was stuck at work of course. I don't really have much to say besides thank you guys for all of your support and thank you to everyone who is reading this. I know I've been posting the chapters at random times but I promise the next story I write I will have a set schedule of when I post my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show :(**

"Everything is so different now 'Tachi," Sasuke said, looking to his brother with a small frown. The two of them were sitting at an ice cream parlor down the street from Sasuke's house since Itachi wasn't allowed near the house at all. They met there frequently over the past two weeks since school started; every other day or so. Even though they were not allowed to see each other, nothing could keep these two brothers apart. Itachi currently lived with Diedara near the campus of their college, the two of them studying there. Itachi took a bite of his chocolate ice cream and sighed, looking at his brother sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I really wish I could be there for you and mom." He let out another sigh before looking his younger brother in the eye. "If he lays a hand on you or mo-"

"I know, I know Itachi," Sasuke interrupted, rolling his eyes before taking a bite of his licorice ice cream. He had a thing for bitter sweets, not fond of sugar unlike his brother. "You tell me every time I see you. I know, I'll tell you the first time he does." He took a glance around the parlor, making sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "So me and Naruto got the part in the play I was telling you about."

"Oh! So you guys are going to be playing two love struck people?" the older raven replied amused.

"No! I told you it's not like that in that scene," Sasuke grumbled, trying to keep his voice low. "I am gonna play this character that doesn't know love or feelings and Naruto is playing this character that is in a crappy relationship and we kiss two times and it has sort of an awkward ending to the scene. Oh, and he gets to hit me with an ironing board two times."

"Sounds like fun but have you told mom and dad yet?" He looked at him with a raised eyebrow, knowing all too well how that would go if Sasuke had to tell his dad that he had to kiss Naruto.

"I want to tell them but I just… I mean, I just started dating Naruto and I don't want things to get messed up…" The younger raven looked around again, getting nervous talking about this with his brother in public. Itachi noticed his uneasiness quickly though.

"Sasuke, no one here is going to care if you're gay," he stated bluntly. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes and a red face, trying now to hide it behind his bangs. "Look, not everyone is like dad. Obviously mom is way more understanding or you wouldn't be here talking to me right now."  
>"Yea, he's working late tonight so she said that I could visit you today. I just… I am still not able to say it out loud yet. Well, to other people."<p>

"Who have you told?"

"Well, besides you, Naruto and Sakura, I think Kushina knows although I never told her. I think she just suspects it. And then there is this girl named Tenten who knows, some other people in my friends group, and then the people at my old school thought I was but it obviously was never confirmed." He looked down into his ice cream and smiled a little. "You know, I think Naruto really does care for me. He's taking things super slow and only kisses me when I want to kiss him. He doesn't want to push me, I can tell."

"That's a good thing. I can see it in his eyes little brother, he really does have a good heart. He's loud, obnoxious, messy, and crazy; you're complete opposite and yet your perfect match." He gave Sasuke a warm smile and looked at him for a moment, the two of them just enjoying each other's presence until Sasuke's phone began to ring.

"Oh, that's mom. I had better get going." The young raven stood up and grabbed his backpack, having gone over there right after his rehearsal at the school.

"What's she making for dinner tonight?" Itachi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke can tell he missed his mom's home cooked meals considering she was the best around.

"I think she is making spaghetti and meat balls. She always makes the best meat balls."

"Yea, I know…" He let out a sigh and stood up as well, walking his brother out of the ice cream parlor. "Tell mom she has to come and visit me at my apartment one of these days."

"Why don't you just call her and tell her?" Sasuke asked, looking to his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid dad would find out and I really don't want to bring any harm to mom." He looked down at Sasuke and smiled again, patting him on the head. "That's alright though, that's what I have you for. I know dad trusts you more than her when it comes to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He thinks you're his perfect baby and that he has you under his control. He thinks that if he tells you that you can't talk with me, that you'll actually listen."

"Oh, I see." He gave a nod and smiled at his older brother. "I could never not talk to you 'Tachi. You're my big brother and no matter what dad says, I will always talk to you."

"Thank you Sasuke," he replied as he gave him a big hug, kissing the top of his head. "Now go home before dad gets home."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" He started walking off, waving goodbye to his older brother with a smile on his face.

"Bye Sasuke," Itachi called out, waving back and smiling.

School was already two weeks in and a lot has happened at Konoha Community High School. Sasuke and Naruto started dating, although they are keeping it hidden for now. Everyone in their group basically knows but none of them say anything about it because they know Sasuke is still in the closet. Sakura and Tenten started dating and everyone at Konoha high knows about it. She hasn't told her parents but she isn't afraid of showing her true self anymore. Everyone in their group basically knows but none of them say anything about it because they know Sasuke is still in the closet. Sakura and Tenten started dating and everyone at Konoha high knows about it. She hasn't told her parents but she isn't afraid of showing her true self anymore.

Gaara was a whole other story at this point. Sasuke and him had begun to get into arguments over who was going to audition with Naruto but Jiraya (with some persuasion from his favorite grandchild) had let Naruto audition with Sasuke and told Gaara to shut his trap. Overall, Naruto and Sasuke got the part of Marvalyn (now Marvin) who is being played by Naruto, and Steve who is being played by Sasuke. Gaara got stuck doing a scene with Sakura since she just transferred into the class and he had no one else to be paired with. They instantly disliked each other but on the stage, they somewhat went together. They got the part of Phil and Marci for the scene Where it Went.

"Alright guys, settle down," Jiraya called out to the students in the theatre. "So today we're going to be working on the scene 'This Hurts' with Sasuke and Naruto. Can you guys step up?" They two teens stood up and walked over beside the teacher who was looking down at his clip board. "I will also need the people from the hand props to hand in their lists of props as well as the stage props. I want the stage manager here with me to watch and I want everyone to work on their scenes as well." Everyone nodded their heads and stood up, moving to different parts of the theatre to work on their scenes while others went onto the stage to work on their props or costumes. "So have you guys been practicing at home?" Jiraya started, looking at the two boys with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, we have Jiraya," Naruto spoke up while Sasuke nodded with a slight blush on his cheek.

"I told you not to call my name out like that!" he yelled to the blonde, earning a smack on the top of his head. "Anyways, let's see what you've gotten so far."

The two stood up on the stage, almost awkward since there wasn't any actual seats or props yet. Since they had heard about their spots in the play, the two of them have been practicing every night at Naruto's house. Most of the time though, it ended up with Naruto giving Sasuke another kissing lesson. Sasuke had already learned the script by heart and knew all of his lines just within those two weeks. That was one of the things he liked about being an Uchiha, he was very smart and had an almost photographic memory. Naruto on the other hand, could barely get thru the first page without messing something up.

They began their scene after Sasuke had pulled up a chair to sit in, his character sitting in most of the play. Some of the other actors had stopped practicing to watch them go about their scene, creeping up quietly behind Jiraya so that he wouldn't yell at them for not practicing. Sasuke sat in his chair without his script in hand, waiting for Naruto to begin the scene whenever he was done reading over the first page again. The raven had on an almost blank look, trying to pretend to be reading/writing in a notebook as the script described. All of this wasn't necessary at the moment considering Jiraya just wanted a run thru of the lines but he wasn't about to stop them.

Naruto had begun to pantomime the scene at hand, pretending to bring in a basket of laundry. Once the scene had started, his voice was a bit shaky, still having to look at the script a few times. The two of them had watched videos about the scene and had watched how others have performed the scene at hand. They both agreed that they wanted to show up Gaara and Sakura (even though they didn't have anything against the pinkette but there isn't nothing like a little bit of competition) and show that they can dominate this scene. It was a simple scene. Sasuke played Steve, a guy who has a disorder that disables him from feeling physical pain. His brother had tried to teach him what is supposed to hurt and what doesn't hurt and ends up learning that relationships and women (and men in this case) are one of the things he should avoid. Naruto is playing Marvalyn (Marvin in this case) who is in a relationship and is falling out of love with her (his) boyfriend and wants to teach this guy what it's like to love.

The scene begins shakily but Naruto soon regains his confidence, looking into the eyes of his boyfriend beside him on the stage. As the scene progressed, he didn't need to look at the script as much. The both of them were anticipating the kiss scene that was coming up soon. Jiraya had made sure with both students that they were okay with this before allowing them to play these characters. Both of them agreed although Naruto knows that Sasuke is still somewhat nervous about kissing in front of the students. It's a quick kiss though, just a peck in the lips that's supposed to last for a few seconds. When the time came for them to kiss, the theatre got eerily quiet, everyone was watching the scene now. Naruto leaned forward into Sasuke and their lips connected, earning a few gasps from the students and even the teacher. When the kiss ended, they pulled away, their faces red from the slight embarrassment.

"I think that's enough for you guys today," Jiraya called out, interrupting the next line from Naruto. Everyone had begun clapping for the two of them, impressed with how much they have gotten done in just those two weeks. "I am really happy you two have learned your lines so quickly and even went as far as started doing your own blocking. Although that is my job to teach you, I think you guys have done a great job so far. I want you guys to continue practicing your scene out in the seats and then I want Gaara and Sakura up on the stage next." Everyone went back to their spots in the theatre and went back to practicing. Jiraya spoke with the prop crew to see how their set building was going so far. He wanted Sasuke and Naruto's scene to be top priority so that way they could get it blocked and perfected.  
>"Sasu-chan, I got to pee," Naruto announced before they could sit down.<p>

"Okay, so then go pee." Sasuke gave him a strange look before moving to the chairs, getting ready to sit down until he felt himself being pulled away and out of the theatre. The auditorium entrance was empty since school had ended for the day.

"You're really so cute sometimes you know that?" Naruto said with a smirk before they round the corner towards the bathroom. The blonde directed the raven inside and led him all the way to the end of the bathroom, dragging him into the handicap stall. "I'm sorry Sasu but you were just so irresistible up there on that stage," Naruto whispered before grabbing the raven haired boy and pulling him into a kiss. It lasted for a moment before Sasuke pulled away, looking away from the face before him with red tinting is cheeks.

"You're just saying that," he murmured.

"No, I'm not. You heard the other students clapping. You were amazing. And when I looked into your eyes… I got so much confidence up on that stage with you." He grabbed Sasuke's face and made him look into his eyes. "And all I could think about was our kiss scene that was coming up too," he whispered, their lips barely touching. Sasuke could feel himself shiver internally, unsure of what was going on with his own body since he felt the urge to maul the blonde right then and there. Their kissing 'lessons' have been becoming more and more heated as the days go on, Sasuke having caught on quick.

"You're not the only one who was thinking about it," the raven teenager whispered back, closing the gap between the two of them. He felt a hand snake into his hair and another wrap around his waist and they began to kiss a little more deeply. _I just can't help myself around him. No matter what my dad might think, I think… I think I might be falling in love with him._ Naruto's tongue began wrestling with Sasuke's for dominance, although he won once he bit the raven's lip slightly, causing him to shiver and let out a slight moan. He found out this trick yesterday when they were kissing and he bit Sasuke's lip on a whim. Apparently, he liked it considering it made him want to kiss the blonde more and more, a strange feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and the two teens broke their kiss, standing as still and quiet as they could. Two people walked into the bathroom and were now using the urinals outside of the stall.

"Naruto and Sasuke sure did a good job out there today," one of the voices said and their pee was heard hitting the ceramic.

"Yea, for a bunch of fags they know how to act," the other boy laughed. At this comment, Naruto could feel Sasuke's grip tighten on his shirt as he buried his face into the blonde.

"You got something against gays or something?" the first guy asked. The two hidden in the stall could hear them zip up their zippers, relief running thru them that they haven't been caught yet.

"No, I don't. It's just a statement. Gosh, don't get so offended." The two on them walked out of the bathroom and the door shut behind them. Sasuke released Naruto's shirt and he turned around, trying not to look at Naruto at that moment.

"Sasu…" Naruto reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort the raven in his obvious inner struggle. "He didn't mean that. You heard him, it's okay."

"I know Naru… I just, I am scared. I am afraid of being judged by everyone. It was just a scene, they don't actually know I'm gay. But what if they find out for real that we are together? What if they start calling me names and stuff?" Sasuke turned around and looked as though he was going to cry. "I'm trying so hard to be okay with it Naruto. I like you so much and I feel so happy around you and I think that you're so awesome and you make me a better person. I know my mom and dad can see that I'm changing too and Itachi says all the time that I'm becoming more confident in myself. But this… I don't know what to do about everyone else. What if I get beat up again?"  
>"I will always be there to protect you," Naruto stated, a smile lacing his lips sweetly. He pulled Sasuke in and wrapped him up in a hug. "Yes, there are going to be some people who don't accept us. But there are also a lot of people that will support us no matter what. And no one is going to beat my Sasu-chan. I will protect you no matter what." He lifted Sasuke's face and placed a small kiss on his lips. "You're too cute, you know that?"<p>

"Oh be quiet," Sasuke blushed, smiling back at the blonde. His deep black eyes met the blue oceans and found the sincerity of his words. "Thank you Naruto."

"It's my pleasure," Naruto replied, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend once more.

The auditorium was emptying after the rehearsal had ended, Jiraya having given out the instructions to his stage crew and some practice exercises for his actors. Gaara was coming over to Naruto's house today to hang out since he kept saying that he missed Kushina and wanted to see her. Sasuke walked beside the two of them quietly as they chatted. Naruto tried hard to include Sasuke in their conversation but he just wasn't into it today. They parted ways as Sasuke kept on walking, making his way over to the ice cream parlor. After today, he really needed to talk with his brother about everything that was going on. _I know Naruto said he would always protect me and he would always be there but… That still doesn't stop people from looking at me so judgmentally. I can see that look in my dad's eyes if anyone so much as mentions Itachi's name…_

Sasuke was in for a surprise when he walked into the ice cream parlor. Itachi was sitting there already, eating his a banana split with Diedara, the two of them sitting on one side of the table. On the other side, Mikoto sat with her ice cream cup, smiling and laughing along with the two of them.

"Mo-mom? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked surprised as he walked up to the table. He sat down beside his mom as she patted the spot beside her.

"I know you come here sometimes to meet with Itachi and you said you were going to be late coming home so I figured this is where you were coming. I guessed right too." She gave her youngest son a small kiss on the head and turned back towards the other two that were at the table.

"So Diedara, I want to know more about your art," she started, Diedara's eyes growing wide with excitement that someone was actually asking about his art. Itachi rolled his eyes and smiled, having heard all about it already. He looked to Sasuke and noticed that there was something off about his younger brother.

"Sasuke, let's go get you some ice cream while they talk," Itachi said to him, earning a head nod in reply. "What's wrong little brother?" Itachi spoke as they reached the counter. Sasuke sighed slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"I am still having doubts. Not that I don't like Naruto but about people and they're judging." The elder Uchiha gave his brother a sweet look and wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they waited for the ice cream.

"You know what I always say when someone looks at me judging or someone says something mean?" Sasuke shook his head and looked at his brother expectantly. "Fuck 'em," he shrugged. Sasuke's eyes opened wide, never really having heard his brother curse before. "That's right, I said fuck them. They don't know you and they don't need to know you. So you can just tell them to fuck off and leave you alone."

"But I can't say something like that…" He shook his head and sighed, grabbing his ice cream.

"Say it Sasuke, say it right now. I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"Fuck off. That's what I want to hear you say to whoever says mean things to you."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before saying those two words. He was always told never to curse or use any types of profanity and yet, here he was with his brother in the middle of an ice cream shop being taught to say the word fuck. "Fu-fuck off," he stuttered.

"It was a nice first try," Itachi laughed, walking them back over to the table where they left Diedara and Mikoto. She seemed to be getting along well with Itachi's boyfriend which Sasuke was happy about. _Maybe I can tell her someday soon. I hate hiding secrets from her._

**A/N: Okay guys so tell me what you think please and thank you. I will post my next chapter in a day or two. I kinda have an idea of what's gonna happen and I kinda like it haha so yea. Thanks**


	9. Forget School, Have Some Fun!

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 9! I'm not sure how this one is and I'm currently working on chapter 10 right now. Tell me how this one turned out. I'm on a roll with these chapters though. Like, I get the ideas and then they stay in my head all day until I type them. Oh! And who else is upset that the Naruto manga is coming to an end in November? I am really sad, I've been watching this show since middle school. Anyways, read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto, although I wish I did.**

The weeks were moving by fast, school blowing by and the play that the two teenagers were working on was coming in quickly. On top of all of the rehearsal for the play 'Almost Maine', Jiraya had signed up his theatre class to decorate for the Halloween dance that the school was throwing. It was the first time they had thrown an event like this and wanted some of the students to play the part of ghosts and ghouls around the dance floor. With the teachings of Jiraya, the class had become skilled in such a short amount of time that the principal had even decided to visit the class to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on. Overall, Jiraya felt very happy that he got a class that was so into learning theatre and acting, that he really was just there guiding them rather than really giving them hard direction.

October had arrived and the school was getting ready for their Halloween dance, the theater department taking a break from the play considering it wasn't supposed to even be done until November. The teacher gave a lot of credit to Sasuke and Naruto though, the two of them really pushing the rest of the students to really get into the play and help create the show they all wanted. Sasuke and Naruto were the stars of the class, showing up even Gaara who was well known at his other school for having excellent acting skills. The two of them would play around and act out different scenes together although most of them involved some sort of kissing scene or one of them confessing their love to the other.

The blonde was walking down the hallway, passing out the flyers for the dance. It was taking place in the school's cafeteria considering how big it was. He walked around, greeting people and handing the flyers to people as well as posting them around the halls with tape. "You guys should come to the dance this Halloween, it's gonna be awesome and fun!" They students took the fliers and smiled, all nodding their head in excitement. Naruto walked around the halls for another moment, lunch time coming close to end. Looking down at his hands, he realized he only had a few more sheets left in his hands and decided to finish hanging the rest on the wall. Or maybe just throw them out? He decided on the latter and walked to the bathroom, wanting to throw them out in secret in case his teacher was walking by.

Before entering the bathroom, the blonde paused for a moment, hearing yelling coming from the bathroom. "You stay the hell away from him; he's mine," he heard a familiar voice growl.

"He doesn't' belong to you. He doesn't belong to anyone," the other voice chimed in while Naruto tried hard to place the first voice.

"Naruto is mine and mine alone. Always has been, always will be. So why don't you just run back to your mommy and daddy and leave me and him be."

"Fuck off Gaara." Naruto's eyes opened wide when he realized who had just said that. He could hear the anger in Sasuke's voice when he said this. A small smile graced his lips, somewhat proud that Sasuke was standing up for himself right now. He has seen in the past month and a half that they've been together, that the raven was starting to become bolder and he stands up for himself more.

"Oh, so Christian boy grew a pair of balls," the red head said, sounding amused. Naruto could just picture the smirk on his face right now. "Well then why don't we just fight for him? Whoever wins gets to be Naruto's boyfrie-"

"That's enough Gaara," Naruto said in a sharp tone, having heard enough of their argument. "I am not going to go back out with you and that's final."

"So you would rather be with this little wimp than me?"

"Yes, I would," he stated. Sasuke gave Gaara a satisfied smirk as Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Sasuke, why didn't you just walk away from him? He's not worth it, he's pathetic."

"I know, I'm sorry," the raven mumbled, dropping his head down.

"Don't be sorry," Naruto said as he stopped the two of them, looking into Sasuke's eyes with worry. "I just… Gaara isn't exactly good people and I know his history; you won't be able to win in a fight against him." Their eyes locked on to each other for a moment before Naruto looked away, afraid that he might start tearing up. "I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of him."

"Naruto, it's okay. Really, it is. I mean, we go to school together so there isn't anything we can do about it. Besides, I know you'll protect me no matter what." He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and smiled at him. "I think that we'll be fine."

"Okay my Sasu-chan," the blonde smiled in reply, giving him a small peck on the cheek. The bell for the end of lunch period had rung out and both of them sighed since they weren't going to see each other for the day since their theatre class was only every other day. They stood there for a minute before moving again, only to be stopped by Sakura and Tenten.

"Hey you guys!" Sakura smiled while she held Tenten's hand. In school, the two couples were out and about as gay. Just about everyone knew except for their parents.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten," Sasuke nodded, smiling in reply. "Where are you guys going? I thought your classes were in the opposite direction?"

"Well, yea they are but…." Sakura looked at Tenten and blushed slightly.

"We're skipping the rest of the day so we can have a date," Tenten finished, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends waist.

"Oh, that sounds like a great idea!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "Sasuke? What do you say? Wanna skip our last few classes? I mean, you're already acing everything you take." He looked to his boyfriend pleadingly, earning an eye roll and a smile in reply.

"Naruto…" The young raven could feel himself grow nervous at the thought of skipping school. He's never done something like that before.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Tenten started, catching on to his nervousness. "I know some of the student aids that work in the office so you don't have to worry about the school calling your parents and telling them you missed some classes."

"And besides, me and Tenten skipped last week too and had a lot of fun." Sakura gave the two of them a wink and squeezed Tenten tight. Sasuke stared at the two of them stupidly as Naruto started laughing.

"Wow, that was quick," he teased.

"We didn't go all the way," Sakura yelled out, glaring at the blonde. "We did have some fun though but other than that, we had a really good time. There is this restaurant we went to eat at that was great and then we walked along the bridge by the water."

"I love that we live close to the sea," Naruto stated, looking over to Sasuke. "So what do you say?"

"I… I…" Sasuke thought for a moment, unsure of what to do. The only thing he could hear in his head was his brother telling him to say, '_Screw mom and dad. Go live your life. You're not gonna be young forever._' "Yea, let's do it," Sasuke smiled, nodding to his friends. They all cheered and began walking towards the back of the school near the bus loop.

"Tenten basically knows the schedule of the security guards so she can sneak in and out of the school whenever she wants," Sakura said to the two friends. They nodded their heads and followed the two females, successfully sneaking out of the school grounds and making it out to the side street for Tenten to get her car.  
>She drove a Honda Civic Hatchback. It was a dark purple with pearlescent pink mixed in. Inside, it was completely different than what a normal car would look like. It had manual transmission and a bunch of buttons on the dash board. She turned on the car and revved up the engine, almost like she was getting ready to race. The speakers in the back kicked in and had strong bass, playing some techno music thru it. She turned it down and turned to Sasuke and Naruto in the back seat. "You guys like my baby? I've been racing this car for a while," she said happily.<p>

"You street race?" Naruto asked, his face lighting up. Sasuke just looked at her curiously, not sure what street racing really meant but by the car he was able to assume that it wasn't exactly legal.

"Hell yea. My dad is a mechanic and I grew up around cars. I just love them." She turned back around in her seat and smiled, grabbing the clutch. "You guys might want to buckle your seat belts. I'm gonna show you what it's like to really drive a car."

"What have you gotten me into Naruto," Sasuke stated, grabbing his boyfriends hand in the back seat after he buckled his seatbelt quickly.

"Come on, live a little Sasuke. Just enjoy yourself and be happy. This is technically our first date you know," Naruto replied, squeezing Sasuke's hand slightly. He could tell the raven's face was red even though he tried hard to hide it behind his bangs.

"Okay Naru, I'll trust you." He smiled to his blonde boyfriend and leaned in, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Let's go have some fun today."

The group of friends walked into the restaurant and was greeted by the hostess who already knew Tenten and Sakura by name. "You guys must really come here a lot," Sasuke commented. They nodded their heads and explained that they come here after school on some days and just hang out together.

The restaurant was empty for the most part, one or two booths full with customers. According to Tenten, Wednesdays were their slower days during this time so that's why they usually skipped on Wednesdays. Sasuke sat on one side with Naruto, sitting closer to the wall. Sakura sat across from him with Tenten on the outside. After they ordered their drinks and food, Tenten decided to start the conversation off on a somewhat awkward note.

"So, how far have you two gone yet?" she asked, causing Sasuke to almost spit out his soda and Naruto to just stare at her wide eyed. She and Sakura laughed at the two of them and how red their faces were getting.

"We haven't really gone very far, not that it's any of your business," Naruto replied, wrapping an arm around Sasuke to calm him down. "We're taking things so."

"That's so cute!" Sakura squealed. "Me and Tenten have done…. A few things."

"Why are we having this conversation?" Sasuke couldn't help by ask. Never having been in these types of situations, he wasn't really sure how to proceed.

"This is what friends do Sasuke," the brunette stated. "We talk about sex and people and clothes and just everything in general."

"Oh, so… like, we talk about what we do with each other? Isn't that a little weird?"

"It is but friendships and relationships are weird and besides, it's so fun talking about this stuff because it gets super awkward but we won't judge each other." Sasuke smiled at that last comment, happy that his friends wouldn't judge him no matter what he did.

"Okay, that's cool." He looked at Naruto and smiled, suddenly really happy that he was there beside him. "I mean, we really don't do much else besides kiss right now."

"Well that's normal," Sakura interrupted. "That's sort of how I was at first because I was so nervous about the whole female thing but to be honest, it's really great and I just always am left wanting more. So I finally went for it and took more." She gave a look to Tenten and blushed, seeing her girlfriend smiling and blushing slightly. Tenten doesn't usually blush so it was surprising to see her do so for Naruto and Sasuke.

"I know I'm still nervous and I don't have like, any experience with this kind of stuff," the raven admitted, shrugging his shoulders beneath Naruto's arm.

"That's why I'm here for Sasu-chan. I've been with a guy before but we never really got past where we're at now. Although sometimes, I just want to jump and attack you," he joked, earning a cute blushing glare from the boy beside him. "What! Can you blame me? You're down right gorgeous! Too good looking for your own good."

"Oh my god, look at Sasuke blush!" All three of the teens at the table stared at Sasuke who was now redder than a tomato.

"You all are so horrible," he murmured as he buried his face in his arms. The food arrived soon after this happened and they all began eating and laughing again, mostly at Sasuke's expense since he was so innocent and easy to pick on. When he started joining in on the fun, that's when everyone was surprised because he was actually starting to use curse words while he spoke. Well, mildly. "What the hell are you looking at?" he said to his blonde boyfriend who stared at him with wide eyes.

"You! Since when did you start using curse words! I even heard you tell Gaara to fuck off when you guys were arguing in the bathroom."

"My brother has been teaching me," he admitted, his getting a touch of red tint from the slight embarrassment. "We hang out sometimes after school and he's helping me try to kind of... Step out of my shell. I mean, besides you Naruto."

"That's awesome," Tenten said. "You're brother sounds pretty cool. I wanna meet him. Is he cute?" After she said this, she winced in slight pain as she received a punch in the leg from her pinkette.

"My brother is really cool. He has this boyfriend named Diedara that is actually Naruto's cousin. They actually helped me out a lot with being able to come out to my friends. Now I just have to work on my parents." Sasuke gave a sigh and stirred the food around on his plate. "My dad kicked my brother out just because he was gay and wouldn't change his mind about it. Itachi wants me to wait to tell my parents but I don't want to. I'm happy with Naruto and I want them to see that."

"That's really brave of you Sasuke," Sakura smiled. "You know how my dad can be. I'm almost positive he would kick me out too."

"You guys could always come stay with me!" Naruto said out loud. "I mean, think about it. I have a spare bedroom at the house so Sasuke can sleep with me in my room and Sakura can have the guest room!"

"Naruto! Don't say stuff like that!" Sasuke called out, almost spitting food out at Sakura across the table.

"Oh come on Sasu~~ you know that you wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Naru-chan. It's gonna happen eventually," Tenten spoke as she shrugged.

"I didn't say I didn't want to..." Sasuke replied, getting the same surprised, food spitting reaction from Naruto. Everyone started laughing again and finished their food quickly, Naruto paying for Sasuke like a gentleman and Tenten paying for Sakura like a... Well, a gentlewoman. They walked out of the restaurant, saying their goodbyes to the hostess on their way out. The sky was clear and sunny but there was a slight crisp chill in the air.

All four of them walked down the street, laughing loudly and not having a care in the world. Sasuke was even holding Naruto's hand for a few minutes until he realized they were out in public. _It feels so natural holding his hand. Itachi always says not to care but why can't I just get over it? "_Sasuke," Naruto whispered to him after sticking a piece of gum in his mouth. "It's okay, really it is. I know you're still uncomfortable with going completely public and that's okay."

"Thank you Naruto," he whispered back, hiding a smile behind his bangs. The two in front of them came to a stop, the two boys almost bumping into them.

"Hey, what's the holdup guys?" Naruto asked, recovering from his almost collision.

"We're here at the spot we told you about,": Sakura said with a smile. "We come here to chill out and have fun."

"And by fun you mean make out," Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"That's exactly right!" Tenten announced. They led them behind some bushes and found themselves on the shore a ways down from the rest of the people. They were secluded, sitting in a spot amongst the bushes with a great view of the water. There was a large clearing they were sitting in, having been cleared out between all of the bushes and small trees. "We found this place one day while walking along the beach looking for a spot to make out," Tenten stated, noticing the faces of the other two. "It's pretty cool actually because no one really walks along this part of the beach and we can go out on the water if we want."

They all sat down on the dirt, not caring if they're clothes get dirty. Tenten sat down with Sakura in her lap, Naruto following suit with Sasuke sitting in his lap. Without warning, the two started kissing their significant others in their laps, earning surprised gasps. Sasuke had brought his hands up and wrapped them around Naruto's neck, securing himself safely. He could feel the blondes tongue dancing across his lower lip, begging for entrance. When he opened his mouth, the tongue ravished him, wrestling with his. Sasuke could taste the winter fresh taste of his gum that he spit out moments ago, trying to capture that taste in his mind. Naruto's hands were slowly rubbing Sasuke's lower back, inching their way underneath the shirt. The raven's face was glowing red at the touch, the soft hands ghosting over his skin.

Naruto could feel Sasuke grow hungrier and hungrier with each kiss. He decided to shift the raven in his lap so that he was straddling him, their lips barely leaving each other's mouth. His hands found their place back at Sasuke's sides, sliding under his shirt. Sasuke invited the touches, smiling into their kiss when he felt the blonde's nails scratching his sides slightly. Sasuke took a quick glance at the other couple sitting near them and found them in a similar position. Sakura was on top of Tenten kissing her with her legs on either side of the brunette. His attention was called away when he felt a pair of teeth clamp down on his lower lip, almost gasping. There was a strange feeling beginning to build in his lower abdomen with every nip Naruto took at the raven. His hands left the blondes hair and came down to his stomach, his hands lightly creeping under the shirt like Naruto had done before.

After another moment of kissing, Naruto tried pulling Sasuke in closer. Sasuke gasped when he did so, feeling something against his lower half. Naruto was getting hard from the intense make out session with his boyfriend. He didn't say anything about this, just kept on kissing. With each pull on Sasuke's body, he can feel himself getting hard as well, rubbing against Naruto's. It was a weird sensation for him since he's never experienced this before. None of their make out sessions ever got this intense since his mom made him keep the door open since she knew they were dating now. Naruto's hands wrapped around Sasuke's lower back, scratching slightly at the skin underneath the shirt. Sasuke let out a small hiss and a sigh as he realized how much he loved it when Naruto did that.

Their kiss broke apart for a second, catching their long awaited breath. Naruto dropped his head down a little and started nipping at Sasuke's lips, this time moving along his jaw with small kisses. Sasuke's breathing got heavy again as the heat between them began pooling some more. With every bite that Naruto gave, Sasuke's breath eventually turned into quiet moan. He paused at the raven's neck for a moment, letting his tongue roam over the pale smooth skin. Sasuke shivered at the feeling of the tongue that was quickly followed by a small bite. The plump lips of the blonde were sucking at the skin at the base of his neck, moving under his chin and following to the other side.

Suddenly, Sasuke's pocket began vibrating heavily in his pocket. He wanted to just let it go and keep on ringing but Naruto pulled away first to let him pull it out. When he looked at the caller id, he was surprised to see who it was. It was his brother Itachi calling.

"Hello?" Sasuke said after he finally answered the phone.

_"__Hello little brother, where are you? I thought you wanted me to come to your rehearsal today. Did you forget about me?"_ Itachi tried to sound somewhat hurt but he knew that Sasuke would never intentionally forget.

"What time is it?" he thought out loud, pulling his phone away to look at the time. "Holy shit! It's already 2:30! Naruto, Sakura, we're late for rehearsal!"

_"__You're not even at school?"_ his brother questioned from the other side. _"Where are you? I'll come and get you although you should have already been here."_ Sasuke could practically hear the satisfaction in his brother's voice as he said this.

"No, I'm not at the school and I have a ride already. I'll be there soon."

_"__Okay, see you soon."_

The four of them stood up and brushed themselves off, Sasuke and Naruto trying desperately to get their boners to go down. They walked awkwardly behind Sakura and Tenten and tried hard to think of things that would make any man go soft. "Think about dead babies," Tenten said, trying to be helpful but just earning a terrified look from Sasuke.

"Picture your mom naked," Sakura shrugged.

"Oh! Grandma boobs."

"Okay! Okay guys, I think that's enough," Naruto called to them, shaking his head. "I think we're good now."

"Okay, whatever you say," Tenten teased as they got in the car and sped off.


	10. Happy Birthday Naruto!

**A/N: Okay guys, so I wasn't going to post this but I just finished it and I'm really nervous because this is my first time letting someone read my lemons. Yes! Finally something happens. I'm nervous but yea, just let me know how I do I guess! So yea, YAOI WARNING. Who knows, I might throw some other stuff in there later with one of the side couples. Anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks a bunch guys. **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto... Unfortunately lol **

Sasuke sat in the small apartment and looked around nervously having never been in Itachi's apartment until today. His dad was going to be working late tonight so he asked his brother if they could have a more private conversation. Naruto's birthday is in two days, Saturday, December 10th. His mom is throwing him a birthday party and a lot of their friends are gonna come. Tenten, Sakura, Shikamaru, Haku, and even a few other people they had become friends with in theatre class. And of course, his mom invited Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro. They were slightly older than the rest of them but Kushina insisted they come, claiming to miss the two siblings even though they were really cold and kind of mean according to Naruto. Diedara was coming and so that meant Itachi was coming as well. That made Sasuke happy because he wanted him to see how cute he was with Naruto. Sasori, who is Gaara's cousin, was coming to the party as well and was bringing Konan and Nagato. They became friends with Naruto easily and everyone was surprised when he was able to get the three emo looking people to actually smile.

Right now, all Sasuke could think about was a _gift_. What was he supposed to get his boyfriend if he already has just about everything he could want already? So he came to Itachi for advice. His brother was fixing them something small to eat in the kitchen while Sasuke waited on the sofa. He would have invited his mom to come but he still hasn't told her yet about him and Naruto so he decided against it. The apartment was somewhat small, nice for a first apartment. The living room had nice furniture thanks to Diedara. Everything was deep blue and gold, which was purposefully done to match Diedara. According to Itachi, whenever his boyfriend sat in the living room, it almost amplified the color of his eyes and hair. This made Sasuke think of his own boyfriend while he looked around the room. _He's turning 15, same age as me. Everyone always says, 'Get him whatever 15 year old boys like!' but we're completely different!_

His thoughts were interrupted by the entry of his brother into the living room with a tray of food in his hands. One was a bowl of cherry tomatoes for Sasuke and the other was a bowl of carrot sticks for Itachi. "Diedara has me on a diet," he stated, noticing the surprised look on his younger brothers face when he picked up a carrot stick. "He doesn't let me have sweets as much as I used to. Said even though I'm skinny, it's still unhealthy."

"Well, he's not wrong," Sasuke murmured to himself, earning a small glare from Itachi. The young raven gave out a sigh and picked up a tomato, throwing it into the air and catching it in his mouth expertly. "So, I need help."

"That's an understatement," Itachi joked, dipping his carrot stick into the ranch dressing. He stopped laughing once he felt a tomato hit him square in the chest and fall into his lap. After quieting down, he put the tomato onto the tray and urged his brother to continue.

"Okay, so anyways," he let out with a huff. "As you know, Saturday is Naruto's birthday and I have no idea what to get him."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," the older raven shrugged, biting down onto his carrot stick.

"No! I can't! I'm so bad at this! I've never had to buy a gift for a friend before and now I have a boyfriend and I can't even think of something he likes!" Sasuke growled in frustration and ate another tomato, chomping on it harshly. "Every time I ask him what he likes, he always says these corny lines like, 'All I want is you' and 'I have everything I want right here'. Like, what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Have you guys been intimate yet?" Itachi asked bluntly, Sasuke almost choking on a tomato and his face turning red.

"Not exactly," Sasuke admitted. Itachi could see the obvious discomfort coming off of his brother and decided to move and sit next to him.

"I know this is probably really awkward for you and I didn't want to have to be the one to do this but I feel like I need to teach you about sex and what to expect. It's different when you're with a man too so if dad talked to you already, just forget about what he said." He waited a moment for Sasuke to calm down a bit before proceeding, the younger nodding his head for him to continue talking. "I think you're a little young but then again, I was 15 when I lost my virginity too." A smile graced Itachi's lips at the memory, a small chuckle emanating from his throat. "We were so awkward about it, you have no idea. His name was Kisame, you remember him right?" Sasuke thought about it for a second before nodding his head. "Yea well, he had to move away and we broke up but anyways, I'm gonna give you a few tips because if you're not careful, you can really hurt yourself."

"Re-really?" he stuttered in reply, looking at Itachi with concern.

"Well, yea. I mean, it's different because you're not exactly using the same holes as females have. It feels good, don't get me wrong. Believe me, does it feel amazing. But without proper preparation, it could hurt and besides, the prep time is usually fun." He paused for a second, going over a few things in his head and trying not to scar him. "Maybe before we get into that stuff, how about we just talk about oral sex?"

"How do you perform oral on a guy?" Sasuke looked down into his lap and tried to think about it.

"Think about eating a banana or a popsicle stick. Or maybe a lollipop." Itachi smiled to him, trying his best to describe how to give a blow job. "So, you take Naruto's penis with one hand, or maybe two who knows how big he is;" he paused for a second to take in Sasuke's red face once more before continuing. "And you put it into your mouth. Now, be careful of teeth because you don't want to hurt him. Sometimes it's good to roll back your lips over your teeth while you're sucking on it just to be careful." Sasuke was looking more and more red as the conversation went on, eating his cherry tomatoes and staring hard at the table in front of him. He wouldn't dare look at Itachi while they talked about this. "Now, you start to move your head up and down his penis in a bobbing motion." Itachi did his best to mimic the movement and not be completely embarrassed but failed horribly because his face had begun to turn bright red as well. "Okay, and then you start to suck on it like you would a popsicle or a lollipop. Hollow your cheeks like this sometimes," he said with an example of sucking in his cheeks, "And you can try experimenting with different things like playing with their balls and stuff with your hand. You remember those Chinese meditating balls that mom used to have? Kinda play with them like that in your hand."

"This has been majorly awkward," Sasuke commented as he stood up. "I think I should go now. I've been traumatized enough for one day."

"Okay well, let me give you a ride home," Itachi said to him, grabbing the tray and putting it into the kitchen. They walked out to the car quietly, Sasuke staring out of the window with a weird look on his face. "Sasuke, I know it's weird but this is the things guys do with other guys."

"Oh, I'm not weirded out by it," the younger brother stated with a smile. "I'm just trying to think of ways to get Naruto alone on Saturday. I'm actually more excited now to go."

"That's great. Why not stay the night? You guys have sleep overs all the time, right?"

"Yea... we do but Kushina won't let us keep the door closed anymore now that we're dating..." Sasuke rolled his eyes and huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why not stay at someone else's house? Do you know anyone who won't care that you do dirty things at their house?" Sasuke looked to his brother with a big smile on his face, nodding slowly.

"I know just the person to ask," he said as he pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

The party started at Naruto's house at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Kushina had decorated the house slightly with balloons and streamers with the help of Mikoto. The two of them had grown extremely close over the past two months, the two chatting always about decorating and shopping. Mikoto had offered to help Kushina make Naruto's cake this year, creating a large three tier orange and white cake since orange was his favorite color. A few people had arrived on time, the door bell ringing loudly. Naruto opened the door and greeted everyone happily, hugging and taking whatever presents they brought to the living room. He hadn't expected many gifts since he had just met most of these people this year but everyone that had arrived so far had brought him something.

It was two o'clock and Sasuke still hadn't arrived yet, Naruto checking his phone every five minutes to see if he would text him. He was out shopping for a present with Sakura and Tenten since they hadn't picked up a present yet. Sasuke told Naruto that he had a surprise for him but he wouldn't get it until later on that night. They were going out to Tenten's house to stay the night. She had a really big house with its own movie theatre inside. Sasuke had suggested it the other night out of the blue for some reason. It didn't matter to him though, he just wanted Sasuke show up already.

Diedara showed up with Itachi, both having a small present in their hands. Mikoto rushed to her eldest son and embraced him in a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek. During this exchange, Diedara snuck away to speak with Naruto in private. He promised Itachi he wouldn't tell Naruto about what he and Sasuke had talked about.

"Okay cuzo, I gotta tell you something but promise me please you won't say anything to Sasuke. It's about your birthday present tonight." He held out his pinky to the younger blonde while looking around for Itachi.

"Alright," Naruto nodded as he grabbed his the finger. "What is he getting me?"

"It's not really what he's getting, more like what he's gonna do. I'm only saying this because I want you to shower before you guys go lay down and stuff." Diedara noticed the blonde's eyes go wide. Naruto knew they were going to Tenten's house to stay the night but he didn't think Sasuke really had anything planned something. "He wants to-"

"Hey Die! I found you," Itachi interrupted, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, I was just wishing him happy birthday," he replied quickly. Naruto noticed the surprised look on his cousin's face and decided to take that chance to leave, knowing all too well Diedara was going to get yelled at by his boyfriend.

The young blonde let out a sigh before joining the people that had already arrived. They all went to the backyard that was equally decorated with some tables with more food. Kushina had bought a pop up tent for the back yard since it was supposed to be a pretty sunny day out today. Naruto chatted with a few people and welcomed some more into his home. His face had lit up when Sasuke finally walked thru the door, not even bothering knocking anymore. They hugged tightly and Sasuke gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to find his mom. They had already told all of their friends not to say anything about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship since his mom was going to the party and didn't want her finding out just yet.

Everything was going smooth. Mikoto sat in the back yard with Kushina, drinking wine coolers and watching the teenagers talk and laugh and dance. Sasuke's mom watched him closely for a little bit, noticing the few changes that have been taking place in her son. He's smiling a lot, laughing and actually talking to people without being scared or nervous. Sasuke actually seems comfortable and is even getting close to people, letting them punch his arm playfully and such. Itachi walked over to the two adults and sat down next to his mom, grabbing a wine cooler for himself. Even though he wasn't 21 yet, Mikoto could actually care less at this point; he was now a grown man that was living with his boyfriend. She looked at her son and smiled. "I want to thank you Itachi," she said as she watched her youngest son talk with Naruto. "And you too Kushina. I feel like if Naruto didn't move in and Itachi didn't talk to Sasuke every day, then he wouldn't be so…"

"Happy?" Itachi said, nodding his head. "That is none of my doing, I can assure you."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"You really can't tell Mikoto?" Kushina leaned forward in her seat and looked at the Uchiha in the eye. "You can't tell what's got your son so happy? He's in love." Itachi's eyes grew wide and he started shaking his head behind his mom, trying to tell Kushina to keep her mouth shut but after those few wine coolers she had, she wasn't in her right mind. Neither was his own mom considering she was a light weight as well since Fugaku didn't exactly allow alcohol into the house.

"In love? In love with who?" She looked at her youngest son again with a more careful eye. She could see he was laughing and talking and… standing awfully close to Naruto, basically hanging all over the blonde. The look in his eyes is what gave it away though. She could really tell by that wide eyed listening-and-hanging-onto-every-single-word-you-say look that he gave the blonde. For a moment, she was quiet until she sat back in her chair and took a sip from her wine cooler. "I'm happy for him. He'll tell me when he's ready."

"You're so awesome mom," Itachi commented before standing up and walking over to his own boyfriend.

"We both are," she nodded before smiling at Kushina and clinking their wine coolers together.

After the rest of the people had finally arrived, it was about 4 o'clock and everybody was having fun and eating pizza. The living room was full of people either playing in their mini call of duty tournament or watching and yelling for their friends to win. Others were outside enjoying the day, mostly Itachi with Diedara and all of his friends that had come. Naruto was currently sitting on the couch with Sasuke in his lap, the two of them watching the game on the screen. The blonde had his hair snuggled into the raven's before him while Sasuke cheered for Sakura who was actually turning out to be better at this game than people expected. Nagato was standing watch in the kitchen in case Mikoto had walked into the house so that way he could warn the two love birds on the couch.

Nobody had anything bad to say about the two except for a select few. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro tried everything they could to get Mikoto into the house and distract Nagato but they kept failing. Gaara even went as far as to go to Mikoto and tell her that Sasuke was having an asthma attack but she just shrugged and said that Naruto knew what to do. The redhead now sat on the other couch, glaring at the two on the other side of the living room. Temari was sitting next to Shikamaru, trying her best to engage him in conversation but he just looked bored. She whispered something in his ear and he seemed to perk up a bit, nodding his head and then stood up. Much to Gaara's displeasure, Temari went with him, the two of them going out back to probably make out in some corner.

His glares had no effect on the two sitting together, both of them distracted by one another. Everybody else at the party thought it was the cutest thing in the world when Sasuke was giving Naruto his birthday kiss in front of all of their friends. After a little while, Mikoto and Kushina came inside and they broke apart, everybody snickering as they did so. They all gathered in the kitchen the best that they could and sang happy birthday, Naruto almost crying from happiness. He told everyone how grateful he was to have so many new friends this year and that they had all come for his birthday.

Opening presents came last and he was more than overly excited for it. He got a few new video games, some t-shirts and two gift cards to the mall since some people just didn't know what to get him. Sasuke had given him some spools of guitar strings and a pack of brand new picks for his guitar. The strings had been broken multiple times ever since Sasuke started trying to learn, so he figured he ought to replace them for him. Sasuke smiled at the thought of his actual present that he was going to give him later on tonight and Naruto had no idea what it was. Diedara failed in telling him what Sasuke's gift was since Sasuke never really left the blonde's side and Itachi took his cell phone away. Tenten knew what was going on as well as Sakura but they kept their mouths shut as promised.

Tenten had a big house with many rooms. Her mother inherited the house and money from her parents along with their chain of weapon shops around the state. Her father owned almost all of the mechanic shops around the state as well, specializing in restoration as well as building custom cars for some pretty wealthy people. All in all, Tenten's house was pretty big and had many cars and many weapons. It was just the four of them there for the night, the brunette's parents having gone to a car show for the weekend and won't be back until Monday afternoon which was okay with them because there wasn't school Monday and the four of them had decided to stay at Tenten's house the whole time.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's nervousness when they entered the mansion, Tenten and Sakura sneaking glances at the two of them. She showed the two of them to one of the spare bedrooms they were going to be sharing for the weekend. It was spacious with a large queen sized bed in it. It had a nice view of the pool in the backyard as well as a Jacuzzi and a small pool side bar. Sasuke looked out at the view and smiled as he turned to Naruto. "I wish we could go in the pool! I've never been in a pool at night."

"Have you ever gone skinny dipping?" Tenten asked as she walked into the room with some extra blankets and pillows. Sasuke shook his head and raised his eyebrow, looking between a giggling blonde and brunette. "Well, maybe we can go skinny dipping after I warm the pool up since I know you guys didn't bring bathing suits."

"What is skinny dipping you guys?" Sasuke asked out loud after seeing Naruto's face turn slightly red.

"I have Sakura heating up the pool now," Tenten said as she put her phone away. "I want it nice and warm for us. I'll tell you what it is after you guys come out back." She walked away with a smile on her face, saying something about getting towels and bringing them downstairs. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a curious expression.

"Naru? What is skinny dipping?" Naruto's face turned red again as he looked Sasuke up and down before turning away.

"It's when you go swimming with no clothes or bathing suit on," he murmured. The blonde snuck a glance at Sasuke's face and couldn't help but get surprised by the look his boyfriend had on his face. "Sasuke? What are you thinking?"

"Why not do it," the raven shrugged. "I mean, my brother keeps telling me to try new things and do adventurous stuff. This is one of those things, right? Besides, I trust you, Tenten, and Sakura. And well..." He looked at Naruto and blushed, turning away and heading for the door. "Let's get going already, we don't want them to wait."

They headed downstairs and found the two girls in the kitchen, Sakura grabbing some sodas and Tenten holding the towels. They were both giggling as they walked thru the back door and headed out to the pool. The pinkette dipped her toe into the water to check the temperature, nodding her head in approval. Her and Tenten started stripping down immediately after setting down the towels and soda. Sasuke and Naruto turned their heads to be polite, though it didn't matter because even though the lights were off in the backyard, the pool still had lights inside of the water. Naruto started getting undressed first and gave Sasuke an encouraging smile and a wink before pulling off his face. Sasuke's face turned redder than ever before when he got a glimpse at the blondes butt. He started taking off his clothes after Naruto got into the water, swimming over to the girls. He gave once quick glance over to his friends to make sure they weren't looking before he took off his boxers and jumped into the water.

The water was warm, Tenten having had Sakura heat up the water to a good temperature since the weather was starting to get cool in the autumn months. They all were splashing each other and swimming around, having small races and just relaxing in the water. "So this is your first time really doing something like this, right?" Tenten asked Sasuke as they calmed down and relaxed in the shallow end of the pool. He just nodded in reply and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm your friend now and I say I'm gonna show you a wilder side of life." Sasuke smiled and nodded his head. He was somewhat distracted from watching his blonde boyfriend float about in an inner tube that Tenten brought out. Sasuke never really got to see Naruto without clothes on; at least not for long periods of time. The two girls noticed the look in the raven's eyes and decided to swim away to their own spot to make out.

From the way Naruto was sitting in the inner tube, Sasuke couldn't really see anything besides his upper body and his legs, his butt stuck firmly in the middle and his arms covering his privates. Sasuke swam over to him quietly. "Naruto," he said, scaring Naruto and almost causing him to fall out of his floaty.

"Sasu-chan, you almost gave me a heart attack!" the blonde whined, putting a hand over his heart. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled, swimming closer to Naruto.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and started pushing him around in the water. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Nothing really. Mostly just about my birthday party and stuff. I'm just happy that everyone had come to the party and all of the gifts. My mom seemed to have a good time since your mom was there and kept her company." He paused for a minute and turned his head, his face resting in Sasuke's neck. "And you were there with me and everyone was watching out for us. It was the coolest thing ever. You know how much I love your company." Naruto gave a small kiss on his neck and smiled against the skin after Sasuke gave a small shiver.

"Naruto, not right now," he mumbled, pulling back to look into the blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"Why not?" he pouted, getting out of the inner tube smoothly. "I just wanted more birthday kisses." Naruto approached Sasuke and grabbed both of his hands, pulling him against his body. The raven's breath hitched slightly with the feeling of skin against skin. Then, Naruto switched places with Sasuke and pushed his back against the pools wall, attaching their lips together. Sasuke couldn't help but melt into the kiss, bringing his hands up and wrapping them around Naruto's neck. The kisses were sweet at first, not too much tongue. Naruto was trying to tease the young raven with his kisses, kissing him on his lips and on his chin, moving all around his neck and face. Occasionally, his tongue would dart out and lick his neck, his teeth lightly grazing over the skin.

Between the two of them, Sasuke was beginning to get hard with every bite and lick. Every now and again, he would push his hips into Naruto's so that he could feel his dick brush against the blondes who was also getting equally as hard. They both groaned softly every time he did this, Naruto's bites getting rougher. He moved his lips back up to Sasuke's, taking over his lips and tongue with his. Their tongues wrestled hard against each other and their hips grinding more and more. The blonde lifted his leg and rested it between Sasuke's legs, pressing more firmly into his groin. A gasp escaped the raven's mouth but was silenced by another heated kiss by Naruto. Finally, the two broke apart, both breathing heavily while looking at each other in the eye.

"You guys ready to go inside?" Tenten called out from the other side of the pool, standing out of the water stark naked. She had no shame and they knew it too because at this point, they really didn't care. Sakura was getting out of the water too, being a little more modest as she tried to hurry to get her towel on.

"Yea, we can get out now," Naruto nodded, pulling out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke pouted slightly but followed suit, grabbing a towel quickly. They dried off the best they could but Tenten said it wouldn't matter and they all walked into the house in their towels.

"Don't worry about your clothes. We have a maid that comes once a day so she'll take care of them."

The four of them all walked upstairs and went their separate ways, Tenten and Sakura heading into one room, and Naruto and Sasuke heading into the other. Sasuke felt somewhat awkward at this point because he knew what he wanted to do but he was unsure of how to start it. So, he walked over to Naruto who was now sitting on the bed with his towel wrapped around his waist, looking thru his bag that he brought for something to wear. "Naruto," he whispered, causing the blonde to stop his searching. His eyes went wide when he noticed how close he was standing to him, about a foot away with a hungry look in his eyes. "I want to give you your birthday present now," he said quietly, his face turning red with embarrassment. Naruto nodded and waited for the raven to move.

Sasuke approached him slowly, leaning down to kiss him. It was a soft and gentle kiss, a little different than earlier. He was mimicking Naruto in his teasing, kissing along his jaw line and neck with added bites and licks here and there. Naruto leaned his head to the side to allow better access, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's lips on his neck. Suddenly, his eyes went wide when he felt a hand touch his leg underneath the towel. Sasuke froze for a moment, feeling Naruto's surprise underneath his lips but then continued on when his body relaxed. The blonde was starting to get chills up and down his arms at the touch. Sasuke's hand rubbed his inner thighs softly, making their way up until it found what it was looking for. Naruto spread his legs open a little wider to allow better access as Sasuke's hand gripped Naruto's hard length beneath the towel.

Slowly, he rubbed him up and down, still sucking on his neck and licking the skin after every bite. Naruto's throat was letting out small groans with every slow rub. Sasuke decided it was time to move forward with his plan now that the blonde was fully into it. He started to move down slowly, kissing Naruto's smooth tanned skin on his chest and lower to his stomach. Sasuke himself could feel his hard dick hanging down beneath the towel, the friction from the cloth causing him to moan as well. When he was at his stomach, Sasuke decided to kneel down on the floor, his hand still rubbing Naruto's dick beneath the towel. Looking into the blonde's eyes, he decided to try something his brother suggested. He looked straight into those big blue eyes and licked his lips, biting the bottom one slightly before releasing it. He could only think that it worked considering Naruto's eyes closed and he dropped his head back, letting out a soft moan.

"Sasuke, you look so fucking hot right now," he breathed, looking back into those black eyes that were before him.

"I think I could look even hotter," Sasuke said with a smile, bringing his other hand up to undo the towel from Naruto's waist. He opened up the blondes legs a little wider and got settled in between them, his hand still rubbing on Naruto's dick. Naruto felt that he could cum just looking into those eyes that were so filled with lust.

"I want to see how hot you can look for me Sasuke," he replied in a deep voice. Sasuke nodded his head and lowered his mouth to the tip of Naruto's dick. He hesitated but it only lasted for a second before he took the tip into his mouth. Naruto let out a moan, throwing his head back and resting on his arms behind him. "Oh fuck, Sasuke," he hissed, closing his eyes tight. Sasuke slowly began moving his head up and down the hard dick in his mouth, rubbing his tongue against the shaft as he did so. Remembering what his brother had awkwardly taught him, he started to suck on it, sucking in his cheeks slightly. The blonde before him let out another moan, gripping the bed sheets behind him. _I'm pretty sure I'm doing this right by his reactions_, Sasuke thought to himself after taking in another moan from the blonde above.

He snuck a glance at Naruto and their eyes locked onto each other. Neither would turn away as the raven pulled out the penis from his mouth and started licking it up and down slowly. Naruto shivered from the sight, reaching up and lacing his fingers thru the soft black hair. "Sasu…" he breathed, licking and biting his lips. Another moan escaped his lips when he took him in fully. They were young so neither was really all that big, but just big enough for Sasuke to slightly gag as Naruto thrust involuntarily into his mouth. "Sorry," he whispered. Sasuke just shook his head and shoved the blonde's hard dick deep down his throat again, humming lightly. All of his brother's tips had come in handy in this moment and he was suddenly really grateful that his brother was gay.

The blonde started to thrust again but Sasuke didn't mind. He kept his eyes locked onto his boyfriend, drinking in the sight. His tan skin was sweating slightly and his skin was getting increasingly red. "Sasuke.. I'm close," he panted as he locked eyes with the dark orbs staring at him. Naruto's face was flushed, more so now that he noticed the hungry boy staring at him with his dick in his mouth. Sasuke brought up his other hand and started juggling Naruto's balls lightly which caused the blonde to thrust again. He could feel it in the balls in his hand that he was getting close. Sasuke was familiar with this feeling considering he took to masturbating ever since him and the blonde started becoming slightly more intimate. He knew that it was wrong but he didn't care anymore what right and wrong was. "Sa.. su… ke…" His breathing got faster and harder and Sasuke took this time to bob his head faster, knowing all too well what was going to happen. His brother told him what to get prepared for and it was up to Sasuke whether or not he wanted to swallow it. He said it was salty and bitter which he didn't really mind considering that he likes salty and bitter things.

"Oh god, Sasuke," Naruto called out as his hand gripped the raven's hair a little tighter and started thrusting a little more into his throat. Sasuke kept bobbing his head up and down, the balls in his hand becoming tense with each touch. "Yes, Sasu..!" The sudden taste of salt entered the raven's mouth and he slowed his bobbing, milking the dick in his mouth hungrily. Naruto laid back against the bed, breathing heavily and wiping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. Once Sasuke was sure he cleaned up everything, he crawled onto the bed and laid beside Naruto, placing a hand on his chest. He could feel his heart beat slowing down underneath his hand.

Naruto turned and looked to Sasuke, his breath having calmed down. "Sasuke…" he started as his face inched closer to him. "I… That… That was amazing," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed those amazing lips of his, running his tongue along his lips. "Kiss me Sasuke, I wanna taste myself in your mouth," he whispered, bringing up a hand and placing it on his cheek. Sasuke complied and kissed him, allowing Naruto to dominate his mouth completely. The raven was groaning into the kiss, finding this way hotter than he could have thought. He felt himself get hot again, the towel that was still wrapped around his waist rubbing lightly on his weeping dick. Naruto took notice in the tent and slipped a hand down, grabbing it and rubbing his thumb over the tip slowly. He brought his hand back up and licked his thumb lightly. "Now, it's your turn," he said with a hungry look in his eyes. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto was already removing the towel from the raven's waist, dick in hand. He gave Sasuke a quick wink and a smirk before completely engulfing the raven's dick.

"Oh, my god," was all Sasuke could say before clamping his eyes shut and arching his back, his hips slightly thrusting as the blonde started bobbing his head.

**A/N: Okay guys. So there it is. I know, it was probably really horrible. I just get so nervous letting people read this stuff haha believe it or not, I gave my mom a link to my story. I can just imagine her reading this. But then again, I gave her some links to some pretty great stories I've read on here and they had some pretty explicit stuff. So yea, enough rambling. Let me know what you think guys. I really appreciate it. **


	11. Happy Halloween

**A/N: So here is chapter 11! Yay! Sorry for the wait guys. I've been busy this past week. But anyways, here it is. I hope you like it. I don't really have much to say besides thank you to my followers and to all of the reviews that I've been getting. You guys are awesome. **

The weekend went by in a flash, the four of them watching movies all day and then swimming all night. Sasuke had never had so much fun with anyone before and wished that the weekend would never end. On Monday night, Tenten had driven the three teenager's home sadly, wishing they could all stay another night but there was school tomorrow. Over the weekend, the girls had taught Sasuke how to use concealer to cover up any hickeys or bite marks that may show up. It came in handy because once he learned, Naruto wouldn't hold back from sucking on his boyfriend's neck and leaving marks up and down the pale skin. Sasuke didn't mind one bit, just meant that he was going to be getting a lot of practice with makeup.

Sakura had bought him the makeup and showed him where to get it at when they went to the mall Monday before they all went home. "You're skin tone is close to mine so you can use this make up right here," she told him as she handed him a light toned concealer. When he purchased it, he got a few strange looks from the cashier but he shrugged it off, it wasn't his business anyways.

At the Uchiha house, Sasuke's mom welcomed him home with wide arms, hugging him and kissing his head. This was the first time Sasuke had ever stayed at someone else's home before so his mother was very concerned about her baby. "Oh Sasuke, I was so worried about you!" she cried out. "You're okay right? Did you have fun? I hope you didn't stay up to late. Did you eat okay? Did you brush your teeth?"

"Mom!" Sasuke spoke up, getting slightly frustrated with her rambling. She was taken back with surprise but he quickly composed himself and masked his frustration. "I had a really great time. I'm very thankful that you and father had let me go and spend the weekend with my friends." He gave her a smile and hugged her back once more, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm going to go to my room now. I already ate before we left the house so I'm not hungry. I just want to go and shower." Sasuke looked around the house for a moment and realized it was a little quiet around there. "Where's dad?"

"He had to work late tonight. You know how busy he can get." Mikoto smiled wearily and turned around, heading towards the kitchen. "I am just going to make a salad for myself to eat tonight since neither of you will be eating dinner."

"Mom," the young raven started, sighing lightly. Over the weekend, he talked with Naruto about telling his mom that he was gay and that he and Naruto were dating. He was obviously nervous but since his dad wasn't home, he figured this would be as good a time as any. "Yes dear?" she asked as she stopped walking, turning to her son with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you about something…" He sighed and set down his bag, standing awkwardly and fiddling with his hands.

"Well, why don't we go into the kitchen and talk. I just made a pot of coffee not too long ago, I rather enjoy drinking coffee during the evening for some reason." A small smile graced her lips as she led the way to the kitchen with her son in tow. He sat down, staring at the table with his hands still mashed together in his lap. His mother grabbed two cups from the cupboard and poured the coffee into them, placing them on the counter as well as some sugar and cream. "Do you want me to add sugar?"

"You're letting me drink coffee?" Sasuke asked his mother in surprise. His father never let him drink coffee, said it was bad for him.

"You're fifteen years old and growing up. I think it's about time we start letting you make your own decisions about whether or not you like something" She chuckled slightly at the sight of her son's face, confusion and surprised mixed into one. "I think it's about time we start letting you do more things on your own too. Your dad and I won't be around forever. I might not be too happy about it but I need to accept you're growing up and I can't keep babying you."

A smile graced Sasuke's lips as he took the coffee cup and brought it to his lips. He sniffed the coffee nervously before taking a sip. "This is perfect," he announced. "You know I'm not really a fan of sweet stuff so I don't think I would have wanted any sugar in it." She shrugged her shoulders in reply and proceeded to spoon sugar into her coffee along with a splash of cream. Sasuke gets his taste for bitter things from his father whereas Itachi gets his taste for sweets from his mother.

"So Sasuke, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as she stirred her coffee with her spoon. Sasuke's face paled noticeably and he took another sip of his coffee, trying to hide his face behind the cup.

"Well, I just… I wanted to know how you felt about Itachi?" He didn't want to jump right into the conversation of himself just yet. Sasuke thought this over a million times last night, that's why he was tired today.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee, crossing her legs under the table.

"About him being… Well you know, gay. I mean, I saw the way you took to Diedara and you still talk to Itachi, unlike father. But are you really okay with him being gay?" He looked to his mom with slight worry in his eyes. All he wanted at this moment was to be accepted by his mother, he'd have to work on his father another time.

"Of course I'm okay with him being gay," she laughed. "Sasuke, I love both of you guys with all of my heart. When Itachi came out as gay I wasn't the least bit surprised either." She paused for a moment, trying to pick the right words to say. "I love him and I love you. I don't care who you guys choose to love. All that matters to me is that you guys are happy and that you make the right choices. That's why I talked to your father about giving you a little more freedom and for you to start doing things on your own." She placed a hand on Sasuke's and gave him a warm smile. "I want you to be able to tell me things and come to me in your times of need. Lord knows Itachi calls me all the time for cooking recipes." She laughed again and sipped her coffee again.

"That's good to know," Sasuke sipped his coffee as well. He stared at his coffee hard for a moment after he set the cup down, the silence in the kitchen almost becoming unbearable. Mikoto already knew where this was headed but she didn't want to push her son to tell her. So, she waited. She sat there, sipped her coffee, and waited for her son to say something. About five minutes passed before Sasuke's lips parted. She noticed there was a scared look in his eyes and they were beginning to water slightly. "Mom," he started, lowering his head slightly so that his hair covered his eyes. "Mom, I'm gay and I'm dating Naruto." He didn't say anything else, just sat there with his face covered. He was shaking a little, having to let go of his cup in case he spilled it.

No one said anything for a while. Sasuke was scared. Yes, his mom did accept Itachi and didn't care that he was gay but Sasuke too? What did she think of it? Was she mad? Was she going to throw him out just like Fugaku threw out Itachi? Sasuke heard Mikoto chuckle lightly after another moment of silence and he chanced a glance at her. Her face had a wide smile on it and her eyes were slightly wet as if she was going to cry. The raven before her wore a face of confusion, his eyes laced with more worry. "I know Sasuke," she said, laughing a little bit more now.

"What do you mean you know?" Sasuke asked. He didn't know what to say or think at this point as his mom grabbed his hand to try and calm him down.

"I already knew about you and Naruto," she admitted, squeezing his hand lightly. "I didn't want to force it out of you, I wanted you to be able to tell me yourself."

"Did Itachi tell you?" He looked at her, now with slight anger just thinking that Itachi could betray him like this.

"No, he didn't. Actually, Kushina did. Well, not exactly but she said you were in love with someone at Naruto's birthday party. I watched you for a few seconds and it wasn't hard to realize who she was talking about. I am a little hurt though that you guys let her know and not me." She gave her son a small pout before smiling again. "I understand though, you didn't know exactly how I would react especially after everything that happened with Itachi." She paused again and sipped her coffee, sighing slightly. "I will always love you. I can't say I'm completely ecstatic because I can't hope for grandkids now but I am happy that you're finally breaking out of your shell and falling in love."

"Please don't tell dad," Sasuke whispered, wrapping his hands around his cup again. "Please mom, I don't want to get kicked out like Itachi. I don't think I would be able to handle that..." He started tearing up, his breaths coming in quickly. "I love you and dad and Itachi and Naruto... Why is that so wrong? I want dad to be able to accept me."

"Honey, honey," Mikoto put her cup down and rushed to Sasuke quickly, grabbing his face in her hands and getting him to look her straight in the eye. "Sasuke, honey please calm down. No one is going to kick you out. I won't allow it. We'll just keep this our little secret, okay?" He nodded his head slowly and sniffed, trying his best to calm his crying. "Oh, Sasuke, you're just the cutest thing in the world," she murmured to him as she pulled him into a head. She heard him laugh lightly in return as he hugged her back.

"I'm gonna go and shower now," he told her, pulling away and wiping his face. "I am really tired too, so I think I'm just gonna go and take a nap once I'm done."

"Okay honey, have a good rest." The two of them smiled to each other and Sasuke stood up to put his cup into the sink. Without another word, he rushed upstairs to put his stuff away and take a shower. His smile wouldn't leave his face no matter what. _I am honestly really relieved about this. I hated keeping this from my mom. _He let out a sigh and sat on his bed for a moment, lost in his thoughts. _I just hope that dad has to work on the evening of the play… I haven't even told them much about it. Now that I know mom is okay with it, I wouldn't mind her seeing it… _He let out another sigh and shrugged his shoulders, standing up and stretching. _No use worrying about it now._

!

Everyone was excited for the Halloween dance that was coming up. The theatre department decorated the large cafeteria with streamers and balloons of orange and black, hanging bats and cobwebs everywhere. The science department let them borrow their class skeleton and they dressed him up in a grim reaper costume, setting him near the door. Somehow, Jiraya had managed to convince the principal to let them use a fog machine to give it an eerie effect with the dim lights. On the windows were a bunch of Halloween decals of pumpkins and black cats. There was a large table that was littered with food, drinks and sweets.

Being part of the theatre department meant that they had to work during the dance although they were told to take it in shifts so that everyone was able to have some fun. At 6pm, the first of the people had begun to arrive, pop music playing loudly thru the speakers. The DJ they had come in was a friend of Deidara's named Hidan. He dressed up as well with white and black face paint and was wearing the same cloak as his other friends usually did. Naruto made sure that Deidara had a talk with him about his language because he's met him before and he isn't exactly the best person to talk to, constantly cursing and talking about perverted stuff and weird religions. He owed Deidara a favor, so they went ahead and considered the favor paid after this.

Sasuke was at the refreshment table passing out drinks to people, laughing at some of the expressions he got when people looked into their cups to see gummy worms or eyeballs floating in their drink. Naruto was on the dance floor, hanging out with some friends. Jiraya had scheduled Gaara to cover the refreshment table first but since he wasn't apparently able to come until 7:30, Sasuke switched with him which wasn't that great considering Naruto had to take his shift at the food table once Sasuke got off.

"You guys did a really great job on this," one of the teachers said to Sasuke after he handed her a drink.

"Thank you, we really wanted to do a good job." Sasuke gave her a smile but it soon faltered once he got a glimpse of her. She had red eyes that threw off the raven, almost scaring him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked him, raising her hand to her face.

"No, I just didn't notice the contacts at first, kind of threw me off for a second."

"Oh, these aren't contacts," she told him with a laugh. "My eyes are naturally like this. I'm Albino but I don't have the white hair. It's weird."

"What subject do you teach?"

"I teach English 3 and 4 honors. It's mostly for Juniors and Seniors so maybe I'll have you in one of my classes next year."

"Yea, probably."

She left the table after another moment, leaving the raven alone. Everyone was on the dance floor having fun with their friends. Sasuke wanted so desperately to go and find Naruto but he didn't want to seem too clingy. After his conversation with Sakura, he has been trying to give the blonde his space…

_ "__You and Naruto spend so much time together," the pinkette told him as she munched down on her sandwich. The two of them went out to eat together, not having spent a lot of time with each other since they got into their relationships. _

_ "__Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked in return, sipping his soda slowly. _

_ "__Well it's like a yes and a no. Naruto is this loud and friendly guy and he is always around people joking right?" She looked to him and he nodded his head, keeping his eyes on his food for the moment. "And you're always right there beside him where ever he goes, right?" Sasuke nodded his head again, his shoulders slightly slumping down. "So maybe you might want to give him some space. Tenten is kind of the same as Naruto and I don't want to hold her back from doing what she wants or having fun. I mean, I trust her so I won't have to be around her 24/7,"_

_ "__I trust Naruto too," he stated, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I just…" he paused for a second to swallow his food. "I just want to be with him all the time. He's so much fun to be around and he's so cute… I feel like I never want to leave his side at all."_

_ "__That may be but you also don't want him to get tired of you either…" _

_ "__What do you mean?" He sat up in his chair and gave her a serious look, almost scared. _

_ "__That kind of stuff happens sometimes when you're always around someone. They get tired of you and they don't want to be with you anymore." _

_ "__I really don't think Naruto would get tired of me… Do you?" He looked to her with worry in his eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. _

_ "__I really don't know but maybe you might want to start giving him some space so that way he doesn't start getting tired of you…" _

_ "__You might be right…"_

_!_

For the past two weeks, Sasuke has been trying to keep a good distance from Naruto. They hang out in school but not after school so much unless they're practicing for the play. Sometimes they'll make out but it doesn't go beyond that because he always ends it before they could really do something. Even in school though, Sasuke has been trying to talk with more people. He isn't ignoring the blonde, just trying to give him space to do his own thing. Sakura gave him a thumbs up one day and told him that she thinks he's doing a good job but little did either of them know, Naruto didn't like it one bit.

"Hey Tenten, can I talk to you for a minute?" Naruto asks the brunette as they are setting up the final decorations for the Halloween party. They have an hour before it starts and there were still a few minor things that needed to be done here and there.

"Yea, sure," she nodded her head, setting down the decorations she had in her hand. They walked over to entrance of the cafeteria and stood outside near the bus loop. "What's up Naruto? Is everything okay?"

"I think… I think Sasuke doesn't like me anymore.." Naruto said, his head dropping down. "I don't know who else to talk to about this right now. And please, don't tell him I said anything about this."

"No, it's okay. I won't say anything. But what would make you say that? They boy is completely in love with you."

"Yea, that's what I thought," he shrugged, shuffling his feet around. "I mean, after what happened at your house, we haven't really done anything too… Well, you know. And that's okay! I don't want to rush him or anything and I want us to take our time but… He doesn't talk to me that much anymore, and he doesn't text me as often, and during lunch he doesn't really talk with me… Am I going crazy or does it seem like he's trying to distance himself from me?"

"I don't really know… Maybe I'll talk with Sakura later when she gets here and she what she says." Tenten gave him a pat on the back and led him back towards the cafeteria. "I'm sure it's nothing though, really."

"Okay," he murmured, his shoulders slouching forward under the brunettes arm.

!

The party was in full swing by the time 7 o'clock rolled around. Everyone came dressed up and ready to dance. Hidan was doing a good job so far of playing music, a lot of techno and pop music, a few rap or rock songs threw in here and there. Sasuke was currently sitting down at his table waiting for 7:30 to finally come so that he can go and enjoy the dance. Glancing at his phone for the millionth time that evening, he let out another sigh. _Naruto hasn't texted me at all or even really spoke to me at all. I mean, this whole distance thing isn't really working out as well as Sakura said it would.._

Tenten walked up to the table and greeted Sasuke happily, asking for a drink. "So Sasuke, what's going on with you and Naruto lately?" she started as she sipped her drink and leaned against the table.

"What do you mean 'what's going on'? We're fine," Sasuke said, almost sounding offended.

"Well, I heard from someone that you two aren't doing so well…" The brunette looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I… not that I know of? I'm really confused, what was said though?" He stood up and poured himself a drink, downing it quickly. "I don't know anything about us having any problems…"

"I heard that you were becoming more… distant? I think that's the right word I'm looking for."

"Distant? Who told you that?" Sasuke looked at Tenten with worry now, unsure of how to handle this right now.

"Naruto did," she admitted, finishing off her drink. "He said that he's afraid you don't like him anymore because you're becoming more distant and not talking to him as much… He thinks that after what happened at my house over that weekend you maybe are scared or something…"

"Oh no," he gasped, throwing his hand over his mouth. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. That's not what it is about at all. Holy crap."

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is it true?"

"No! I-… Me and Sakura had a conversation a while ago and she said that I should give him some space because he might get tired of me and so I've been trying to keep myself at a safe distance so that he won't _not_ want to be with me."

"Damn it Sakura," Tenten said out loud, shaking her head angrily. "I told her not to get mixed up into other peoples relationships."

"I need to go find Naruto and talk to him before his shift starts, would you mind watching the drink table for me? I won't be long. Please Tenten." He looked at her with wide eyes and a pout. She sighed heavily and nodded her head, giving him an encouraging pat on the back before he left.

Sasuke walked away from the table and searched the dance floor, asking a few people here and there if they've seen Naruto. No one had apparently seen the blonde for the past twenty minutes, having disappeared when Gaara showed up. _No, anyone but Gaara. With Naruto thinking like this, I really hope he doesn't do something stupid!_ The raven searched frantically for another minute, checking the bathrooms and asking a few more people. He finally got a lead since someone saw him walk outside with said red head a few minutes before. When he headed outside, there was no one around that looked even remotely close to the blonde. _What was his costume again? I think he said he was going to be… A fox? _He looked around again and headed towards the bus loop where the kids got picked up and dropped off since it was right next to the cafeteria. When he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Na-.. Naruto?" His breathing got heavy as the blonde tore his lips away from the red head, turning to look at the now surprised looking raven.

!

The music was playing loud and everyone was dancing. The party had started not too long ago, everyone arriving here and there. Naruto was mingling in the crowd, dancing and chatting with his friends. He kept glancing at the refreshment table, getting a few glimpses of his boyfriend from between the other people on the dance floor. Sasuke was sitting down, looking at his phone. _Why does he keep looking at his phone? I wonder if he's waiting for a text message from someone else.._ Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head. _No, I'm not going to think about this. He doesn't want to talk to me so I won't talk to him. _

More of Naruto's various other friends came and said hey to him, more of them dancing. As thirsty as he got, Naruto refused to get something to drink. "I don't want to talk to him right now," he told Haku who just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to get something to drink.

"Everything okay Naruto?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. It was Gaara, almost unrecognizable in his costume. He was wearing a mask that covered half of his face, and a cloak around his body. "What? I'm the phantom from phantom of the opera."

"Oh, I was a little scared for a second there," the blonde laughed in reply, scratching the back of his head. "I'm a fox. Like my tail?" He turned around and showed the red head his tail that was hooked onto his back belt loop. "I bought it when I went to the mall last week."

"That's cool," Gaara nodded in reply. "I heard you tell Haku that you didn't want to talk with Sasuke, is everything okay?"

"Yea, well… I don't really know. I think he doesn't like me anymore…" Naruto turned his face away and looked again at Sasuke, who was smiling and talking with Haku at the table. "I think maybe he might like someone else."

"What makes you say that?" the red head asks, straightening his back up and glancing at the raven.

"He doesn't really hang out with me as much anymore and we make out but he seems like he's distracted when we do…"

Gaara smiled slightly when Naruto sighed, hiding it once he turned back to him. "Maybe he just isn't the one for you. Maybe he isn't really gay?"

"You think so? I mean, after what happened on my birthday, I would say he was pretty okay with being gay." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. "I just wish things didn't get so complicated so quickly."

"Things were never that complicated between us, you know?" Gaara said, Naruto's eyes turning to the floor.

"I know what you mean but-"

"Why don't we go outside and talk. I can barely hear myself think out here."

"Yea, okay."

Gaara led Naruto out of the building and over towards the bus loop where it was quiet. "Man, it was just so loud in there," the red head said, leaning against one of the pillars.

"Yea I know. Hidan isn't doing a bad job though. Deidara was right to have him DJ our dance. I'm gonna have to thank him later."

"Naruto," Gaara started, getting the blondes full attention. "Why did you break up with me?"

"Are we really going to do this right now?" Naruto asked him, giving him an annoyed look. "I really don't think this is the time to talk about this."

"I think it's as good a time as any. I really want to know, I feel like I didn't get a straight answer."

"Because I didn't want to date you. It's that plain and simple." The blonde paused and stepped closer to him, not wanting people to really get into their conversation. "You were possessive. I don't mind clingy or things like that but you took it to a whole new level. I couldn't have any guy friends and you would always give people death glares whenever they looked at me." He clenched his fists and clenched his teeth, starting to get angry. "You were my best friend, you still are. But you need to let me be me. I want to be with Sasuke and you keep trying to get in the way."

"Because I love you Naruto," Gaara admitted, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I just wanted to make you happy."

"If you want to make me happy, then just leave me alone. I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"What did you say?" Gaara growled, moving from his spot against the pillar. He switched their positions and pushed Naruto against the pillar. "I will always be there for you Naruto. Obviously Sasuke doesn't want to be there for you."

"You don't know anything. I don't even know anything. What I do know is that I need to get away from you and go find him. I want to talk to him."

"No, you don't." The red head grabbed Naruto's shoulder and held him to the pillar, smashing their lips together.

"Na-.. Naruto?" a familiar voice called out. Naruto pulled away from Gaara's face and looked up to see Sasuke, a surprised expression on his face that was soon turning into confusion and anger.

"Sasuke," he called out to him, pulling out of Gaara's grip. "Wait,"

"No," the raven said as he turned to run. He started to run away towards the entrance of the school with the blonde following close behind. "I don't want to see you right now," Sasuke said as he rounded a corner, heading down one of the dimly lit hallways. Naruto caught him and grabbed him by the wrist, pushing him against a wall. There were no teachers around at the moment, so they didn't have to worry about someone finding them. "Leave me alone," the raven sobbed, the tears running down his face. He fumbled around in his pocket for a moment, grabbing his inhaler and taking in a deep breath.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, trying to get the raven to look at him. "Please, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh, yea? You want to tell me that I didn't see Gaara kissing you over there?" Sasuke's voice was laced with anger and hurt, something Naruto has never heard before.

"_He_ kissed _me,_ I didn't kiss him Sasuke. He forced himself on me. Besides! What do you care anymore! You don't even want to date me!"

"I never said that!" Sasuke snapped. He looked into the deep blue eyes, trying his best to hold back his tears. "When did I ever say that I didn't want to be with you?"

"You didn't but-"

"No, there's no buts Naruto. Tenten told me that you think I didn't want to be with you anymore. Why would you say something like that? Where would you get that idea?"

"I just… You haven't been talking to me that much lately and we don't hang out as often and whenever we kiss, I feel like you don't want to kiss me that much anymore." It was Naruto's turn to look hurt. His eyes were beginning to water slightly as he stared into the black eyes of his boyfriend. "I thought you didn't want to be with me. That maybe I did something wrong."

"This has been one huge misunderstanding," Sasuke said, shaking his head. He started to laugh lightly. "Naruto, I had a conversation with Sakura and she said that I should give you space and that we shouldn't hang out as much so that you wouldn't get tired of me."

"Really?" the blonde asked, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. Sasuke nodded his head, wiping his eyes as well. "Sasuke, I could never get tired of you. I want you around me all the time."

"You mean that? Even when we're at lunch and there are other people around who want to talk to you?" Naruto nodded his head. "Even after school when people ask to hang with you but you come and hang with me instead?" Naruto nodded again, smiling now. "Even when I -  
>"Sasuke, I love you!" the blonde said to him, effectively cutting him off. "I love you Sasuke, and I don't want you to ever leave my side."<p>

"I-… I love you too Naruto," Sasuke whispered, a wide smile lacing his lips. Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to the raven's while they smiled, wrapping their arms around each other.

"I love you Sasuke," Naruto whispered again, kissing him softer now.

"I love you too Naruto," he whispered back, embracing him in a tight hug.


	12. Save Me!

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 12 like I promised. I did change some stuff so I would advise you to re read these next two chapters. I will be updating it with a new chapter hopefully soon. Thanks for reading guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Okay guys, now that the set is complete, I want a full run thru of the play. No stopping unless I say so." Jiraya took a look at his notes and sighed. "The costumes aren't ready yet so we're going to have to deal without."

"You mean we're gonna have to act naked?" a voice called out, the class erupting in laughter.

"No Naruto." The teacher rolled his eyes and smiled, "Unless you want to?"

"No! No! I was only kidding!" the blonde spurted out, shaking his head and hands.

"Then quiet down twerp." He turned to the rest of the class, his expression turning a bit serious. "The play takes place in three weeks. I want everyone handing out fliers and selling tickets. Our ticket sales are our big thing to bring in money besides the concession sales during the play. You each will get two complimentary tickets for your parents or whoever you wish to invite. Other than that, it's $3 for children, and $5 for adults. Which is pretty cheap to be honest but I wanted more people to come. So we'll see how this goes. But for now, everyone to their places, and let's get on with this practice."

Everyone scattered and went to the stage, disappearing behind the curtains and set pieces while two people went to the sound/lighting board to work. Amidst this time, a few people came in and greeted the teacher, wanting to watch the rehearsal. He approved and let them sit in the audience. Once the show started, everybody back stage started whispering so that they weren't heard in the audience. The stage manager, someone named Joseph, was giving people orders and communicating with the people at the sound board.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, looking for the raven. "Sasuke, where are you?"

"I'm over here Naruto," he called out as loud as he could from behind the set piece. He was at the prop table set up in the back, grabbing their pieces that they were going to be using on stage. Their scene was the second one in the play so they needed to be ready soon. The first pair went out onto the stage and started the play, the music fading out nicely. The mikes haven't been set up yet so they were talking rather loudly.

"Aren't you nervous?" Naruto asked him as he grabbed his notebook.

"No, not really. I'm rather confident actually." He gave Naruto a small smile and pecked his lips quickly. We'll be fine. Don't worry, we're the best ones out there."

"I know, I was just checking on you," the blonde said as he smiled at him, giving him a wink.

The two of them went to their side of the stage and watched the scene from behind the curtains. "They're doing really good," the raven whispered, Naruto nodding in agreement. Once the scene finished, they parted, giving each other a kiss on the lips and whispering their good lucks. They lights came up on the stage and Naruto was found sitting down on a bench against a wall, notebook in hand and writing something down. Sasuke walked in with a laundry basket and set it down, going back thru the makeshift door and reentering with an ironing board. Suddenly, he wacked Naruto with the board on 'accident' and dropped the ironing board, rushing over to Naruto. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," he started, checking his head. And so the scene began…

By the end of their scene about 10 minutes later, the few people that were in the audience were clapping, the teacher nodding in approval and writing down some notes. "Who was that out there in the crowd?" Sasuke whispered to the stage manager. He just shrugged in reply and called out his demands to get the next set piece ready to go out and the actors to get ready. The rest of the play went on without any major problems. There were a few problems with lighting queue's and the sound as well, songs playing at the wrong time. The other actors though, kept on going which Jiraya was seen nodding his head in approval because in theatre, you don't stop acting just because the music started at the wrong time; you just talk louder. Some of the other actors were missing a few of their props as well and had to pretend like they were using stuff like cups and other items. So it was safe to say they were almost ready.

"I can't wait until the real thing," Naruto said when they went over into the dressing room so they can talk normally. "I want to see what everyone is gonna say when they see us kiss on stage."

"Yea, I know what you mean," Sasuke murmured, sighing as he sat on the counter. "I am a little worried though, I really don't want my dad to show up."

"I thought you said you talked to your mom about making up some excuse?" he asked him, sitting on the counter beside him. It was empty inside of the dressing room besides everyone's belongings littered against the mirrors.

"I know but there is that slight possibility that he'll actually come and I don't want him to. I know that out of the three nights, he has to work on two of them. On the Sunday showing, I know he doesn't work but I think my mom said something about distracting him by taking him out or something. I don't know."

"Hey Sasu," Naruto said softly, grabbing Sasuke's face and turning his head. "Everything will be fine and it'll all work out. I promise. Besides, I'll protect you no matter what." He leaned in and kissed Sasuke's pale lips, trying to pour as much love into them as he can.

"I know you will," Sasuke whispered back, bringing his hands up to wrap into the blonde's hair and try to pull him closer.

"You're a little forward today," Naruto commented, smiling slightly into their kiss.

"I just really want to kiss you right now," Sasuke growled in reply, closing in on his lips again. Naruto took the hint to be quiet and pulled Sasuke's legs up and into is lap so that he was sitting in his lap on the counter. Everyone was out watching the play so they didn't have much to worry about and besides, where they were sitting would give them enough time to pull apart if anyone opened the door.

Naruto dropped his hands and left them on Sasuke's lower back, ghosting his fingers around the edge of the raven's pants, earning a gasp and goose bumps raising on his skin. He let his teeth clamp down on Sasuke's and he sucked on is bottom lip, knowing all too well what turns him on. Sasuke let one of his hands drop from its position wrapped in the blondes hair and dropped it to his chest, snaking his hand beneath the shirt to get at the tan skin. Ever since their little misunderstanding, the two of them have been closer than ever, kissing and touching each other whenever they got some alone time.

"I really want to give you head right now," Sasuke whispered into the blondes ear, licking the shell of it softly with his tongue. Naruto shivered at this, almost moaning when he felt his teeth bite on his ear lobe softly.

"Oh yea? What brought this on so suddenly?" He just had to ask considering they haven't done that since his birthday, trying to take things slow.

"I don't know. Kissing you in front of those people got me really turned on for some reason…" He gave another nip to Naruto's neck, earning a low groan in reply. His hand traveled up to Naruto's hard nipples and pinched them slightly. He found out about this little trick last week when they were making out in Naruto's room after his mom left.

"I should remember that next time," Naruto commented as he leaned in to kiss on Sasuke's neck. He bit and sucked on the pale exposed flesh, licking over the area softly. His eyes closed as he took in Sasuke's soft moan and bit him again.

"Naru…" he breathed, wiggling his hips slightly. Naruto almost let out a moan as he felt Sasuke's butt grind against his pants. Sasuke smirked and did it again while playing with Naruto's nipples.

"You're feisty today, huh," Naruto growled as he let go of the raven and pushed him down against the counter, moving the various items out of the way. He positioned himself on top of him the best he could without the two of them falling off. Without hesitation, he leaned down and captured Sasuke's bruised lips in a kiss, this time a little more tender than before. His lips kissed around his mouth, trailing along his jaw and to his neck. "We're gonna have to cover these up later," he commented before biting down on the skin again. Sasuke let out another moan, bringing his hand up to bite on his own finger to keep himself quiet since they _were_ still at school.

Naruto trailed one of his hands down and rested it on Sasuke's hip, the other settled beside him, holding him up so that he wasn't crushing the raven underneath him. He pressed firmly into his hip right above his pants, earning another moan from Sasuke. The blonde watched his face with his deep, lust filled eyes. Sasuke's eyes were closed, he could feel the warm breath of his boyfriend above him. He brought up his hands and grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling him into him so that he could feel his bulging pants against his. "Naru, I just wish you could take me right here," he whispered, opening his eyes and staring up at the blonde. He was taken by surprise at Naruto's expression. He looked surprised as well but almost worried at the same time.

"You-.. You're sure you want to do that? I mean, we just talked about-"

"I know Naruto but I trust you with my life. I want you to take my virginity." Sasuke looked at him with seriousness in his eyes. "I told you Naruto, I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto said back to him, leaning in to kiss him but this time with more aggressiveness. They opened their mouths instantly and were mixing their tongues together, exploring each other's mouth hungrily.

"Ahem," someone said from behind, obviously not all that happy to have found the two of them there. They turned around to find Gaara standing in the dressing room, his hands on his hips and an aggravated expression on his face. "You guys really should be considerate of others," he growled.

"Sorry," the two of them murmured as they got up, trying to hide their boners in their pants. The red head just rolled his eyes and walked out of the dressing room, leaving the two of themselves to make themselves decent.

"That was awkward," Naruto laughed. "Let me help you cover those up," he said as he turned to Sasuke, looking around for his bag.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke said, smiling at him. Once they found the bag, he searched around for the makeup, getting more and more frantic with his search. "Uh, Naru… I can't find it."

"You can't find what?"

"My makeup, I can't find it. Holy shit I'm gonna get in so much trouble." Sasuke searched his backpack again, dumping the items onto the floor.

"Don't worry, maybe your dad is working late tonight and you won't have to see him," the blonde said, trying to be reassuring.

"No, he's not working late tonight. We actually have guests coming over tonight, my uncle and his girlfriend. I just, what am I supposed to do!"

"Maybe see if Sakura has some extra she can let you borrow?"

"No, I know she doesn't. We were just talking about it earlier that she needed to go and buy some more." Sasuke looked at his backpack defeated, unsure of what to do now.

"Why not call Itachi? He should be able to take you to the store before you go home?"

"Oh my goodness Naruto, that's such a great idea!" Sasuke stood up and hugged his boyfriend, grabbing his phone from his pocked at dialing his brother's phone number.

_"__Hey Sasuke, what's up?" _his brother said as he answered the phone quickly.

"I have an emergency and I need your help."

_"__What's wrong? What happened? Did dad do-"_

"Don't worry, I'm not even at home. I'm actually at the school. I need you to come pick me up and take me to the store to get some make up."

_"__Makeup? For what?"_

"I use makeup to cover up the marks Naruto leaves behind…" He paused when he heard his brother laugh thru the phone, rolling his eyes. "I'm serious Itachi. I don't know where it is and Uncle Madara is coming over so I need to-"

_"__Did you say Madara is coming over? I'll be there in a few minutes to get you. Be ready so we can get the makeup."_

"Is something wrong? Once I said Mada-"

_"__There's nothing wrong just... I'll explain when I get there."_ And with that, the line went dead and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"That was weird," he commented, looking at Naruto who was staring back with a raised eyebrow. "He sort of freaked out when I told him my uncle was coming over but I don't know why.."

"I'm sure he'll tell you when he picks you up."

"Do you want to come with us?" Sasuke asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course," Naruto nodded, smiling widely. "I don't want you to leave my side at all, remember?"

"I remember," Sasuke admitted with a blush, grabbing his backpack as Naruto did the same. "Come on, let's go wait outside."

!

Sasuke fixed the collar of his shirt nervously, making sure to have just enough buttons buttoned up. He made sure to wear a light colored shirt so that the makeup wouldn't be too visible on his neck in just in case the shirt somehow rubbed against it. He kept fidgeting with this shirt, making sure it was tucked neatly into his pants. _Man, I'm not usually this nervous but after what Itachi told me... I just hope nothing bad happens tonight. _The young raven looked around the living room and watched his mom fix her makeup in a small mirror on the wall. Fugaku was somewhere fixing his tie upstairs when the bell rang, appearing almost instantly before either of them could move.

"Fugaku, how good is it to see you," a deep, seemingly joyous voice rang out.

"How nice of you to visit us Madara," his father said in reply, extending out a hand.

The look on his father's face said it all; he's surprised he's never noticed before though. When Sasuke was young, he was always known as the friendly, fun uncle who would bring him toys and various gifts. According to Itachi, the last time he came to visit a few years ago, he had told Itachi that he was gay and needed someone to confide in. Their father over heard and almost killed Madara with how badly he was beaten. Ever since then, no one has seen Madara around the house at all although he was their favorite uncle.

Sasuke tried to be polite as possible, greeting his uncle with a warm smile. "Oh Sasuke, it's so good to see you. My you really have grown up since the last time I've seen you." He noticed a sad look in his uncle's eyes, knowing he hadn't been around to watch the young raven grow up and be there for him. Then again, maybe his father thought he would have some sort of influence on the boys growing up, pushing his gayness onto him, at least that's what Itachi thought. Sasuke's father cleared his throat and let the way to the sitting room where Mikoto had set up some drinks and finger snacks while dinner was cooking. "I would like you all to meet my girlfriend. Her name is Rin and we have been together for quite some time now." Everyone said their hello's and she bowed her head in reply, giving us a small smile. She looked pretty, almost as if she was glowing. Sasuke could tell something was wrong with her though, as if she was hiding something behind her smile. It reminded him of the way Itachi would smile around his family in the last month that he was living there with them. It also reminded him of the way he's been smiling around his father, trying to hide the truth behind his teeth.

"So Madara, how have you been? You look well," Fugaku started, trying to smile at his brother but everyone knew it wasn't true. Sasuke noticed this instantly. _I wonder since dad's such a homophobe, why he would let uncle Madara into the house so willingly. I wonder if something is wrong?_

"It's been great, really. I traveled around a lot, went to Europe to escape for a little while.

It was really quite relaxing, that's actually where I found Rin, ain't that right?" He turned to the long, red haired woman and she smiled in reply, nodding her head. Sasuke could tell Mikoto was feeling a bit uneasy looking at this woman. She was dressed nice enough and her makeup was well done but there was something different about her. "She was working in this nice little place that was run by the most evil person so I offered to take her away from that place."

"How nice of you," Mikoto nodded, sipping a glass of wine.

"What is Europe like?" the youngest Uchiha asked, trying to break the awkward conversation about his girlfriend.

"Oh, it's great. There are so many people around, people riding bikes in some places. I think that was when I visited Holland, right?" He turned to look at Rin who nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it was Holland," she said quietly. She sounded so small that the young raven wasn't even sure that she spoke were it not for her lips moving.

"Yes, Holland was beautiful. Lots of bike riding but also lots of other fun as well, if you know what I mean." He let out a hearty laugh and patted Sasuke's dad on the back, the expression on the older raven's face priceless. "Don't worry, I won't go into detail but I will say it was very fun indeed."

"Sounds like you had a good time. And I'm happy you were able to find... Love over there," Mikoto said, giving the girlfriend another once over.

"Sure, love. Call it what you want. We're not quite there yet but maybe one day," Madara said, laughing again and placing a hand on her lower back.

"Sasuke, would you be a dear and help me in the kitchen?" his mother asked once hearing the timer go off in the kitchen. "It's about time we started setting the table and plates."

"Yes," he nodded.

"You may come along too Rin if you would like. Let's let the men have their talk," she said to the quiet woman. The look on her face was one of surprise, but it was quickly washed away once Madara looked to her. He gave her a smile and a nod and she left to join the other two in the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, Mikoto looked at her with prodding eyes, looking her up and down. _Why is mom looking at her like that?_ was all Sasuke could think about. "You poor thing," she whispered, beckoning Rin to come to her on the far side of the kitchen.

"Do you guys know each other mom?" Sasuke asked quietly, looking at the way the two of them were interacting with each other.

"This isn't the time nor the place to talk about this right now Sasuke, we just need to make sure your father doesn't find out," she said in a hushed voice, lifting up the shirt of the red headed woman and looking at her stomach. _Find out what? _Sasuke couldn't see since her back was turned to him but he _did _hear his mom gasp audibly. "Oh Rin, I'm so sorry."

"Trust me Mikoto, it's not as bad as it looks. Madara saved me from that horrible place." The red haired woman's voice sounded deep, which threw Sasuke off. _Is this a woman or a man? Is this what they didn't want dad to know? _

"I understand but I want you to come to me from now on whenever you need something or need someone to talk to, you got that? I don't like that you have to put up with that but I will bear with you for now," she told her, clenching her jaw and closing her eyes. "I've missed you Rin and I'm happy you've found someone to be with but Fugaku... Just keep it up and hopefully he won't find out. I want to be able to have you and Fugaku in Sasuke's lives. I've already lost Itachi because of him..." She turned to her youngest and gave him a small smile. "This will be our little secret okay?"

"Yes mom," he nodded slowly, trying to decipher all of this on his own.

"I'll explain later. But for now, let's get the dinner set on the table and ready to eat."

!

Dinner wasn't quite that awkward, well for the adults. Sasuke on the other hand, was feeling extremely awkward. All throughout dinner, he kept getting weird looks from his uncle and he tried to dismiss them but there was this look in his uncle's eyes like he was trying to see thru him or read his mind. All Sasuke could think about was what happened earlier with Rin. _Was she really a man? Because if that were the case then dad would probably flip out for sure. How could they keep up this lie?_ They all finished dinner and joined together in the sitting room for cake and coffee. Sasuke helped his mother set out the tray with the pieces of coffee cake laid on it, looking to Rin who was smiling at him, almost as if she/he? knew something. Fugaku sent Sasuke to his room so that the adults could all talk amongst themselves without having to worry about the child in the room.

Once he reached his room, he pulled out his phone almost immediately after closing the door, texting the only person he could think to get any answers from. Earlier, his brother had given him just a quick run-down of how cruel his father apparently was but from his mother's expressions and the woman that he brought, he was going to say there was more to be told about the Uchiha elder.

**Sasu: Itachi! What's going on? I am just trying to get a wrap on everything you told me but now I'm just getting way confused. **

**Ita: Has dad said anything about Madara's past relationships?**

**Sasu: no, but the way he looks at him says that he wants to. And he brought this woman with him that apparently mom knows..**

**Ita: Who?**

**Sasu: Her name is Rin but she's actually a man... something like that. She apparently worked in Europe in a place called a brothel and uncle saved her? **

**Ita: Did she have red hair? And green eyes?**

**Sasu: Yea? Why?**

**Ita: Oh wow, I can't believe that he would bring him back here. I remember him. It's faint but I remember mom saying something about her friend having gotten kidnapped a long time ago. I didn't know what happened.**

**Sasu: How do you know it's the same person?**

**Ita: She showed me pictures of when they were teenagers. Him and mom were really good friends. I didn't know what happened but from what you're saying is that he was probably sold into the human trafficking ring maybe and uncle saved him. I think Madara used to be friends with him when they were younger if I remember correctly about what mom said. **

**Sasu: That's crazy, but why would dad act like that?**

**Ita: Like I told you before, dad is not a good person. That's the whole reason I joined the Akatsuki because they're super understanding and even though they might seem like a bunch of misfits, they actually have a good goal in mind, equality for everyone. **

**Sasu: Equality?**

**Ita: Yea, for people like me and you, and Uncle Madara.**

**Sasu: That's pretty cool..**  
><strong>Ita: I know. And dad went bat shit crazy when he heard Madara tell me that he was gay. He just wanted to get it off of his chest and I accepted him. When dad threw his fit.. He messed him up really bad... That's why you haven't seen him in so long. Ever since then, dad's been trying to keep us away from him. <strong>

**Sasu: But what exactly happened though?**

**Ita: Well, I told you about Kisame right? I didn't tell dad but I told Madara because we were pretty close. That's when he told me about himself and that he was going to go to Europe to try and find Rin. For himself and for mom since they've been long time friends.**

**Sasu: Oh man, so you've known about this for a while...**

**Ita: Yea, dad walked in and heard what was going on with Madara. He almost killed him, beating him up so bad. It was crazy... But apparently a majority of our relatives are gay, except for dad. Ever since then, dad has been trying make sure I had no contact with him. I had a feeling that he knew I was gay but just didn't want to admit it to himself..**

**Sasu: I'm so sorry Itachi, that's crazy. Why didn't anyone tell me before though?**

**Ita: Dad didn't want you to freak out or anything because he knew you loved your uncle, didn't think you could handle it. It's just weird, it's as if dad is more just trying to lie to himself than anything else..**

**Sasu: That's crazy... I'm definitely going to try and get uncle's number before he leaves. I have so many questions for him now. **

**Ita: I think that would good.**

**Sasu: Ita, I'm gonna have to text you later. I hear something going on down stairs. **

**Ita: What's going on?**

**Sasu: I don't know... I hear arguing? And yelling. Sounds like dad.**

**Ita: Stay in your room and lock the door. Don't come out under any circumstance. I'm on my way...**

**Sasu: Okay... **

Sasuke stood at his door, his ear against the wood to catch anything that was being said. A bunch of muffled voices was all that he heard, and a woman crying who he knew instantly was his mom. He didn't move from the door, trying really hard to focus thru everything else. Suddenly, his heart began to beat faster as footsteps were heard marching up the stairs along with yelling from his mother. It was getting louder and he could finally make out what she was saying.

"Don't you dare go near my baby boy," she was heard angrily. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized who was marching up those stairs. _What's going on? What happened down there? _The young raven backed away from the door once the footsteps stopped. _Shit,_ he thought to himself, looking around his room. Mikoto was still yelling and screaming outside of the door, telling the young boy to hide or just do something. He looked around and all he could find was the sword that he had hanging over his mirror. Itachi had given that to him when he came home from some anime convention a year or so ago. He had it sharpened too, but he told him not to tell his father.

Sasuke climbed up onto the dresser carefully and pulled down the sword. It had a white wooden sheath with a red stripe running down it. It was nice and pretty light. He pulled it out and stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what was going on outside. His mom had stopped yelling, it had gone eerily quiet out in the hall way. _Should I call out and see if she's okay?_ He quickly thought against it when there was a sudden banging on the door, causing the young teen to jump and almost drop his sword. He gripped it tighter but it didn't calm his nerves down at all. His breathing began to quicken when he heard his dad beginning to yell thru the door.

"Sasuke, come out here right now. We have to talk about a few things," he said thru the door, his beating coming to a halt. "I need to make sure you learn and not turn out like your brother and your uncle."

"I'm not coming out dad," Sasuke said to him, trying to sound as tough as possible.

"You live in my house and you live by my rules. You get out here right now," he said thru the door, anger lacing in his voice. "Now, come on out so we can-" He was suddenly cut off and there was a loud yelp from behind the door.

It was quiet, a little too quiet for the young raven's liking. "He-hello?" he called out, hoping anyone other than his father would reply.

"You okay in there Sasuke?" a familiar voice called out. He let out a sigh of relief and ran up to the door, swinging it open.

"Oh, Itachi, I'm so glad you came," Sasuke admitted to his brother, dropping his sword and rushing to his brothers arms. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on anymore." His eyes were starting to water as he gripped the shirt of his brother tight. "I heard mom yelling and screaming, is she okay? Oh god, is she alright? What about uncle?"

"Everyone is okay Sasuke," Itachi said to him in a calming voice, stroking his hair. "Let's go downstairs and I'm sure they'll explain everything."

"But where is dad?"

"He left before I could do any real damage to him." The older raven sighed and pulled his brother away, kneeling down in front of him. "I told you, dad will never lay a hand on you. Now let's go downstairs and tal- Is that my sword I gave you?" He saw the white handle sticking out from behind the door.

"Y-yes, it is. Mom said to-… said to grab something to protect myself with."

"Do you even know how to hold a sword to begin with?" Itachi laughed, standing back up. "Maybe I'll teach you one of these days, we have plenty of people in the Akatsuki that know how to use swords. I'm sure you'll be able to learn in no time."

"That would be cool," the younger murmured, shuffling his feet and trying to fight the blush from crawling up his face in embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go downstairs so that mom and Madara can give us the whole run down of what's going on.

The two of them headed downstairs where Madara and Mikoto were sitting in the kitchen, Madara nursing a black eye and Mikoto tending to a bump on her head. Rin was still there, making some tea for everyone when the two young Uchiha walked in. "Oh Sasuke, I'm so happy you're okay," their mother cried out, dropping her bag of frozen peas and rushing to her son. She hugged him and cried into his shirt, grabbing Itachi into the hug as well. "Thank you so much Itachi, I don't know what I would have done if he had attacked him."

"Don't worry mom, I wouldn't let that bastard hit Sasuke. It's a good thing he told me what was happening," he nodded, trying to keep his eyes averted from Madara who was currently staring at the eldest son with a surprised expression.

"Well, I think it's about time we all sat down and talked about what's going on," Mikoto said to her sons, standing up straight and moving back to her chair. Since there were only four chairs, Itachi stood behind Sasuke while Rin sat across from them after she poured everyone their tea. "Madara," she said, clearing her throat. He sighed and set down his frozen bag of carrots, showing his eye that was already starting to become discolored.

"First off," he started, sighing slightly. "I'm sorry Itachi. I never wanted you to leave you to deal with your father, I know how much you love Sasuke and your mom and I know that your father would have probably kicked you out by now." The three of them stiffened when they heard this, earning a sigh from their uncle. "He wasn't always like this you know. To be honest, even with the church and everything, we used to be really good friends when we were younger. We were raised in a separate time than you two but I want you both to be able to grow up and make your own choices and mistakes."

"Thank you, Madara," Itachi said quietly, hiding his smile behind his hair.

"But the other reason I didn't come around anymore was... Because of your father and you guys. I didn't want him to take out his anger on you guys like he was about to with Sasuke." Itachi nodded in understanding. "I couldn't live with myself if he had harmed you anymore because of me. I just... it was hard enough not being able to see you for your birthdays and Christmases but when I heard you weren't even getting the presents I've been sending, that hurt me..." He stopped for a moment, closing his eyes and sighing. Everyone could see his jaw clenching tightly while he was trying to calm down. "Your mom had told me that he beat Itachi one day because he just _thought _he was gay. Hearing that he was kicked out, I started to question your father tonight about his reasoning and that's what escalated into our fight. Well, that and he found out that Rin was a guy." He smiled at that thought, shaking his head for a moment. "That was a bit of a surprise."

"I know," Rin said, smiling and sipping _his_ tea. "I thought he was going to have a heart attack since he was sitting right next to me when you told him."

"I know, it was crazy. But then he just went off the deep end; screaming that he needed to make sure his last and only child wouldn't turn out like us and bla bla bla. That's why he was coming up to see you. I still remember what happened to Shisui when he found out that he was gay... That was horrible."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You've never met him but he's probably about as old as Itachi by now, if not a few years older. He came over to see Itachi when they were young but Fugaku took it upon himself to teach him what his father had failed to teach him. He was just a boy though... None of us have heard anything at all from him over these years."

"I wonder where he went..." Sasuke murmured, looking to his brother. He saw the expression his face held and raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what he knew. Itachi squeezed his shoulder and nodded, giving him the silent '_I'll tell you later'._

"I think it's about time we all get ready for bed. It's getting late and Sasuke has school in the morning," Mikoto said, grabbing her bag of peas and putting it back in the freezer. "Itachi, thank you again for coming."

"It's no problem," he said, smiling warmly at his mother. "I'll see you later Sasuke." He kissed the top of his brother's head lightly and hugged his mom goodbye, waving to Rin as well.

"Goodnight Itachi," his uncle said to him, seeing him off.

"This has been one hell of a night," Sasuke muttered as he stood up.

"Watch your language!" his mother yelled at him, giving him a stern look.

"Yes mom!"


	13. This Hurts

**A/N: So guys, here is the revised version of chapter 13 that I promised. I would have updated these two chapters sooner but I got really busy at work and this weekend has been crazy. I hope everyone had a great Halloween. As always, I appreciate the reviews and the likes and stuff. Hope you like these a little better. I do advise you read them because I did actually change some stuff. So yea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto or the play Almost Maine **

"Okay, places everyone!" Jiraya called out while holding his clipboard. "I'm not going to be back here at all tonight. This is _your _show. You guys will be running this completely." Everyone was stopping for a moment to listen to him before rushing to their places and checking last minute make up. "I'm really proud of you guys. For as long as I've been doing this for, I've never seen such amazing skill and determination. This is your final show and I'm confident you guys will do great just like the other nights."

"Thanks Jiraya," the all started saying, disregarding his complaints of calling Mr. Sanin. He just rolled his eyes and smiled at them before walking off the side of the stage. People were starting to be filed into the auditorium and there were quite a few people that had shown up. A lot of them students and many parents as well of the students that were in the play. Sasuke was backstage getting his hair and makeup touched up when Naruto rushed in with a wide smile.

"Deidara and Itachi are here to watch the show!" he yelled out as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"What about my mom? Is she here? I told her to come but I don't know if my dad's coming or not. After everything that happened, we haven't seen him since that night and we have no idea where he is. What if he comes tonight?" The young raven sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes softly as to try and not mess up his makeup.

"I know what you mean but I think that everything will be fine." Naruto took up the seat next to him and gave himself a once over in the mirror. "I hate this make up stuff. I don't even see why I have to wear it in the first place."

"It's just for show, don't worry about it," Sasuke grumbled, turning to the blonde to apply a little bit more foundation to his cheeks. "You have to spread it evenly or it will look blotchy."

"I know I know, Mr. Makeup Expert," Naruto teased. "You know, we're going to be kissing again in front of a whole bunch of people. I heard there is a full house tonight. At least that's what the stage manager said."

"Really?"

"Yea. Apparently everyone loved the show Friday and Saturday so they brought a lot more people to watch it. My mom is coming again too so she'll probably be here soon."

"All right everyone, 2 minutes till curtain," someone called into the boy's dressing room. Everyone stood up and looked over their costumes once more, the people who weren't going on until the second act staying behind while everyone else headed out to the back stage area.

"We're going to be so perfect," Naruto whispered to Sasuke who was holding his hand for support. "There is nothing to worry about tonight, I'm sure your dad isn't even going to come."

"I know, but I'm just worried because my mom won't be able to stop him from coming. I know he's going to flip his shit when he sees us kissing on that stage…"

"There's no turning back now Sasu. I am right here beside you and I will be while we're on that stage. I'll always protect you, remember?" Naruto squeezed his hand in reassurance and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Yea, I know," Sasuke smiled in reply. He squeezed his hand back and they went to their places back stage, getting their pieces and props ready to go when their scene comes up.

!

Naruto crossed the stage to where Sasuke was sitting on the bench against the wall, holding a notebook in his hands. "Is this… How you were born?"

"Yeah. I don't have fully developed pain sensors. They're immature my brother Paul says and because they're immature-"

"How does he know that?" the blonde said, cutting him off.

"Oh, he reads-"

"But-"

"and because they're immature, my development as a human being has been retarded, he says-"

"But-"

"but he _teaches_ me what hurts, though," Sasuke finished, looking thru his notebook.

"Why?"

"So I won't ruin myself. I have to know what hurts, so I know when to be afraid. See, my mind can't tell me when to be afraid, 'cause my body doesn't know what being hurt is so I have to memorize what might hurt." He finished with a confident nod and a smile.

"Okay…" Naruto put his hand to his chin, like he was deep in thought.

"And I have to memorize what to be afraid of." He handed the book to Naruto who took in and examined it. "Things like bears. And guns and knives. And fire. And fear- I should fear fear itself- and handsome guys…"

"Handsome guys?" Naruto turned to the raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Sasuke nodded, feeling a slight blush come across his face rather involuntarily as he heard the crowd begin to murmur.

"Why should you be afraid of handsome guys?" Naruto scooted a little closer to the raven, trying to get him to look at him.

"Well, 'cause my brother Paul says that they can hurt you 'cause they make you love them, and that's something I'm supposed to be afraid of, too- love- but Paul says that I'm really lucky, 'cause I'll probably never have to deal with love, because I have a lot of deficiencies and not very many capacities as a result of the congenital analgesia."

"Wait, what do you mean you're never gonna have to deal with love, why-"

"'Cause I'm never gonna know what it feels like, Paul says." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, giving the blonde a somewhat innocent look.

"Well, how does he know that?" Naruto asked, starting to get seemingly frustrated with this 'Paul' person.

"'Cause it hurts," the raven told him.

"It shouldn't," Naruto said, scooting a little closer to the raven until they're right next to each other on the bench.

"And plus, I have a lot of deficiencies and not very many capacities."

"You know what, a lot of people do." Naruto leaned in finally and their lips connected, earning some gasps and a few squeals from the crowd. At first, it was just Naruto kissing Sasuke but eventually, Sasuke starts to participate, bringing up his hand slightly before Naruto breaks away. "I'm so sorry. Are you all right? Are you okay?" He backs up and looks at the raven with worry. Sasuke acts as though he is confused, never having learned about this before from his brother. He brings his fingers to his lips and feels them for a moment before turning back to Naruto.

"Well… is there any blood?" he asked the blonde.

"No…" Naruto replied, shaking his head slightly.

"Any discoloration?"

"No," he said, craning his head to get a better look.

"Then I'm all right!" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked to the blonde again who starts to walk towards his basket of clothes.

"Yeah. You are…" He paused for a moment, seemingly almost close to tears. "I'm so sorry I did that. It's just… You're just very sweet."

"But…" The raven started thinking, looking a bit more confused now. "You have a boyfriend, and you love him very much."

"Yes I do," Naruto admitted as he began gathering his stuff. "And yes I do."

"And you just kissed me," he stated.

"Yes, I did…"

"And it's a Friday night and you're doing laundry," he said to him, putting more and more pieces together.

"Yes, I am," Naruto said, looking a little bit more defeated.

"And people who are in love with each other, they don't kiss other people and do their laundry on Friday nights, I've learned that," he started, nodding his head while he was deep in thought. "People who are in love with each other, they go to The Moose Paddy on Friday nights, or they go dancing together, or they go skating. And they kiss each other. They don't kiss other people- you know what? I don't think that's love, what you and your boyfriend have-

"I've been down here longer than I said I would be and he doesn't like that," Naruto interrupted, getting ready to leave.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend," he said firmly, holding his basket.

"Who you love very much."

"Yes"

"Even though you kissed me?" Sasuke asked, beginning to look a little taken back.

"Yes."

"Wow, I'm going to have to talk to my brother Paul about this-"

"No!" Naruto said loudly, dropping the laundry basket down with a slam. "Don't talk to your brother Paul about this! Tell him to stop teaching you!"

"What?" He looked at Naruto like he had just been insulted.

"Whatever he's teaching you. Tell him to stop. What he's teaching… isn't something you want to know."

"But I have to learn from him-"

"Look: I was gonna be a nurse so I know," he said, cutting off the raven again. "You need to go to a doctor, and not have your brother read him whatever it is he reads."

"But-"

"You know what, I gotta go."

"Right," Sasuke nodded, sitting back on his bench. "You gotta go. You're- you're leaving. I knew you would. That's what people do." The look on his face was hurt, earning him a few awe's from the audience.

"No, I just have to,- I told you Erick doesn't like it if-"

"You're boyfriend?"

"Yea, he doesn't like it if I'm down here longer than I said I'd be and I've been here longer that I said I'd be.." Naruto goes and picks up his ironing board. Distracted by what he's been saying, he accidentally swings it around and it hits Sasuke in the head, just as he had done in the beginning of the scene. This time, Sasuke gets knocked off the bench and is holding his head.

"Ow!" he called out in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Naruto said, dropping the ironing board again.

"Ow!"

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? I can't believe I just did that to you again!"

"Ow!" Naruto began to rush to the raven on the floor but stopped short, looking at him in curiosity.

"Wait—what did you just say?" Sasuke rubbed his head and he realizes what he just said to the blond. He looks to him and tells him plainly.

"Ow." The music begins to fade in and Sasuke and Naruto just look at each other with utter uncertainty. It's a scary thing, learning how to feel and it's wonderful. But mostly scary because who knows what's going to happen next. As the music fades in a little more, the lights on the stage go dim and they begin to move off of the set, the audience clapping and calling out loudly for the two teenagers as they exited the stage.

!

"That was such a great show!" Jiraya told the students behind the curtain as the final scene had ended. "Come on everyone, we have to get ready for the curtain call. Let's go!" Music began playing and the students lined up on either side of the stage. Once the curtains opened up, everyone started clapping. Music began playing and the actors stepped out onto the stage, walking to the middle and bowing with their acting partners from their scene. When Naruto and Sasuke stepped out onto the stage, everyone clapped very loudly. The stage crew was after the actors and then finally Jiraya went up, bowing and raising his arms. They all stood on the stage in a line and bowed together, smiling as the people clapped for them. When they exited the stage, the actors went to get changed back into their regular clothes while people exited the auditorium to wait for the actors to finish.

"Did you see if your dad came?" Naruto asked Sasuke who was currently taking off his shirt and replacing it with a dark navy blue one.

"No, I couldn't really tell to be honest. I'm a little worried." He looked at Naruto and gave a weak smile. "I just hope that if he did, then he won't freak out or anything."

"I know. I think everything will be fine." Naruto patted Sasuke on the back a little once he finished buttoning up his orange shirt. "Ready to go out there?"

"Yea, as ready as I'll ever be," he shrugged. Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. He was going to let go but Sasuke just held onto it tighter, not wanting him to leave his side at all. "I don't care what anyone says at this point about us. I mean, my mom knows and I'm sure Madara and Rin came tonight so there is no need to hide anything."

"I'm alright with that," Naruto smiled, giving Sasuke a quick kiss before they left the back stage, making their way to the front of the auditorium. There were many people there waiting outside, clapping and congratulating them. Some people took pictures of them and other people took pictures with them, having them autograph their play bill. The other actors went thru the same thing, pictures and autographs. The two of them made their way thru the crowd, heading towards the doors.

"That was great work out there," a familiar voice called out. They turned around to see Itachi and Deidara walking up to them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Really, that was amazing," Itachi said, ruffling his brothers hair. "You did good up there and that kiss was unbelievable."

"Thanks!" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously as Sasuke just looked away, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"So did mom come? And what about dad?" the younger raven asked, looking to his brother curiously.

"I know mom came but I don't know about dad. If he did, then I didn't see him."

"Where is she?" He looked around for a moment but couldn't find her in the crowd.

"Mom had to use the bathroom. She should be coming out soon."

"Oh Sasuke honey!" They all looked behind the two teenagers, Mikoto was pushing her way thru the crowd, Rin, Kushina and Madara following close behind. "You guys did fantastic!" She pulled the two of them in a huge hug and kissed their heads, Kushina doing the same once she was done.

"Th-thanks mom," the young raven said, bowing his head slightly. He looked to his uncle who had a smile on his lips as held Rin's and. "What did you guys think?"

"I think," he started, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you did great up there tonight."

"Really? That's great! I'm glad you liked it. And, well I guess you guys can kinda tell who I'm with now…" He gave them a shy smile and squeezed Naruto's hand a little tighter.

"Your mom actually told me about that after you went to bed the other night," he shrugged his shoulder and looked at him, nodding his head approvingly. "I'm just glad that you didn't let your father and his beliefs get in the way of you being happy."

"Thanks Madara!" Sasuke hugged his uncle tightly, his eyes welling up with tears. "You have no idea what this means to me. I was so scared to tell anyone except Itachi."

"It's alright. Trust me when I say this, I understand what you're going thru," he said as he looked to Itachi who was watching the scene with a smile. "I just… I'm happy that I can be here now with you guys. As for Fugaku… We'll deal with that when the time comes," he said, nodding his head.

"Well, let's go out and celebrate! I'm starving!" Kushina said, rubbing her stomach.

"We know the perfect place!" Sasuke and Naruto said together, looking at each other smiling.

!

"Man, I'm stuffed," Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach, walking up the sidewalk beside Sasuke. Madara and Rin had left already, heading off to their hotel room downtown and Itachi went to their apartment with Deidara. Kushina had already headed inside of their house after saying her good byes to Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Don't be too long Naru," she called out to him as she walked inside. Mikoto said the same to Sasuke as she unlocked the door and headed inside of their house.

"I'm really happy that my family accepts me," Sasuke sighed, holding Naruto's hands again. "I never knew that so many of the Uchiha men were gay. That's crazy but it makes sense as to why I haven't really met any of them."

"I know what you mean but I think that your dad is just an ass hole. And remember, if he ever lays a hand on you, you can always come and stay with us." Naruto gave Sasuke a quick peck on the lips and a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We have a big day ahead of us at school. I've been getting text messages all weekend about how everyone loved the show and I don't doubt it'll be the same tomorrow as well."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Naru," he said to him as he waved him off.

The young Uchiha walked into the house, a smile lacing his lips and a slight blush as he touched his lips. _Man I'm the luckiest guy in the world…_ He sighed and looked around the living room, realizing that it was a little too quiet. The lights were on in the kitchen but he couldn't hear anything at all. "Mom? Are you there?" He paused for a moment, trying to hear her reply but there was none. Sasuke looked around for a moment and saw a half empty glass of whiskey sitting on the coffee table in the living room with a bottle that was just about empty. _It can't be…_

He slowly made his way over to the kitchen, trying to listen to see if there was anyone there. When he reached the entrance, he peered inside and was surprised at what he saw. His mom was laying on the floor unconscious but still breathing. "Holy shit, mom!" Sasuke ran up to her and picked up her head carefully, trying to wake her up. "Mom, mom wake up!" he yelled out, his eyes starting to tear up a little.

"Honey,.." she whispered softly, her eyes struggling to open. "Honey, get out of here."

"What? No, I'm not leavin-"

"I said get out of here, Fugaku…" She closed her eyes again, struggling to stay awake right now.

"What are you talking about?" he said, shaking her again. Suddenly, the young raven was knocked to the side and thrown to the floor. "Fuck," he breathed, grabbing his stomach tightly. He looked up and there was Fugaku standing over him, an angry expression prominent on his face. "Da-Dad?"

"No son of mine is going to be a fucking faggot," he screamed, grabbing Sasuke by the hair and lifting him up. He let out a pained cry and tried to grab his dad's hands, hitting him to let him go.

"Dad, it hurts! Let go! I do- I don't know what you're talking about!" Sasuke's eyes were wet with tears, streaming down his face in hot rivulets as the hand in hair gripped harder.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," he spat. Fugaku brought up his hand and punched Sasuke hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "I saw your little play," he said in an angered voice, punching him again. Sasuke's breathing was becoming more and more restricted. The punching stopped and Sasuke looked at his dad for a moment, the anger not leaving his face. "I will not have any more faggots under my roof," he said in a harsh tone and dragged the young boy outside, throwing him onto the grass. "You stay outside with the rest of the trash," he screamed, slamming the door. Sasuke tried hard to breath, trying his best to look for his inhaler in his pockets. His body felt numb, his breathing getting harder and harder.

There was a flash of yellow in front of his eyes and a sweet soft voice that caressed his ears. "You're going to be okay," it said over and over again. "I'm right here." Sasuke could feel his body being lifted from the ground but he couldn't make out the one who was carrying him. His vision was blurry from the tears and the dizziness.

"Are you my guardian angel?" he managed to wheeze, trying his best to stay conscious.

"Yes Sasuke," the voice replied, almost sounding amused. "I'm your guardian angel and you're coming to stay with me tonight."

"Okay,…" was all the raven could say before he lost his consciousness in the arms of his angel.

!

That Monday at school, everyone was congratulating the actors for a job well done on the play. Even the teachers had complimented Naruto and Sasuke on their acting, telling them how outstanding they were. Jiraya had made DVD's of the play and was selling them to help raise money for the drama department. Their sales had done exceptionally well and they wanted to do a big musical number for the spring.

Sasuke had woken up that morning and his body was sore, remembering _almost_ everything that happened that night after the play. Naruto asked if he wanted to stay home but Sasuke shook his head, he didn't want to stay anywhere near the house right now. He told Itachi about what happened but he never got a reply back, unsure of what the older brother was going to do.

The day went by slowly and all Sasuke could think about was his father and what he said to him. He's been training with his brother and his Akatsuki friends with his fighting but it seemed like all of that went out of the window once he saw his mom on the floor and his dad pounding into his stomach. He tried his best to keep his mood up though, staying close to the blonde and his friends since they were the only people who could cheer him up right now.

"I am so happy that everyone liked the acting," Sasuke said, sitting back against the pillar while he ate his lunch.

"I know, I think it's cool. We're basically celebrities now," Naruto joked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hey faggots," someone called out to the two of them. Just as Sasuke raised his head, a splash of milk hit his face, pouring all over his hair and clothes. He looked at Naruto who had milk thrown at him as well.

"What the fuck, are you serious right now?" They turned and saw Tenten and Sakura suffered the same fate except theirs was chocolate milk.

"Faggots shouldn't be allowed to kiss in front of the school like that, it's disgusting," one of the boys said, giving them a disgusted look.

"Fuck you," Naruto yelled at them, flipping the both of them off. Sasuke stood up from his seat, his fists clenched at his sides. The blonde noticed this and looked to his boyfriend, his face contorted in not fear like he expected, but anger. Sheer anger.

"Aw, look at the little faggot boy trying to act all big and bad," the other boy teased in a baby voice.

"Shut. Up." Sasuke growled, looking up at the two boys in front of him. The look on his face actually made the two of them flinch a little. He bared his teeth at them and stared them down, a faint crimson showing in his eyes. "I won't stand by and let you say these things to my boyfriend."

"Sasuke, you don't have to do this," Naruto told him, standing up beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I told you after what happened with my dad that I don't want you sticking up for me anymore, I have to learn to defend myself." He kept his eyes locked on the two boys in front of them who just started laughing.

"Look, they're having a lovers quarrel. How gross!"

"I said shut up!" Sasuke yelled out, advancing quickly towards the two boys. Before anyone could tell what happened, one of the boys were on the ground, holding a bloody nose.

"Holy shit," the other said before rushing to his friend's side. "You okay bro?"

"I think he broke my nose!"

"That fag-" His sentence was cut short by a kick to his stomach, flipping him over onto his back. Students began to gather around as Sasuke straddled the boy and began punching him as he the boy beneath him tried to bring his arms up to cover his face.

"Don't," *punch* "You," *punch* "Ever," *punch* "Come," *punch* "Near,"

"Sasuke! Stop it!" a voice called out to him before he could land another blow. "Sasuke, it's okay. Get off of him now." Naruto reached out and placed a hand on the ravens shoulder, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Everybody back away," Asuma said as he pushed his way thru the crowd. "Holy shit," he murmured to himself as he got a look at the teenager's now bloody face. The other teenager was on his side, cradling his bloody nose and crying. "What happened here?" He looked to Sasuke and to Naruto. "Well?"

"I-… They-… I-…" Sasuke was struggling to catch his breath now, his eyes beginning to water as he came to the realization of what he did. He stood up quickly and grabbed his inhaler from his front pocket, taking in a deep breath.

"They called us faggots," Sakura said, letting Naruto tend to Sasuke. "And they threw milk at us and starting talking a bunch of shit. So Sasuke started wailing on them."

"Let's go," Asuma said to the four teenagers as another teacher came up to help them. "Call for the cart so they can get the two of them to the nurses office while I take these four to the office," he told the teacher who nodded in reply. Sakura, Tenten, Naruto and Sasuke all followed the teacher to the office where they were seated down in the guidance counselor's office.

"So tell me what happened," Asuma said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, not letting the guidance counselor speak just yet.

"I already told you," Sakura said, crossing her arms like Asuma did. Sasuke was sitting quietly, looking at his bloodied knuckles in his lap. Naruto kept his hand on his back, rubbing him softly and reassuringly.

"Sasuke," he whispered. "It's okay. We're okay now. Those guys were just being assholes."

"_I _wanna hear what happened," the guidance counselor said, sitting back in her chair. She crossed her arms the best that she could across her enormous breasts.

"Well," Tenten started, looking at her friends. "We were all sitting down eating lunch at the bus loop and then these two guys came and threw milk at us. They started calling us faggots and stuff. Sasuke told them to shut up but they wouldn't and so Sasuke… Made them shut up," she said with a shrug.

"Is that right?" she turned to Sasuke with a surprised expression.

"Yes," Sasuke said quietly, nodding his head. "I-… Yes I hit them both."

"I'm pretty sure he broke one of the kid's noses," Asuma told her as he stood up from his spot against the wall. "Actually, I think he broke both of their noses," he said with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean it!" he blurted out, his eyes starting to water. "I… I just wanted to protect Naruto and defend my friends. I've always been weak but I've been learning to fight and protect myself from my brother and his friends.."

"You know that we don't condone fighting here on school grounds. Regardless of what happened. Your parents will be notified, even if you were not involved in the actual fight. Just so that they know what happened because I'm sure Sasuke's parents will want to know why he got into a fight at school."

"You can't tell my parents!" Sakura burst out, almost jumping out of her chair.

"And why not? You're a minor, we have the right to tell your parents what we need to."

"Because, they don't know I'm gay. My dad is the leader of our church, I just can't let him know about this." She looked at them with pleading eyes, starting to cry just as bad as Sasuke. Tenten put her hand on hers and smiled at her.

"It's okay Sakura. I told you, I'm right here for you if it were to come to that," the brunette told her reassuringly.

"I know but-"

"Okay, we won't tell _your _parents. But I will tell the others unless…"

"No, it's alright," Tenten said, nodding her head. "My parents know about me and they're okay with it."

"Same here with our parents too," Naruto told her as he nodded his head. He gave a quick glance at Sasuke and shrugged his shoulders as though he didn't care about what happened at this point. He didn't care if they told his dad or his mom, he just cared about his boyfriend and protecting him from people. He couldn't protect himself last night nor his own mother so he was going to start right here and now protecting the people he loved.

"Alright. Asuma," the guidance counselor turned to him. "Go ahead and get the parents called so that we can get this started. Sasuke, you're going to be suspended for one week and hopefully we can talk the two boys out of pressing charges. Besides, I'm not sure they'll have too much of a case considering that they instigated it." She let out a sigh and opened one of her drawers, pulling out some papers.

"I can't believe I'm being suspended," Sasuke murmured to himself while rubbing his now sore knuckles.

**A/N: So, basically what I wanted to talk about was the play Almost Maine. The scene mentioned in here was actually the 3rd scene, not the 2nd. Sorry, bad memory. It's actually really a great play. I performed it in high school and did this exact scene. I was Marvalyn and my friend Cameron was playing Steve. It was a fun play and a great experience so if you ever have the opportunity to see if, you definitely should. Or at least read the script. I've seen the play performed while at a competition before and it was so amazing that it made me cry. I absolutely loved it. **

**But basically, I started off halfway into the scene so that I wouldn't bore you too much with it. Basically, the guy Steve can't feel any pain what so ever. So, in the beginning of the play, she accidentally hits him in the head with an ironing board and that's how the whole conversation started about him not being able to feel pain. I felt like I should just let you guys know that so you're all not like, what the hell lol so yea... Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Moving

**A/N: Okay, so sorry I haven't updated lately you guys. I've been really busy at work with inventory and stuff and I've been busy at home as well. This chapter isn't as long as the other ones but I think it should be to your liking. I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for all of the support and everything. Of course, just like everyone else, I am totally and completely saddened by the ending of Naruto. It was a great series and yes, all series come to an end. Although I still don't get the whole Sasuke and Sakura thing. Or the Ino and Sai thing? But I'm not surprised considering that Sai did basically call her petty that one time. Who knows, maybe it sparked something. Anyways, I'm rambling. I will try to get my next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you guys like it. Thanks. Oh, and there is a very slight lemon at the end, nothing huge. So yea, just letting you know. Okay, bye now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did, it would go on forever!**

Sasuke lay down on Naruto's bed, staring up at the ceiling above him. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes again, trying to will away the tears that were fighting to come out. He had been suspended from school for basically all out attacking that kid during lunch the day before. Naruto, Sakura and Tenten hadn't been suspended because they didn't lay a hand on anyone or instigated anything at all. The other two boys on the other hand, were spending their suspension in the hospital for a few days. Apparently Sasuke had broken the one kid's nose and the other one as well although he needed stitches on his eyebrow and had severely bruised his face. The fact that he hadn't been able to talk to or see his mom since Sunday night was killing him inside. His father was at the house when he had come home from school that Monday, so he just went to stay at Naruto's house again.

The young Uchiha's body was still sore from where his father had punched him in the stomach, now with added pain to his fist. There was a soft knock at the door but he didn't bother replying, knowing all too well who it would be. Kushina pushed the door open and peered inside at the raven. "Sasuke, I know you're upset dear but I think you should eat something." She was right, it was already 12 in the afternoon and Sasuke hadn't moved from the bed at all. "I'm going to go next door to see your mother in a few minutes. I'm pretty sure your dad is not home right now. Would you like me to have her come over?"

"Yes please," he whispered, sighing again. His eyes were beginning to tear up again and he turned his head, facing the wall. "I would appreciate that greatly since I am not allowed in my own house anymore."

"This is your home now Sasuke," the redheaded woman said in a kind voice. She stepped inside and sat on the bed beside him. He wouldn't turn his head to look at her but she figured he was just trying to hide his tears. In which she was right but she wouldn't say anything about it. "Sasuke, I know this is going to be hard but you know I'm here for you as well as Naruto. You are a wonderful young boy and I'm really happy that my son found you." She patted his hand on the bed and gave it a small squeeze, watching his chest rise and fall rather rapidly. He was trying not to cry but this time, he couldn't hold it in. Sasuke turned around, his face red and his eyes wet.

"I just don't know what to do Kushina. My dad hates my guts and kicked me out of the house. I haven't talked to my mom since Sunday and I'm so worried about her. My brother hasn't texted me back since after I told him what happened. And on top of all of that, I got suspended from school and put two kids in the hospital. What is wrong with me?" He started crying uncontrollably and curled around Kushina's figure the best that he could. She just sighed and rubbed his back, unsure of what to say. She did feel bad for Sasuke and would always be there for him, she was beginning to love him like her own. But she wasn't sure what to do herself.

"How about we go down and eat something. I'll make you those tomato sandwiches you like," she said with a soft voice. He sniffed his nose and nodded his head, letting go of the redhead. "After we're done eating, we'll go to your house and speak with your mom. Hopefully, we can get a better understanding of what's going on. But until then, just relax. You're safe here Sasuke."

"I know, but I need to be able to protect Naruto. I… I love him and I couldn't even stand up to my own father. I stood up to those guys at school because I was just so fed up with people walking all over me." He shook his head, an angry expression growing on his face. "I couldn't protect my own mother either. What if that had been Naruto? I couldn't live with myself if my dad were to hurt Naruto…"

"I understand completely what you mean Sasuke, I really do. But sometimes, violence or vengeance isn't the answer." Kushina stood from the bed and held out a hand. "Come on, let's go and eat."

!

_I can't believe he would do such a thing!_ Sasuke was shaking in anger as he took a look at his mother's face, a black eye staring right back at him. "I've missed you Sasuke," his mother stated, giving him a smile but he can clearly see the hurt in her eyes. "I got a call from the school yesterday about a fight, what is that about?"

"How can you be so concerned about me mom? Look at yourself! He should be thrown for what he did to me and to you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore!" When Sasuke had walked into the house minutes before, he felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach and now he can see why. The house was spotless, nothing left out at all that could dirty the look if the living room. Once he got a glimpse of his mother's face, his body froze, unable to figure out what to say. Kushina tried to keep a smile on her face, not wanting to push the subject unless Mikoto had wanted to. Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at his mom with this angered expression on his face. He knew what his father had done and knew he needed to be stopped. "I will get stronger mom. I will make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore!"

"It's okay Sasuke," his mother replied in a soft voice. "I am okay with this actually. I want to protect you and Itachi from your dad. If this is what I have to do, then so be it." She looked at him with a hard expression, obvious that she was in pain and wanted out but was determined to keep her sons from her husband's wrath. "Let's go and get your things so that you can move into Kushina's house. If- If that's alright with her though."

"You know that it is more than okay Mikoto," Kushina said with a nod. "I love Sasuke like he was my own son. We have a spare bedroom in the house so there is plenty of room."

"Sasuke, you had better behave over there," Mikoto told him with a finger in his face. "I'm going to do my best to keep tabs on you with Kushina here. If I hear you've done anything wrong or disobeyed her house rules, I will give her full permission to discipline you herself." She gave a sigh and smiled slightly, laughing a little to herself. "You're such a good boy though so I'm sure she'll have nothing to worry about. Although, don't think we're done talking about that fight you had in school."

"It really wasn't much of a fight," the young raven muttered beneath his breath, earning a look from his mom. He shut his mouth tightly and ran upstairs to start grabbing his things.

"I don't know what to do with him," Mikoto said to the red headed woman as they sat down to drink the coffee that was prepared.

"What do you mean?" Kushina took a sip and looked to the Uchiha with concern.

"I just… I want to leave Fugaku but I know that if I do, he's going to come looking for Sasuke or Itachi and I really don't want either of them to get hurt. He is stronger than he looks…" She held a hand to her face and touched the tender skin around her eye. "I was talking to him last night again about what happened… He had been drinking. He hasn't had a drink since Itachi was born… I told him I wanted to see my sons and then that's when he hit me, screaming that we didn't have any children as far as he was concerned." There was a moment of silence before she turned to Kushina, a little bit of water pooling in her eyes. "I hate asking you to take care of my son but please. He's so innocent, I'm scared that he's going to get into some trouble. I heard about the fight from the school and what he did to those boys. I don't know where he learned to fight like that but I really am scared for him."

"I learned how to fight from Itachi," Sasuke said as he entered the living room with a pile of clothes in his hands. "I asked him to teach me after that night that Uncle Madara was here and I couldn't protect you. I keep failing to keep you safe." His face was beginning to contort with anger as he thought about his father. "I've always looked up to dad and always did as he said. I thought he loved me but it's obvious he doesn't care about anyone but himself. I know you think I'm some innocent young boy but I've been doing some growing up over these past few months mom. I've learned so much about the real world and I finally have real friends who teach me new things every single day. I'm happy for them but it's making me realize just how fucked up dad really is."

"Don't talk about your father like that," Mikoto said, a sharp edge to her tone. "He might not have the best intentions but he is still your father. I don't want to hear you say anything more about him."

"But-"

"No, no but's about it. You go and drop that stuff off to Kushina's house and come grab some more stuff. We're going to help you in a few minutes when we're done talking."

"Yes, mom," he said, dropping his head and taking the clothes outside to the next house.

"I swear," Mikoto started. "I hate when boys go thru this whole puberty thing. I can tell he's going to be a handful already."

"You got that right. Oh lord, I just realized he's going to be living in the same house as his boyfriend." Kushina dropped her head into her hands but couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I'm going to have to invest in some headphones."

"Just make sure they're being safe," Mikoto added, laughing slightly as well.

!

"_So you're moving into Naruto's house?" _the pink haired girl squealed on the other line, Sasuke pulling the phone away from his ear to keep it from bleeding.

"Yes, I am. Kushina and my mom talked and stuff and I'm staying in the spare bedroom here. We already have all of my stuff moved over believe it or not. Our moms are stronger than I though." He sat onto his bed and looked around the room, trying to figure out where to start.

_"__Yea well, you're so lucky. You get to see your boyfriend every day and you'll probably even get to sleep with him too." _She sounded more excited about this than Sasuke did at this point.

"I know, but Kushina has set house rules for us since we're dating."

_"__Ooh bummer. I don't think I would listen to them if I was living with Tenten though. She's so irresistible." _Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid back against the bed, not wanting to do anything at this point. He was tired from moving his stuff over to the house. _"I think I'm starting to fall in love with her though.."_

"Really?"

_"__Yea… I actually think I want to give her my virginity. We haven't actually gone completely that far yet despite what we do and stuff… What about you and Naruto?"_

"Well, of course I love him but I can't say I've thought about the virginity thing…"

_"__Really? Well, now you have all the time in the world,"_ she laughed. Sasuke could hear some people in the background and knew she would have to go soon.

"I'll talk to you later Sakura. I'm going to start putting my stuff away."

_"__Alright Sasu, I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can hang out sometime this week."_

"Yea, that would be cool. Talk to you later."

_"__Bye," _she replied and hung up the phone. Sasuke just sighed again and stared at the phone for a moment.

"Naruto is going to be home soon," he murmured to himself as he rubbed a hand over his face. _My virginity? I haven't thought about that lately… Ho-… Where does-… I don't even know how to have sex! If only Itachi would answer my texts…_ Sasuke turned onto his side and grabbed the closest pillow into him. _Why am I even thinking about this! Damn that Sakura… Although, it wouldn't be a bad idea… I like to give him blowjobs… I wonder what sex would be like._ His face flushed slightly at the thought and he could feel his pants get slightly tighter. _Ugh, not now… _He buried his face into his pillow and tried to will away his boner that was growing inside of his pants as he thought of the blonde hair, tanned skinned, blue eyed boy that was his boyfriend.

!

Dinner was somewhat quiet that evening in the Uzumaki house. After Sasuke's talk with Sakura, it seemed he couldn't get the blonde out of his mind but was trying his best to avoid him since he had gotten home. Naruto said hi to him but the raven wouldn't meet his gaze. He even tried to hug him but Sasuke had dodged it and headed downstairs to help Kushina set the table for dinner. It was quiet at the table, neither of them talking at the moment. _I can't even look at him without getting these crazy thoughts in my head. This fucking sucks!_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself when he stole a glance at the blonde, blushing brightly. Naruto noticed this though and was staring hard at the raven now. _Ugh, I can't do this right now,_ Sasuke thought to himself. "May I be excused please?" he said to Kushina who had nodded in reply.

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you." Sasuke stood up from the table and took his plate to the kitchen, dumping the remaining food into the trash and washing his plate quickly before bolting up to his room. When he entered, he quickly closed the door and plopped down onto his bed. "Ugh, what is wrong with me?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," an angered voice said from a corner of the room. Sasuke hadn't even noticed him when he walked in, too busy in his own thoughts. Naruto walked over with a sad expression on his face. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong for you to ignore me all night?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," he said, sitting up in the bed. He still didn't look up to the blonde and at this point he couldn't because there they were, in his new bedroom, alone and with the door closed.

"Then what is it? I don't understand." Naruto sounded hurt but Sasuke's coldness and didn't understand why the sudden change.

"I… It's hard to explain."

"Can you at least try?" The raven looked up into Naruto's eyes and was saddened by the trouble he was causing his blonde. He could tell he was confused and sad, he really shouldn't have been so cold this evening but it was embarrassing to admit to him what he was about to say.

"I-… Naruto I want to…" He looked away again, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. Naruto moved closer and sat onto the bed, pulling Sasuke's face towards him, urging him to continue. "I… I was looking some stuff up a little while ago… Some stuff I want to try…"

"Like what?" Naruto's confusion just increased about ten times when he saw Sasuke's face turn red again.

"Well…. Me and Sakura were talking and stuff. You know how I feel about you and everything and I know we're young but I know we're going to be together forever and I really don't care about our age or our gender or care about anyone else but you and I just want to do this one thing although I have no idea what to do and I've tried looking things up about it but I really still have no idea what to do and I have no idea what an Uke and a Seme is and-"

"Wait, wait," Naruto interrupted his rambling for a moment. "Did you just say an Uke and a Seme? Are you talking about… Having sex?" The raven just nodded his head and turned away again, too embarrassed to even look at his boyfriend. "Okay, but if you wanted to… well, you know, then why have you been ignoring me all night? You know you can talk to me about everything and anything."

"Because every time I would look at you or even think about you, I would get a hard on and I really was not prepared to sit at the dinner table with your mom like that."

"You really are the cutest thing in the world," Naruto commented, laughing slightly. "I can't say that I haven't thought about it though but I don't want to do anything until you're truly ready for it."

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke murmured and hugged the blonde, burying his face into his hair and shoulder. They stayed like this for a moment until Sasuke was starting to feel his pants grow tight again. "Wow, really?" he said to himself, earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "Oh, it's nothing," he said, letting go of the blonde. "Maybe… maybe some time soon. I'm not gunna lie, I can't stop thinking about you…"

"Oh, really?" Naruto gave him a lopsided smile and tilted his head, capturing the Uchiha in his gaze. "What kind of things do you think about?" Sasuke let out a small gasp as he felt the blonde's arm wrap around his back again, this time resting on the lower back beneath his shirt.

"Well, I did look a few things up earlier and from what I saw… I just… Oh god this is weird to talk about." He turned his head away again, trying to avoid Naruto's gaze but the blonde wouldn't let him. He grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned his face again.

"You want to know what I think about when it comes to me and you?" Naruto asked him, his eyes flicking between the Uchiha's eyes and his lips. Sasuke nodded his head slowly, not trusting his voice. "I think about you laying in my bed, naked and breathing hard," he whispered into his ear. "My fingers sliding in and out of your tight hole as you moan my name. I start pumping your cock as I finger you, getting you nice and ready for something better."

"And what might that be?" Sasuke let out a shaky sigh as he was pulled into the blondes lap suddenly, feeling Naruto's now hard cock rubbing against him slightly.

"I'm getting you ready for my cock. I'm preparing you to take in every part of me. I want to fill you up Sasuke, I want you to moan and scream my name." He looked at Sasuke with a lust filled gaze, leaning in to capture the raven's lips. Sasuke felt a hand on his thigh, inching higher and higher to the prominent bulge in his own pants. He let out a small whine as he let Naruto caress it with his hand, biting the blondes lip to keep a moan from escaping his lips.

"We can't do this right now," Sasuke whispered as they broke apart, both of them breathing slightly heavy. "You know your mom will hear us."

"I know, I know," Naruto groaned. "I just… I think about taking you all the time. You can be my Uke and I can be your Seme."

"So, I'm just gunna go out on a limb here and say that Uke means bottom and Seme is the top, right?"

"Exactly," Naruto nodded, smiling at the raven.

"I can live with that," Sasuke said, smiling back at Naruto. "Well, we really should be getting showered and ready for bed now."

"I know," Naruto sighed, moving Sasuke out of his lap carefully. They both sat there awkwardly with their hands over their laps. "Uh, I'm gunna go to my room now," he murmured.

"Alright, that's fine. Come give me a good night kiss before you go to sleep though," Sasuke said, grabbing a pillow to cover his lap once Naruto stood up.

"Will do," he replied before opening the door. He looked left and right before running across the hall, hoping not to run into his mom.

Sasuke stood up quickly and locked his door, sighing slightly. _Now, I'm gunna have to take care of this before I go out there… _He double checked to make sure his door was locked and decided to put some music on before pulling his pants down and laying in his bed. Sasuke grabbed his hard cock with his right hand and stroked it softly. _I know it's a sin to touch yourself and all but I don't care anymore. Oh man, I can't stop thinking about those beautiful lips… When he bits my lip I just lose myself in his kisses. And when he touches me… _He grabbed himself a little harder and started to pump himself a little faster, his lips parting as he began to pant slightly. _Oh god, Naruto… I want to touch you so bad, I want you to touch me… Please, grab my cock and suck on it. Yes, please…_ His thoughts were consuming him, the memory of the blonde's lips around his cock on Naruto's birthday still vivid in his mind. Faster and faster his hand moved until he felt that familiar heat pool in his stomach, his muscles tightening with his fast approaching climax. "Oh god, Naruto," he whispered to himself, his eyes clenching tight as he gave a few more pumps, his white seed spilling out onto his shirt and hand. For a moment, he laid there, trying to catch his breath and lower his heart rate. He took off his shirt and wiped his hand on it, looking around for his towel. _I might as well go ahead and shower really quick before I go to bed._ He wrapped his towel around his waist and headed out to the bathroom across the hall.


	15. Authors note

So hey guys. I just decided to post this authors note and just talk to you guys for a minute. I wanna be honest with you guys and stuff. I love people's opinions and what they think about my stories. Please don't think I'm going to get mad about posting something on my story. Whether it's a good or bad review, it doesn't really do anything but help me get better. If there is some advice or something you can tell me that would better my writing, then that's fine. But please, I'm asking that if you do write a review, then don't do it as a guest because I want to be able to talk with you and elaborate on some of these things. Or, if you don't want your name out there, then feel free to message me. I have no problem. I prefer to talk to people and stuff. You guys are cool and I wanna be able to write something that you guys are gunna enjoy. I mean, yea I can't please everyone but I would like to try. And also, someone posted a review this morning and I wanted to ask you about what you meant. So if you're reading this then please message me! Thanks a lot for reading my ramblings. Good day for now.


	16. Home for the Holiday's

**A/N: Hello darlings. So, I just wanted to say something before you began reading. No one has really said anything about this but I want to address it so because I just feel like if I don't then I might offend someone or make them feel weird. Yes, Sasuke and Naruto are both 15 years old. Some people might think that is a little young to be doing things sexually but to be honest, I don't find it too big of a deal. I mean, personally I lost my virginity when I was 16 to my husband who was 15 at the time. I mean, I support safe sex and all that stuff and it's your own body and bla bla bla but yea, just saying. On another note, enjoy the chapter and thanks for the support guys. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto. :(**

It's been one day since Sasuke moved into Naruto's house and it has not been easy. Sasuke has been moping around the house, already bored out of his mind since he's been suspended and can't attend school until Monday. "Itachi, I'm bored. Can't you come and get me?" he said into the phone as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Kushina was out shopping today with his mom for last minute things for Thanksgiving dinner. He was upset since he was unable to go to his mother's house and enjoy dinner with them this year considering Fugaku doesn't want anything to do with him.

"_Yea, give me an hour and I'll come get you. I'm just buying a few things for thanksgiving on Thursday. We're eating at Kushina's, remember?"_

"Yea, I remember. I'm just super bored. I want to practice my fighting again though, do you think Kakuzu is at the hangout?" Sasuke sat up in his bed, listening to a car door opening and closing outside.

"_He's probably there. You know I really don't like you going there that much, maybe you should give it a break.."_

"I'll give it a break when I'm able to protect my own mom," he said in a low voice, standing up and looking out the window. He could see his father's car sitting in the drive way, his dad helping his grandparents out of the car carefully. "Grandpa and Grandma are here already… I can see dad helping them out of the car from my room."

"_That's cool…" _The two young Uchiha's were quiet for a moment, both of them sighing loudly into the phone. "_I wonder who else is going to come to the house considering Madara can't come over anymore."_

"I know, I feel bad for mom. Hopefully her parent's will come by this year too; it would be nice so she wasn't let alone with those… people." Sasuke's eyes darkened as his father glanced up at the house, catching the eyes of his youngest son. _I wonder if he told them what happened… I don't think he would have though._. "I gotta go Itachi, I have a theory to prove right now."

"_Don't do something I wouldn't do.." _his brother told him before they said they're goodbyes. Sasuke 'hn'ed' in reply and ended the call. Without any further hesitation, he ran down the stairs the best he could and went outside, calling over to his grandparents.

"Hey! Grandpa! Grandma! It's so good to see you!" he said loudly, running over to them. He threw his arms around them happily and they both smiled in reply.

"Oh, Sasuke! It's so nice to see you!" his grandmother smiled. "My how you've grown this past year, look at you! And it looks like you've gotten some muscle on you!"

"Yea, I've been training with Itachi and some of his friends in fighting techniques. I have a lot to learn though," he shrugged, taking a quick glance at his father. The elder Uchiha was red in the face, knuckles almost white on the suitcase he was holding from the tight grip.

"That's great! But what are you doing out of school? Isn't there still school until tomorrow?" his grandfather asked, looking to his own son questioningly.

"Well, Sasuke got in trouble and was suspended for fighting at school," Fugaku replied after clearing his throat.

"Oh really now? That's really surprising of you Sasuke." His grandmother gave him a stern look but it soon turned to smiles. "I can only assume you won, right?"

"Yea, I did," Sasuke said, almost laughing at his grandparent's reaction. "These two guys were harassing me and some of my friends and so I kinda just took things into my own hands," he shrugged, earning a pat on the head from his grandfather.

"Well, that was very nice of you to defend your friends like that although I don't condone fighting. Next time try and find a better solution to fighting so that you don't miss any more school."

"Yes Grandpa!"

"No Sasuke, help your dad with this luggage so that we can get settled in. That reminds me, your dad said that Mikoto's parents were coming as well. Where are you and Itachi staying during the holidays?" Sasuke stole another glance at his dad whose eyes were basically bulging out of his head. He obviously hadn't thought that his youngest son would be brave enough to come out and just disregard his abandonment altogether.

"Well, I thought it would be a great idea if I stayed at my friend Naruto's house next door so that you all had a place to sleep over the break. Itachi has his own apartment and actually lives with Naruto's cousin so there is no need to worry about him." Sasuke can almost feel his dad's body relax once he saw his grandparents nod their heads in agreement.

"That's wonderful, he sounds like a great friend. And it looks like you've grown quite confident in yourself too. Is it because you've gotten yourself a girlfriend?" His grandmother had always asked prying questions and Sasuke only prayed that he could keep up his front because she always somehow managed to see past his lies. She said it was something about the eyes but Sasuke never knew anything about that. He was unsure of what to say at this point because he honestly didn't know if he could tell them about him being in a relationship with a guy.

"No, I do not have a girlfriend," Sasuke admitted, scratching the back of his head; a habit he picked up from hanging with Naruto too much. "I just have really great friends that have been teaching me so much since I left that private school."

"That's great," the eldest Uchiha male said, nodding his head. "Now, I would really like to sit so let us please go inside."

"Yes, that's fine. I'll help dad bring these up to the house but I do have to get ready to go afterwards. Itachi is coming to pick me up to hang out."

"That sounds wonderful. Tell him I said hi."

"Will do!" Sasuke hurriedly grabbed two of the suitcases and rushed inside of the house, placing them upstairs inside of Itachi's old bedroom. He managed to slip past his father and rushed outside, waving bye to his grandparents. _That was crazy. So he hasn't told them yet but what would they say if they found out? I wonder what my mom's parents would say. Holy crap, did she tell them already?_

!

"HIYA! HIYA! HIYA!" Sasuke yelled out, kicking his foot into the air, Kakuzu affectively blocking it but not without letting out a small grunt.

"Holy shit 'Tachi, you're brothers getting better by the day," Deidara commented, watching from the side. They were sitting in their hideout, a place where the Akatsuki met on a daily basis. They weren't really a gang but more like a group of people that fought for the rights of gay and lesbian people… but they did have to make money somehow so they did a little work for people here and there that wasn't exactly legal.

Most of the members of the Akatsuki were thrown out by their families or ran away from home for various reason. They all trained together and fought together, practicing and getting stronger. Everyone had their own place in their group but it seems as though they might get a new member soon.

"That's enough Kakuzu, let him take a break," Itachi called out to the two of them, Sasuke breathing heavily and looking for his inhaler. After taking a deep breath, he looked at his brother with pleading eyes. "No Sasuke, I don't want you pushing yourself. Besides, you have to go and help Kushina cook the food for tomorrow. She called earlier and I answered the phone for you. Something about preparing some of the food."

"Oh! I forgot about that," he replied, nodding and looking around for his towel to wipe his sweat off. Sasuke moved to take off his shirt but couldn't help but blush slightly when he heard the loud blonde gasp in surprise.

"Hmm, my little cousin is lucky! You're training him well Itachi, look at him already starting to get some muscle!" He clapped his hands together and smiled, Sasuke turning his back to the blonde. "He hasn't seen you without your shirt on recently, has he?"

"No, not without a wife beater on or a towel or anything like that. I'm sorta… self-conscious of my body…"

"You don't have to be little Sasu, trust me when I say tha- Oof!" Sasuke looked over and noticed the blonde was now gripping his stomach, his brother beside him looking a little aggravated.

"Let's go Sasuke. Put on a fresh shirt and I'll take you home," he demanded, giving his blonde boyfriend one last look before walking away.

"Itachi~~ I was only joking!" Deidara called out to him, not getting a single sound in reply.

!

Once they were in the car, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little nervous about everything that's been going on. Yesterday, he welcomed his grandparents in front of his own father and earlier that day, he welcomed his mother's parents as well, all under the watchful eye of Fugaku. Their mother had indeed told her parents about the both of them and they welcomed them both with open arms regardless. Sasuke was still concerned about his other grandparents but decided to leave it alone for now, not wanting to cause any more trouble during these holidays.

"What time are you coming over tomorrow?" the young raven asked as they pulled up to a stop light.

"Probably around noon. I know that Dei wants to get up early and cook a few things so once we're done we'll be over."

"Oh okay," he nodded, looking out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked him, almost making Sasuke jump in his seat.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong," he murmured, trying to keep his other thoughts off of his face since the elder had the same strange senses as their grandmother.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke, you know you can't lie to me."

"I've just been thinking a lot about things. Like, I know mom's parents know about us but what about our other grandparents? I want to tell them and see what they say but I'm scared that they'll flip out just like dad did…" He let out a soft sigh and watched the breath fog up the window.

"I don't think that they'll have a problem with it to be honest. I mean, Madara is gay but they still talk about him all the time. And I know that Shisui was gay and I'm pretty sure they talked with him a few times before he left."

"True true…" he murmured in reply. He sighed again, leaning on the window this time.

"That's not the only thing that's on your mind, is it?" Itachi took a glance at his younger brother and could just tell that something else was bothering him, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well,… Yea there is something else that has been on my mind since the first night I moved into Naruto's house…" He started grabbing the bottom of his shirt, stretching it and pulling on it in his lap.

"Okay? Are you going to tell me?"

"Me and him, we talked about having… Well, you know…" Itachi could barely see the blush on the young raven's face before he quickly moved his hair to try and cover his cheeks.

"Oh really? That's nothing to be ashamed about though," Itachi told him reassuringly. "It's always nerve wrecking at first but you don't have to be scared."

"I know but… I know that I'm gay and I like Naruto. No, I love Naruto with everything I have. But, don't you ever think about the sin's we are committing? I've come to terms with my sexuality but it's the whole, losing my virginity thing before marriage that's got me freaked out this time." Sasuke began biting his lip nervously, still looking out of the window and avoiding his brothers eyes.

"Just don't think about that kind of stuff Sasuke. You love Naruto and you want to give him everything, so don't let someone you can't even see get in the way of that."

"Does it hurt?" Itachi snorted when he heard that question, almost laughing loudly when Sasuke turned to him, his face fully red now. "That's a serious question!"

"I know, I know," he gasped, struggling for breath between giggles. "But okay, now all seriousness. I would have to say that without proper preparation of course it's going to hurt. And it will definitely hurt your first time and even a little uncomfortable but after a while, it gets better and better."

"Really? How do you… What do you do for preparations? I mean, I've looked things up and I've even watched a few… Well, yea… And I'm just nervous about it all…"

"You need to get some lubricants to start with. And then… Well, wow this is even more awkward than the whole blow job thing," he mumbled, pulling into the driveway of the Uzumaki's house. He turned to Sasuke to tell him something but before he could, the door was slammed in his face, Sasuke running into the house before he could even get any information out of him. As he pulled out of the driveway, there was a sudden text message on his phone.

**Sasu: Sorry I left like that. It just got super awkward and I think I'll just look this stuff up on my own…**

**Ita: Fine with me lol **

!

"Sasuke! Is that you?" a familiar voice called out of the kitchen. The blonde haired beauty rounded the corner with a big smile on his face. "Hello Sasu-chan!" He was covered in flour all over his face and hands, the apron barely recognizable. "We're making dough for some pies so come and help. Oh, and my other cousin is here visiting. She's in the bathroom so you'll meet her in a minute."

"Oh! Who is this gorgeous piece of meat here!" a voice squealed out from the stairs. Before Sasuke could respond, he was attacked and almost knocked over by a blur of red.

"Oi! Karin! He's mine so you better back off!" Naruto called out from the kitchen, playful but also very serious since he knew how his cousin could be.

"Oh, so you're Sasuke! I'm sorry but I really didn't think Naruto could get someone so… Attractive," she said as she pulled away and let the raven out of her hug/head lock. "I'm Karin." She held out her hand and Sasuke shook it nervously, becoming scared of the new red head almost instantly when he saw her eyes and how they scanned his body.

"I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you," he said in return, trying to let go of the grip the woman had on his hand but it was no use so she dragged him into the kitchen where Naruto and Kushina were preparing foods.

"So, here's our new helper," she announced, her hand still holding Sasuke's. Naruto turned and couldn't help but giggle slightly when he saw how uncomfortable his boyfriend looked being led around by her.

"Karin, why don't you help me out for a little bit in here and let Naruto and Sasuke spend some time together. I'm sure Naruto has some homework for him from his teachers," Kushina told her, not even turning around to see what she already knew. She knew her sister's daughter was a little eccentric and poor Sasuke was on the receiving end of one of her new obsessions.

"Aw but auntie Kushinaaaaaaa~~ I wanted to get to know Sasuke a little bit better," she whined.

"Too bad," Naruto shrugged, throwing her the apron he just took off. "Come Sasuke, you actually do have some homework that I have to give you."

"Okay," he nodded quickly, almost sighing loudly in relief but he stopped himself before he did, not wanting to offend the newcomer in their home. "She seems a little…"

"Weird? Crazy? Loud? Obnoxious?"

"Just like you," Sasuke teased, poking his blonde in the side. Naruto snorted loudly and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get you back for that one," he said as they reached Naruto's bedroom. They entered it quickly and Naruto closed the door, locking it behind him. "Don't worry, I'm only locking it to keep her out of here because I know she'll come in here any minute and try to talk to you."  
>"Thanks," Sasuke breathed as he laid on Naruto's bed, his feet dangling off of the edge. "I'm actually really tired. I'll do the homework over the weekend. I really just need to take a break right now."<p>

"What have you been doing these past two days? I noticed you come home at this time usually with your brother and you're tired. You okay?" Naruto sat beside him on the bed and looked at him with a little bit of concern.

"Yea, I'm fine. I've been training some more actually, trying to learn different fighting techniques and stuff. They said that I'm actually learning really really fast and that I might even be as good as Itachi." Sasuke lifted his arms and stretched, his shirt lifting and exposing his stomach for a moment. "I'm just sore mostly, Kakuzu doesn't go that easy on me and neither does Itachi when he trains me."

"I could uh… You know, give you a massage if you want?" Naruto asked him, his face tinted slightly red. He looked at the pale skin peeking out from underneath the shirt and turned a shade deeper, noticing his boyfriend's newly toned stomach.

"That actually sounds really good but I don't want you to go thru the trouble," the raven told him, shaking his head and placing his arms behind his head, his shirt riding up a little more.

"N- No, it's fine. I wouldn't mind. Deidara taught me a few things before, said he picked up a few things when he was into pottery. Here, stand up and take off your shirt. Lay down on your stomach while I go and look for some lotion. I know I have some in here somewhere." Naruto stood up and walked over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lotion almost instantly.

"Why do you have lotion in your room?" Sasuke asked, a confused expression on his face as he sat up.

"I- Uh, it's uh… It's for my elbows? Yup, my elbows. Sometimes during the winter months they get really dry."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke shrugged and stood up to take off his shirt. Naruto gave a mental 'whew' to himself and looked up, almost choking on his own breath when he took in Sasuke's body. Why had he not noticed this before? Then again, Sasuke almost always wore a wife beater and covered his body.

"Wow Sasuke, you uh… You look good. I might have to take some lessons soon," he said, scratching the back of his head and trying to keep himself from blushing. Sasuke instantly turned his head away and smiled to himself.

"I-… Well I have just been working hard lately. You should come with me next time, it's a lot of fun. Maybe this Saturday since I know no one will want to spar on Friday."

"Yea…" Naruto nodded and motioned for the raven to lay on the bed. Sasuke complied and laid face down on the bed, burying his head into one of Naruto's many pillows. _I love this scent… God I wish I could just sleep in his bed all the time…_ Sasuke thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the pillow to get into a more comfortable position. "Hey, I'm gunna pull your pants down slightly so that I can get your lower back properly, okay?"

"Yea that's fine," Sasuke murmured. He lifted his stomach off of the bed for a moment so that Naruto could pull the pants down a few inches, the top of his crack just barely showing. Naruto swallowed a little before getting on the bed, straddling the ravens back as carefully as he could.

"Where is it most sore?" he asked while he put the lotion in his hands and rubbed it together so it was warm and not ice cold on his back.

"It's kind of all over. Like, my upper back near my shoulders and then it moves to my middle back in my ribs. But be careful there 'cause I got punched there yesterday and it's still a bit sore. And then right in my lower back I can almost feel a knot starting to form."

"Okay, so I'll just start from the top and work my way down," Naruto concluded, leaning forward slightly to reach the shoulders. "Now I want you to tell me if it hurts and tell me to stop whenever you want me to stop. Okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke said against the pillow, his muscles tensing slightly. _He's about to massage my back… Is it weird that I'm kind of starting to get turned on by this?_ He almost let out a gasp when he felt Naruto's hands on his shoulders, kneading the skin soft at first and then a little harder. He gasped slightly as the sudden roughness but soon relaxed as the blonde's fingers massaged the skin tenderly. Naruto worked on his shoulders for a few minutes, massaging the neck as well. When he started to move lower, he scooted down a bit, sitting right on top of Sasuke's butt. _Holy shit,_ Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto pressed his hands carefully into the pale skin and a slight moan escaped the raven's lips. He paused for a moment before doing it again in the same spot. "That feels really good right there," Sasuke commented, closing his eyes in approval when Naruto pressed in the spot again. It was right in the middle of the back on either side of the spine. He stayed there for another moment, enjoying the sounds of Sasuke's moans and groans.

His hands inched lower and Naruto moved slightly lower, sitting almost below his butt. He tried his best to think about other things than Sasuke's light and innocent moans but couldn't help it. His pants were beginning to grow tight as he felt the raven's butt pressed against himself. Every time he began kneading the lower part of Sasuke's back, he would press into Sasuke slightly. _Oh my god, I can't even tell if I'm moaning because of the massage of the fact that Naruto's dick is pressing into me… God, I'm getting so hard now. I don't want him to stop…_ Sasuke let out another groan as he felt Naruto press against him but his hands were nowhere on his back. Naruto had stopped massaging Sasuke about a minute ago and Sasuke had just now realized that he wasn't groaning because of the massage, but because he could feel Naruto against him.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled it lightly, urging him to flip over. Sasuke complied with this and couldn't help but blush up at the blonde whose face was flushed and eyes half lidded. "Sasu…" he whispered, leaning into the raven. He was still straddling his hips when he leaned forward, pressing both of their bulges together.

"Nnn, Naruto.." Sasuke groaned as the blonde ground his hips into his. He brought up his hands and gripped the blonde's shirt tight, trying to stay as quiet as they could. Sasuke pulled at Naruto's shirt almost desperately, trying to pull it off of him. "I want to feel you against me…" Sasuke whispered as he kissed the blonde's plump lips. Naruto said nothing in reply, he pulled his shirt off quickly and laid flush against Sasuke, their skin like fire against each other.

"Oh Sasuke.." Naruto kissed the raven hard, nipping at the pale lips lightly. Naruto brought up his knee and pressed it between Sasuke's legs, pressing up lightly and earning a gasp from the raven beneath him. He took this opportunity and attacked his mouth, his tongue searching his mouth and wrestling with the wet appendage. The both of started grinding harder on each other, panting and growing slightly sweaty. It was a strange sensation for Sasuke, he felt as though he wanted to cum already with the blonde above him, their privates rubbing against each other.

"Naru.. N… If you keep doing that… I'm… Hnnn…." Naruto captured his lips again and bit on it, a little harder than before. Sasuke could do nothing but gasp and moan into the kiss, his hands burying themselves into Naruto's hair. The blonde was grinding harder and faster now, not wanting to stop what they were doing at all. Sasuke felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he came, knowing he was getting close. _This is crazy, we're not even having sex but he can do this to me so easily... It's like our bodies were made for each other…_

"Sasu… I'm.. I can't stop…" Naruto breathed, his grinding coming on a little harder. Sasuke shook his head, trying his hardest to get the words 'don't stop' out but before he could, he felt himself release in his pants with a muffle moan into Naruto's neck, gripping onto him the best he could. Naruto came soon after, his teeth clamping down on the raven's shoulder. The both of them lay there for a moment, panting and trying their best to catch their breath.

"I feel like I really need a shower now," Sasuke murmured into the blonde's neck, the both of them laughing lightly now. Naruto lifted himself slightly and stared at Sasuke, his blue orbs meeting the obsidian ones with a loving expression.

"I just couldn't stop myself Sasuke. You're so irresistible…" he told him, stroking the pale skin that was Sasuke's cheek.

"It's okay, I didn't want you to stop anyways," he replied lightly, stealing a quick kiss from the lips inches above his. "I… I want us to have sex. I know we talked about it the other day and I think I'm ready for it…"

"Okay but obviously it can't be now," Naruto said, smiling at the raven. "Are you sure you're ready for the next step though?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," he shrugged. "I want to give you everything Naru… I want you to have all of me. I really do."

"And I want you to have all of me as well," Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke's nose lightly. "But for now, let's go and get showered. I think my mom said something about watching a movie tonight together in the living room like a family since Karin is here."

"Please don't make me sit next to her," Sasuke pleaded, pouting the best that he could while willing away a smile.

"I can't make any promised. She's from my mom's side of the family and they're super strong willed and just super strong period."

"That's great," he sighed, rolling his eyes before pushing the blonde off of him and searching for his shirt. "Well, I call dibs on the shower first!"

"Oh! No fair! You didn't even give me a chance!"


	17. Happy Thanksgiving Everyone

**A/N: So I wasn't going to post this just yet but I had finished it last night so I hope you guys like it. I appreciate all of the reviews and people liking/following the story. It makes me feel good that people actually like this stuff lol anyways, I have another A/N at the end because I didn't want to keep you guys from reading with my rambling. Read it if you want. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do now own Naruto :(**

Thanksgiving around the neighborhood has always been a big thing, along with Christmas time. Everyone was going around, bringing dishes to their neighbors and saying their thanks for whatever dish they got in return. "I've always hated doing this stuff," Sasuke grumbled as Naruto dragged him along to bring boxes of cookies to various neighbors. A lot of them gave muffins or a pie in return, a few of them giving them a bottle of wine. Kushina was walking with the two boys, Mikoto in tow as well although she tried her best to stay in the back, hoping that no one would notice her new bruise on her cheek. She tried her best to cover it up with makeup but as the day wore on, it had begun to fade. "Mom, come here," Sasuke said to her before she walked up to her house. It was almost one o'clock and time for the festivities to start.

"Yes Sasuke?" She turned to her son and noticed the aggravated expression and gave him a kind smile, kneeling before him. "What's wrong?"

"Your makeup. You need to fix it before you go in there and see grandma and grandpa," he murmured, pulling out a small round container of foundation. "Me and you have the same complexion so this will work fine."

"When did you become the makeup expert?" Mikoto laughed lightly and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, laughing once more when his face turned a deep shade of red.

"I uh… well, when I started dating Naruto… I had to well, you know.. Hide my marks and stuff…" He tried his best to keep a straight face as he opened the container and take out the applicator.

"Oh really," she said, nodding her head. "That's very smart of you."

"Thank you," he murmured as he applied a little bit of makeup to his mother's face. He made sure to even it out and make it look smooth. "You really should leave him," he said after a moment of silence, putting away the makeup back in his pocket.

"Sasuke.." She looked up towards the house and sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I know what you, Itachi, and everyone thinks. But I just… I can't, not yet. He needs me. And besides, I have no place to go."

"You can live in Naruto's house with us! You can start working again, I know you've always wanted to. I'm old enough to stay home alone now and Kushina is teaching me and Naruto how to cook and I-"

"Mikoto," the harsh voice of Fugaku rang out. They both turned towards the house to see his figure standing in the doorway, arms crossed and an angry expression on his face.

"Coming dear," she called back in her sweetest voice. She gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and whispered an 'I'll think about it' in his ear. He smiled in reply, he could handle that for now. When she walked back into the house, the door was slammed behind her and Sasuke ran up and into the Uzumaki house next door.

"Hey Sasuke~~" Karin called out, a bottle of wine in one hand and an empty glass in the other. Her face was slightly flushed and her voice was louder than before. The young raven just rolled his eyes and went to find his boyfriend.

"Naru," he called out to the blonde, walking upstairs to try and find him. He rounded the corner and slammed into a body, almost falling on his butt. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry Sasuke," a familiar voice said to him, trying to sound sincere without laughing. "I didn't see you there."

"Obviously," he replied as he stood up, rolling his eyes. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Yea, I just finished getting him dressed. It's sort of a family tradition that we do. We get all dressed up in nice tuxedo's and dresses and take pictures and act all fancy." Deidara stepped back so that Sasuke could see the outfit he was wearing. It was a nice black tuxedo, ironed to perfection. "It's something we started a long time ago."

"Oh yea, I didn't realize Karin's dress. It's so fancy looking," he nodded his head. "Anyways, I'm going to go and find Naruto."

"He should be in his room," the elder blonde called after him as he walked down the hall. "Itachi, your brother has a serious attitude problem today," he whined as Itachi walked up the stairs.

"I know, I noticed. This is the first time he isn't really spending the holidays with the family and stuff though. And I know for a fact how upset he is about our mom. I talked to him this morning and he was upset because mom has a huge bruise on her cheek and the thinks it's his fault." Itachi sighed and leaned his head against the blondes shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I don't see anything good happening today, I can just feel it."

"I know you've been planning something though, do you mind filling me in on it?"

"I want my dad to be exposed for who he is and I want him to get arrested for it."

!

"Sasuke, can you help me with this last button? After Deidara left, it came undone and I can't get it to go back together," Naruto whined, pouting at the young raven haired boy that was his boyfriend.

"Yes, my love," he said with a smile, closing the door behind him and moving to the helpless blonde.

"It seems like something is troubling you," he said quietly, grabbing his attention away from the buttons. "You want to talk about it?"

"It.. I just.. I want my mom to be happy but I can't stand seeing her getting hurt like this. I know she's not happy anymore and it just kills me that she is going thru all of this." His shoulders slumped and he sat on the bed once he finished with the button. He took a good look over Naruto's outfit and had to stop himself from licking his lips. He was wearing an all-white tuxedo with a blue shirt and a golden yellow tie. The shirt really brought out the color in his eyes, making them brighter than he's ever seen before.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto said to him, his face turning red when he noticed his stare.

"You look amazing," Sasuke whispered, reaching out to him. Naruto complied and came forward, grabbing the raven's hand but almost yelping in surprise when he was pulled onto the bed on top of him.

"My suit is going to get wrinkled," he said against Sasuke's lips, a joking smile creeping onto his face.

"Since when do you care about your clothes and what they look like, huh?" Sasuke licked the plump bottom lip in front of him before giving it a small nibble. "You just make me think so many bad things Naru…"

"So I turned the innocent church boy into a bad boy, how hot is that?" He gave Sasuke a cocky smirk and got an eye roll and a deep red blush in return.

"Shut up and kiss me already."

"With pleasure." Naruto leaned in to close the gap that was between their mouths, pressing his lips against the pale ones before him, smashing together almost desperately. He spread the young raven's legs and settled between them snugly, pressing his rapidly growing erection against the young boy's equally growing one beneath him. They both let out a sigh when they brushed each other, Sasuke's mouth opening ever so slightly. Naruto took this chance to dip his tongue in teasingly, lightly running it across the pale lips and brushing it against Sasuke's tongue ever so lightly. He couldn't help but smile at the whining boy beneath him.

"Naru-chan," he groaned, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. "Why are you teasing me?"

"Because Sasu-chan," he started, leaning forward. Naruto found his ear quickly thru the mess of black hair, darting his tongue out and caressing the lobe with his lips. "I like to watch you get all hot and bothered," he whispered. "I want to get you so turned on that you're practically begging for me to take you."

"Oh Naru…" Sasuke gasped, his eyes fluttering closed and his hips bucking forward. The two of them groaned simultaneously as their erections brushed together, feeling trapped in their clothed prison. "I wish you could take me right here, right now."

"I wish I could too but there is a house full of people downstairs and I don't think that would be a wise idea…" At that moment, there was a short knock on the door before it swung open, not really giving much warning to the two boys on the bed. Both of them looked up to see Kushina, her eyes wide opened and mouth parted, her words stuck in her throat. Suddenly, there was another body behind her with the same expression.

"Oh, fuck," Sasuke murmured when he saw his mom's eyes behind the red haired woman. The two boys scrambled to get off of the bed, their faces red and hair disheveled.

"He- hey mom, Mikoto," Naruto started, rubbing the back of his head with his left hand and trying to keep his other over the obvious bulge in his pants. Sasuke had both hands covering his pants, trying his best not to make eye contact with his mother.

"Hey mom," he murmured.

"So, I asked around to see where you guys were because I wanted to get a family photo and this is what I find? You two making out on the bed without a care in the fucking world with guests downstairs?" Kushina's face was turning red, her anger obvious but it faded quickly when she noticed the look on Sasuke's face. He looked hurt, sad, depressed, angry, embarrassed… There was an array of emotions on the young raven's face, so she looked to her son. His face looked torn between embarrassment but also concern for his boyfriend, who he hasn't taken his eyes off of. "Look, you guys know that I honestly don't care what you guys do but can you please just wait until the guests leave,"

"Yes mom," Naruto nodded, turning to her.

"Yes Kushina," Sasuke nodded as well. He looked up and saw his mom's face, a little bit of worry but also a bit of relief. "What are you doing here mom?"

"I wanted to come and get you. Your grandparent's wanted to see you and Itachi."

"But what about dad?"

"Oh, you know he won't do anything in front of his parents," she said, rolling her eyes as though she had no care in the world. They walked out of the room together, leaving the two Uzumaki behind.

"Honey, I'm sorry I yelled but really?" she said first, breaking the silence between the two.

"Mom, he was just so sad. I was just doing what I could to cheer him up. He's been so up and down lately since he's moved out of his parent's house… I just don't know what to do." His eyes began to tear up slightly, turning his head from his mother so she couldn't see him crying.

"Oh, Naruto," she sighed, closing in on him and wrapping her arms around him. "I know it's difficult but you are a good boy and I know how you feel about him. He just needs you to be there for him, nothing else."

"I know, I know. I wish I could go with him over to his parent's house. I don't like him going over there by himself with his dad there."

"Trust me, that boy is more than capable of handling himself," Deidara said, cutting in on their conversation. "You should see that boy spar, he's crazy good, just like Itachi. He's a really quick learner too."

"I'm supposed to come over with him Saturday to watch him fight and stuff," Naruto nodded, remembering Sasuke had invited him to come and fight with him.

"You should, it's a lot of fun and a great work out."

"Well, how about we all go back to the party now," Kushina said with a smile, ushering the two blonde's out of the bedroom.

!

"Hello Sasuke! Oh my, I can't get over how big you are!" All four of the grandparents gathered around the two youngest Uchiha, pinching cheeks and kissing foreheads. Fugaku was currently nowhere to be seen whereas Mikoto was sitting in the living room, enjoying the sight of her sons being assaulted with hugs and kisses.

"Thank you, thank you," they both nodded, wiping their faces off.

"Oh, Sasuke dear, you look like you've started working out!" Mikoto's mother said, grabbing his arm tightly.

"Oh yea, I started learning mixed martial arts with Itachi and his friends."

"Is that right?" The four grandparents looked to Itachi who merely nodded in reply.

"That's pretty neat."

"Where did Fugaku go, Mikoto?" his father said, looking to his daughter in law.

"Uh, I don't really know. I think he went to the bathroom."

"I'm right here," he interrupted, coming down the stairs with a bottle of whiskey in his hands.

"Oh, so glad you can join us, you've really raised such wonderful children, son," his mother said with a smile.

"Yea, yea."

"So Sasuke," his grandmother started. "Miko here tells me that you're in a relationship." Sasuke stiffened in his seat, eyes going wide and hands gripping his shirt nervously. Itachi patted his little brothers back and nodded, trying his best to reassure him.

"I am in a relationship, yes," he said, nodding his head. He risked a glance at his father who was standing out of the eyesight of his own parents. His eyes were closed, barely open in angry slits while staring at the two boys on the couch. He took a swig of whiskey, not even bothering with a cup.

"Oh, what's her name!" one of the grandmother's asked excitedly.

"Well, it's actually.. Uhm.." There was a knock at the door and everyone turned to the door, Mikoto moving to open the door. Her face was filled with fear, knowing well that her husband was going to give her another beating later on that night when everyone was asleep. When she opened the door, she had come face to face with two pairs of blue eyes.

"Hey Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi are here, right?" Deidara said to the worried looking woman before them.

"Yea, the-they are," she nodded, moving back from the door. The two boys walked in with smiles on their faces, walking over to the people in the living room.

"Hello there, I am Deidara and this is my cousin Naruto. He lives right next door." He held his hand out and shook everyone's hand happily, except for Fugaku who he managed to avoid looking at the whole time.

"So you're Sasuke's friend that he's staying with," Fugaku's father said as he shook the young blonde's hand. Naruto smiled and nodded in reply, going to sit next to Sasuke.

"Actually you guys," Itachi started, clearing his throat. He wrapped an arm around Deidara and smiled at his blonde widely. "Deidara is my boyfriend and we live together in an apartment near our campus."

"Oh that's so wonderful," both grandmothers said, clapping their hands together happily. Both of the grandfathers nodded in approval as well and Fugaku just stared at the scene, fuming behind everyone.

"And Naruto is my boyfriend," Sasuke added, his face turning red when he heard all of the ooh's and aah's. He leaned in to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek but was stopped when a bottle hit the floor. Everyone turned around and looked to Fugaku, who was now red in the face with clear anger and disgust. Itachi had a smirk on his face and pulled out his phone, Deidara doing the same.

"Remember, don't stop recording whatever you do. I want the police to see all of this when they come here," he whispered to his lover.

"No, I will not have any of that faggot shit in this house what-so-ever," he spat, glaring at the two young Uchiha's with their boyfriends on the couch. All of the elder looked to Fugaku with surprised expressions.

"But Fugak-"

"No, No but's. I tried to keep it civil for your sake but this is the last fucking straw." He rushed over to the couch and grabbed Sasuke by the hair, turning to drag him thru the living room.

"Stop it Fugaku! You're going to hurt him!" Mikoto cried out, hurrying to her son's side. Fugaku slapped her across the face and she fell hard to the floor.

"Don't you dare hurt my mother you asshole!" Sasuke clawed at the man's hand in his hair until he let go with a scream, holding the now bleeding hand. His eyes took on an angry red tint as he positioned himself in his fighting stance. Itachi recognized it and couldn't help but give a small smile, proud of himself for teaching his brother how to fight along with his friends. Naruto hurried to Mikoto while on his phone, calling the police. He tried his best to pick her up, opting on dragging her across the living room while the grandparents all exited the house, screaming and yelling about what was going on.

Itachi put his phone down and stood beside Sasuke but urged Deidara to continue recording, knowing that they were going to need evidence to prove their self-defense. "You fucking faggots, I've had enough of you. You aren't my son's, you're the spawn of the devil and you need to burn in hell!" Fugaku rushed at the two young Uchiha but the two of them dodged out of the way, not even coming close to hitting either of them. He was somewhat drunk and was barely able to stand by himself, holding onto the couch for support. "You piece of shit!" he screamed out again, lunging at them. Itachi was caught off by surprise when he gave his boyfriend a worried glance, getting tackled by his father in the process. Sasuke was quick to react though and gave him a swift punch to the side of his stomach, aiming for his kidney. He threw another punch and his father back off, holding his side tightly and groaning in pain.

Itachi paused for a moment, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. He looked to his father who still on that expression of hatred for the both of them. "Hurry, they're in there," a voice from outside called out. Sasuke looked to the door and saw Naruto's worried face, pointing towards Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi. Suddenly, he was knocked over and throw to the ground, the large mass that was his father landing on top of him. Itachi kicked the man hard in the ribs and everyone winced when there was an audible crack noise heard throughout the living room. Two police officers rushed inside and quickly lifted the man off of the young boy, handcuffs on his wrists quick. "Sasuke, Sasuke! Are you okay?" Naruto rushed to the young raven's side to assess the damage done. There wasn't any visible bruising just yet but knew he would probably be sore from the tackle. Sasuke was taking in a large breath from his inhaler, just laying on the ground for a moment.

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine. Just caught off guard for a moment," he admitted with a smile.

"As long as you're okay, then I'm fine with that."

"How's my mom doing? Where is she?" Sasuke sat up carefully, holding his stomach from where he got tackled by his father. T

"She's outside. They brought an ambulance. I called them once everything started happening, I'm sorry that all of this happened and especially on Thanks Giving day too."

"It's alright Naru, as long as he's getting put away then I'm fine with that." They exited the house and there were doctors on Sasuke immediately, bringing him over to the ambulance to get checked over. He had no broken bones or any real bruising but he was just going to be sore for the next few days and the doctors gave him some pain medication.

"We're going to need a statement from you both," the officer said as he approached the ambulance. "Right now, your father Fugaku Uchiha is being taken away and your mother Mikoto Uchiha is being taken to the hospital."

"To the hospital? But why?" Sasuke tried to stand from the seat he was in but was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness, the medication he took having starting to affect him.

"When she was hit, she hit the floor pretty hard. We're taking her to the hospital to make sure she doesn't have any type of damage to her brain or anything like that. So now if you could, we would like to start asking you a few questions."

"Yea that's fine but shouldn't I have a guardian present? Not trying to be rude or anything, I'm just making sure."

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm right here for you." Itachi came over and sat beside him, grabbing his hand lightly. "Naruto, why don't you go over with your mother so that she can be with you when you start to get asked questions."

"Good idea," he nodded, walking away to his mother after he gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This sure is one great Thanksgiving, isn't it 'Tachi?" Sasuke asked his brother, smiling weakly.

"Yes it is Sasuke," he nodded in reply, sighing before starting to answer the questions from the police officer.

!

After all was said and done, the police officers left and everyone gathered in the Uzumaki's household to enjoy what was left of the holiday. All of Sasuke's grandparents joined as well, bringing over the food that was cooked to share with everyone. They had set up a table in the back yard so that everyone had a place to sit, the food left in the kitchen to serve yourself like a buffet.

"I'm so sorry that our son ruined everyone's thanksgiving," the elder Uchiha man said to everyone.

"No, really. It's alright grandpa. It was going to happen sooner or later," Itachi shrugged, squeezing his lover beside him tighter. "At least now I know that you guys are okay with me and Sasuke dating guys and don't have to worry about you freaking out like dad did."

"Why _does_ dad hate gay people though? I mean, Uncle Madara is gay, and there are a few other Uchiha I heard are gay. And you guys seem to be okay with it, so what gives?"

"Yea, I'm curious too," Kushina said, nodding her head in agreement. "He's been hurting my friend and I just can't stand that he's doing it for no good reason."

"Well, I'm not sure this is holiday talk but considering everything that's happened today, it wouldn't really matter today." The Uchiha grandparents looked at each other and sighed. "It started when he was a little kid. He was always straight, never had any problems with gay people at all. He had a friend though who was gay and at a sleep over, the boy had forced himself onto Fugaku. He apparently was able to fight him off and tried to tell the father, but he had soon joined in and the two of them raped our son together. It was very hard for him afterwards, couldn't look at or trust gay people ever again. They both got put away for a long time but it scarred Fugaku for life."

"Wow, I had no idea," Sasuke murmured, a sad expression on his face. "But he honestly had no right to do that to either of his son's. We're his children."  
>"Yes, we all understand that but your father isn't exactly mentally healthy anymore. It's been something he's tried hiding for years and years and has finally come out. I'm sorry you two had to be on the receiving end of it along with Mikoto. She's such a wonderful daughter in law."<p>

"We'll just all have to wait and see what's going to happen tomorrow," Itachi interrupted, taking a sip of his wine. "For now, why don't we all just enjoy our meal and be grateful that we're here with each other."

"I'll toast to that!" Karin said loudly, holding up her glass. Everyone chuckled lightly, noticing her face was flushed and her eyes half lidded in her drunken nature. "Happy thanksgiving everyone!"

"Happy thanksgiving," the all said in reply, holding up their glasses as well.

**A/N: Okay, so I have an idea for a new story and I've started writing it already but I need a little bit of help with the time period. I was thinking about going for a modern medieval type theme but I'm now starting to lean towards a more present day type thing but I really don't know anymore. It's a music oriented fic that has a lot to do with music and the way it influences people and stuff and it's kind of a cute fic but also sad. I don't want to give too much away though cuz it's still a work in progress. But yea, I figured a more modern day type thing because of the music I use is like, hardcore music and I feel like it would be somewhat silly to attempt for someone to sing that type of music in a medieval setting. I think I would laugh at that person lol anyways, yea. Let me know guys. **


	18. Help Me Please

**A/N: **Hey guys. Please please forgive me for not updating sooner. It's been busy here at my job and the holidays are upon us so I've been busy. I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving. Just want to say thanks to everyone who liked and followed this story so far, you guys are great and awesome. Quick warning, there is a little bit of a shower scene down in there somewhere. It's not too crazy, I'm just giving you some warning for right now. Anyways, I'll let you guys go and get to reading the story. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Sasuke sat patiently in the hallway, waiting for the nurse to finish checking over his mom. It was Black Friday and everyone was out shopping and such, but all he could think about was his mother. After everything that happened the day before with his father, he's been on edge. He snapped at Naruto before they went to bed last night and wouldn't even come down for breakfast that morning. The young teenager sighed and looked around again, his leg shaking nervously. Apparently his mother had a slight concussion where she had hit her head and needed to be monitored for a few days. His father was currently being held in jail without bail, awaiting a trial to see what was going to happen with him. Itachi and Deidara had turned in their videos of the beating and everything was currently being sorted thru. Mikoto was going to be questioned that day and Sasuke wanted to check on her to see if she was up to it just yet.

"You may go in and see her now," the nurse said as she walked out of the room with a clip board in her hand. Sasuke almost ran into the room once she said these words.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to the hospital bed.

"I'm feeling fine honey. Head is just a little sore but I'm fine; what about you?" She reached out her hand and Sasuke grabbed it quickly, holding it carefully as though she would break.

"I'm not the one in the hospital, mother," the young raven responded, resisting rolling his eyes.

"My, my. You've gotten quite the attitude on you," his mother laughed, squeezing his hand slightly. "That's a good thing so you can start standing up for yourself. Especially against your dad because you're going to need to be strong these coming times."

"I know. They're coming today to ask you about everything that's been going on with dad. Are you going to be okay with talking to them?"

"Yes, I am. I don't need you to worry about me. I worry about you though, how are you taking everything?"

"I am okay. It's been hard and I know I need to apologize to Naruto… I kinda snapped at him last night and I just… I miss you so much but I do love living with Naruto and I just want you to be safe and away from dad and I feel so bad that you were put in this situation because of me and Itachi and I just-"

"Sasuke, breathe honey. It's okay," she chuckled reassuringly. "You are my sons and I would do anything for you two. I love you so much, I would take anything your dad can throw at me. So please, don't worry about me. I am going to tell them everything that I can."

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Sasuke sighed, smiling slightly. "I think I should get going now though. I'm sure they're going to come in and question you any moment."

"How did you get here? Did Itachi bring you?"

"No, he didn't. I walked here, it isn't that far from where I was at." He shrugged and sighed again, giving his mom's hand another squeeze. "I love you so much mom."

"Oh, I love you too Sasuke," she replied, holding her arms out for him. Sasuke leaned in and gave her a light hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hopefully I'll be able to go home soon so everything should be fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye mom, see you later." He smiled at her once more and left the hospital room, heading out to the Akatsuki lair which was a few blocks from the hospital. The air outside was cool, a breeze blowing thru the air, causing the young raven haired teen to shiver and bundle up his jacket a little tighter. He pushed past a few people who were walking past him, most of them in a hurry, others with bags in their hands from their black Friday shopping. All Sasuke could do was roll his eyes and keep on walking. This year's holidays weren't exactly the best and at this rate, he wasn't looking towards Christmas, fearing something else might happen and put his mother in the hospital again.

Once he reached his destination, he entered the building without hesitation. Some of the families a few of the members had come from were pretty wealthy so they pulled together some money and rented out a building to hold their meetings as well as hang out and train. They also did odd jobs here and there as well as Deidara and Itachi selling their art for some serious coin. People just really liked their stuff apparently. Sasuke walked in and tore off his coat, hanging it in the closet near the entrance. He was greeted by Zetsu as he walked in but Sasuke barely nodded in reply. The raven walked thru the building and located the new locker room they just put in, stripping down his clothes and throwing them into a locker and changing into a pair of black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. _I think that working out will help clear my head. I know my mom is right, I've gotten a bit of an attitude lately... I hope Naruto doesn't hate me. _While walking towards the training room, he paused, listening closely to the noises coming from the room; someone was already in the room training. _I didn't think anyone would be here today..._ When he rounded the corner, he was surprised to see his blonde boyfriend there, punching one of the bags hanging from the ceiling.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out, walking onto the training room floor. Naruto stopped what he was doing and flashed him a smile.

"Hey Sasu-chan, how was your visit with your mom?" he asked before stretching out his arms above. Sasuke blushed slightly once he caught a glimpse of the tan skin peeking out from beneath the shirt. He watched for a moment while Naruto flexed his arms before shaking his and looking away with the blush more apparent on his face.

"She's doing good. She said her head still hurts but I'm sure that's a given." Sasuke gave a sigh before walking over to the side of the training room, grabbing a roll of bandages and began wrapping his fists. "I didn't think anyone would be here today. I thought you would be out shopping with your mom."

"She asked me to but I knew you would be here today and... Well, I wanted to be with you today. I know that everything is taking its toll on you, you can't deny that."

"I know, and I'm sorry." The two looked at each other for a moment before Sasuke looked away, staring at the floor with his newly wrapped hands balled into a fist. "I just can't help but think that everything is my fault. If I hadn't..." The anger in his voice was clear to the blonde; it struck him kind of hard for a moment.

"If you hadn't what? Came out to your mom? If you hadn't started dating me? If you hadn't met me?" This time Naruto's fists were the ones balled up into fists. He was looking at Sasuke with slight anger. "You're not the one to blame Sasuke, it's your dad."

"I know! But don't you think that maybe, just_ maybe_ if we hadn't started-"

"Don't tell me now that you're regretting everything we've been thru already." Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke, hurt clear in his eyes.

"That's not what I meant Naruto," Sasuke said, aggravation lacing his voice. He caught the glimpse of the pain in Naruto's eyes and softened a bit, taking in a deep breath. "Look, I just feel really bad about what happened with my mom and everything. I never meant for any of this to happen. I just... I just wanted to feel good, I wanted to stop feeling so alone and stop depending so much on my parents." The teenager could feel his eyes water with sadness. "I hate my dad so much. I've never hated someone so much in my entire life, I don't want anything to do with him anymore. He doesn't exist to me."

"Sasuke..." Naruto reached out towards his boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Come, take out your anger, let's spar for a little bit."

"Are you sure? I mean, I've been training a lot lately." He looked at Naruto with worry, wiping his face clean of his sadness. "I was just going to work on the punching bag today like you were doing..."

"Oh come on, please? I want to help you, that's why I'm here." The blonde gave him a small smile before pulling him into a hug, almost startling the raven. "Please let me be here for you Sasuke. You always came to me before, let me be here now."

"Alright, I'll fight with you but don't say I didn't warn you," he replied, smiling as he pulled away. "I'm getting good enough to take on two people at once so I would watch out if I were you."

"Hmph, you think you can beat me? I've been fighting and wrestling with my cousins since I can remember. Karin has a mean right hook and Deidara fights really dirty so you can't get anything past me." He winked at the raven quick before backing up, moving his hands in a beckoning gesture. "Come at me Sasuke," Naruto growled, almost sensually, sending shivers down his spine. Sasuke stretched his arms for a moment before smiling wide before lunging at the blonde.

**IIIIIIII**

"Oh my god, what happened here!" a worried voice called out as it entered the training room. Neither boy said anything nor moved from their spots on the floor. The both of them were breathing rather heavy and had their arms sprawled out on the matt below them. Deidara rushed over to them and touched them tenderly, examining their skin for wounds. "Who did this to you?"

"We did," Naruto said quietly, his voice somewhat raspy from the dry throat.

"Yea, we had a sparring match," the other interjected, turning to look into the blue eyes of the elder blonde. "We got a little carried away though." He almost jumped when he felt hands touch his side, lifting up his shirt. Itachi came to Sasuke's side without his notice and started looking at his body. There wasn't any broken bones luckily but there was some bruising here and there.

"Little brother, you should be more careful when you fight. I told you, this is only for self-defense." Itachi shook his head and smiled, pulling the shirt back down. "Come on and get up you guys, I'll take a look at you and Naruto and get you bandaged up."

"Yea, come on Naru, get up," Deidara said, pulling on his shirt. The young blonde groaned lightly and sat up, stretching his arms above his head the best that he could without wincing.

"You guys have showers here, right?" Naruto asked as he stood up, watching Sasuke stand with just as much struggle.

"Yea, I know where they're at. Come on, let's go," Sasuke said while stretching one of his arms. They both made their way out of the training room and down to the locker room.

"Oh, I didn't know they had this here. I just came dressed in these clothes already so I don't really have a spare change of clothes.." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, looking around the room.

"Don't worry about that, they have spare clothes in the locker all the way down at the end. They're used for working out but it'll be fine. You can throw your dirty clothes into that basket at the end with your towel and it'll get cleaned. I can bring your clothes to you next time I come since I'm here often." Sasuke began to get undressed, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the basket. He took off his pants next and put them into the basket as well. Before he could take off his boxers he paused, looking over at Naruto who was watching him with wide eyes. "Uh, I think I'll just take my boxers off once I get over to the shower.." The raven turned around with blush gracing his pale skin, grabbing his towel quickly.

"Why? I've seen you naked before," Naruto said before taking off his own shirt. He moved down to his pants and took off everything in once shot. Before Sasuke could turn around, Naruto stepped closer and reached out to him, grabbing the hem of his boxers. "Is that a problem? We could shower together, you know?" He started slipping the boxers down but paused when he noticed Sasuke's breath hitch slightly. When Sasuke didn't make any movements to stop him, he continued on, pulling down the boxers down again but a little bit slower. He let his other hand rest on Sasuke's hip, nails lightly scratching the pale skin. "I'm happy that you showed me what you were feeling today, even though it was in the form of fighting." He paused for a minute, leaning in closely to his right ear. He could hear Sasuke's breath getting shallow when the boxers slipped all the way off and touched the floor around his feet. "But I gotta say, when you get all angry and you're coming at me with that enraged look in your eye, god you look so hot."

"Naru…" Sasuke whispered, leaning his head back against the blonde's shoulder. "Tell me more. I want to hear more please…"

"No," he replied. Naruto brought both of his arms up and wrapped them around the raven's waist right above his privates, causing Sasuke to blush deeper at the closeness to him. "I will tell you when we're in the shower because I want to see your body dripping wet." He pressed his privates against Sasuke and couldn't help but smile at the reaction. The young teenager gasped loudly and almost let out a moan when he felt Naruto's hard cock pressed up against his bottom.

"I… Think we should uh,.. go into the shower now," he managed to murmur, trying to keep his face out of sight of the blonde's. Sasuke knew how red his face was and was not ready to show it just yet.

"Okay, lead the way." Naruto set his head on Sasuke's shoulder and allowed him to pull him along, still pressed up against him. He smiled to himself a little wider every time he heard Sasuke gasp when he pressed harder. They made it to an open area that had stalls lining the walls for the showers. Naruto spotted the extra-large shower all the way at the end and steered Sasuke towards that one. They parted for a moment to set their towels on the door and Sasuke went ahead and turned on the water. They shower area was painted and decorated much like everywhere else in the building; red, white and black. That was their group's colors so they just sort of took it and ran with it.

"Naru," Sasuke started, looking up at the shower head for a moment while the water heats up. "Do you think I should join the Akatsuki group? I mean, I come here enough and I've been training with these guys. I really think that I could do good in this group."

"I think that you can do whatever you want to do my love," Naruto said, a small smile gracing his lips. "I just want you to make decisions and do things because _you_ want to, not because of anything or anyone else." Naruto stepped closer and tried his best to keep his eye contact with the raven, trying his hardest not to look down at his privates although he knew Sasuke wanted to do the same. "Why not let me do something for you. I want you to feel good again, will you let me do that for you?" Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks, looking away from those piercing blue eyes. He looked away at the floor but his eyes came in contact with something that seemed to be growing every second and knew that Naruto was just as turned on as he still was. Before he could say anything to his blonde, Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, letting his cock brush against the ravens suddenly.

"Nnn, Naru.." Sasuke groaned lightly, closing his eyes.

"You have no idea how badly I want to make love to you right now," Naruto whispered to the raven. He felt shivers down his spine when he said this, feeling himself getting harder and harder with the blonde pressed against him. "But not today, today is all about you. I want you to feel good." He ground himself into Sasuke lightly, enjoying the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend moaning and throwing his head back slightly in pleasure. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. The warm water will help soothe your muscles."

"O-okay.." Sasuke nodded, letting him take his hand and lead him into the water. It was warmed up enough at this point, creating quite a bit of stream in the shower stall. The raven let out a sight as he felt the water hit his tight muscles, trying his best to relax under the water. He stretched out his arms and twisted his back, listening to the bones crack here and there. "Man, that feels good," he mumbled to himself.

"Let me help you," he heard Naruto say before he felt hands begin roaming around his back, soap making them slick against his skin. He sighed and leaned into the blondes touches, letting his muscles relax as he allowed him to scrub his back. Naruto found a rag folded off to the side and grabbed it, pouring more soap onto it and getting to work on scrubbing Sasuke's back, cleaning up the sweat that they had worked up earlier. "You're so tense Sasuke. You've been so stressed with everything going on, you should relax a little."

"I know," the raven sighed. "I just feel so bad about my mom and everything. Along with being kicked out of my own home… It's just been hard."

"I know, I know." Naruto put the rag down and began massaging Sasuke's shoulders. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes, it does," Sasuke said, nodding his head. He paused for a moment before looking at the tiles nervously. "You should go a little lower," he whispered, fiddling his fingers together.

"This low?" Naruto asked, moving to his mid back. His fingers fanned out across his ribs, lightly rubbing his sides and moving to the front, sliding back to the back and massaging lightly. Sasuke couldn't help but let out a light groan, closing his eyes. _God I want him to go lower but… Should I try it?_

"Lower," Sasuke whispered again, giving Naruto a quick look over his shoulder. He noticed the look in those blue eyes, so full of lust all of a sudden when he heard those words. Sasuke's face reddened when he felt those tan hands slide down to his lower back, lightly massaging the skin. Naruto grabbed his hips and pulled him into his body suddenly, his cock brushing against Sasuke's pale bottom. Sasuke let out a loud moan when he felt the sudden hardness being pressed against him, reaching out his hand to hold onto the wall. "Oh god, Naruto…" The blonde took this chance to move his hands lower, caressing Sasuke's round ass while rubbing himself against him. "Oh yes.."

"Sasuke… Damn, I really would love to take you right here and right now." His voice was low and full of lust. "I mean, damn I know we're young but I just love you so much and you're right here in front of me…" He slipped his hand between Sasuke's cheeks and decided to take another chance. For a second, he paused, grabbing the soap from the side of the stall. He kept himself pressed against him while he put some more soap on his fingers. "Sasuke, this might feel a little uncomfortable.."

"It's okay. I… I want this. I don't care anymore, I just feel like I need you so badly right now. I don't care where we are or how old we are.." Sasuke nodded his head, his hand balling up into a fist against the wall. "Please Naruto…"

"Alright. I've been doing some research on this so hopefully, all goes well." Naruto slipped his hand back down and put the soap all around Sasuke's bottom, slipping one of his fingers in lightly. He heard Sasuke hiss under his breath, his breath hitching and body tensing. "Relax Sasuke," the blonde whispered, bringing his other hand around to stroke Sasuke's cock. He pressed the finger in a bit further while stroking him, moving it in and out until he thought that Sasuke was ready for the second. Naruto kissed Sasuke's shoulder and neck while he inserted a second finger, trying to calm the raven underneath him. "Are you okay?" he asked, pausing his movements.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please, continue. I just want to forget everything else that's been going on right now.." Sasuke tried his best to relax again, exhaling deeply.

"Okay," Naruto nodded, moving his lips against Sasuke's pale skin on his neck once more. He couldn't help but groan every time Sasuke moaned his name, pressing his cock against Sasuke's cheek while he stretched him as carefully as he could. He tried to distract Sasuke by playing with his cock while he pressed a third finger inside of him, the tight hole squeezing slightly. "Sasuke?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke managed to say, pressing himself back against the fingers for him to continue. After Naruto worked on him for another moment, he decided that it was time to get to it. "Go ahead," Sasuke whispered to him, throwing him a look over his shoulder. Naruto noticed there was something in that look, something he was surprised he didn't take note of it before.

"I- I don't think we should do this right now Sasuke," Naruto said, removing himself from the raven. "I just.. I know you want me to make you forget and I want this so bad but this is not how I wanted this to happen."

"Then what the hell was all that talk about 'I wanna take you right here, right now,' bull shit," Sasuke yelled back, spinning around in the shower. His face was lit with anger this time, hurt from the rejection clear in his face.

"I do Sasuke, I really do but I think that might have just been my hormones talking. I just.. I want you so bad but this isn't how it should be." The blonde gave his head a shake and looked away, too scared to look into his boyfriends eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I want our first time to be really special. This, fucking in a shower at the Akatsuki hang out is not where I wanted to lose my virginity."

"Oh, so now you're all for taking the high road. I mean shit Naruto, I gave you a blow job in the school before and now you're all scared about fucking in a bathroom?"

"Sasuke, I don't know what has gotten into you all of a sudden but this needs to stop," the blonde told him, pointing his finger at him hard. He stepped forward and got under the water with the raven, staring him down. "I understand you're going thru a lot right now. I've been there, I've been picked on, beaten up, spit on, looked down upon.. Why do you think we moved here? I couldn't take it anymore. I hated everyone and everything but I tried my hardest to put all of that behind me when I moved here. Sasuke, I want you to be happy again. I miss that happy guy I fell for. I mean, yea we haven't been dating that long but please, let me help you."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. I'm so tired of people treating me like I'm some frail little kid. I've been training, I am well read and I know more about things that a teenager shouldn't now. I gotta say, I'm really grateful for you because I wouldn't have tried to step out and do things on my own but I don't need people to coddle me anymore." Sasuke shook his head, stepping out of the shower and grabbing his towel. "I'm going to just walk home, I'll see you later."

"But Sasuke, that's kind of a far walk," Naruto told him, allowing some sadness to leak into his voice. "At least let me walk with you, I'm sure it's going to be dark soon..."

"No, it's alright. I need to clear my head anyways." With that being said, Sasuke walked out of the shower stall and over to his locker where he kept his change of clothes, changing quickly and putting on his coat, not even bothering with his hair. Naruto followed after a moment, dressing himself but once he turned around, Sasuke was gone out of the door and down the hall, walking hard past his brother and his boyfriend.

"Oi, Sasu where are you going?" the older blonde called out. When he didn't get a reply, he looked to Itachi who just shrugged.

"I think he needs to take some time to himself right now.."

"Itachi," Naruto voiced once he found the older raven in the hall with his cousin. "Can we follow him home? He wants to walk home and I really... I really don't think he should walk home by himself especially since it's so busy out and its black Friday and all.. And he left his inhaler. It looks like it fell out of his pocket so... You know, just in case something happens."

"You know Naruto that sounds like a great idea" Itachi smiled, rubbing his wet hair with his hand. "Let's go to the car."

**IIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Fucking Naruto, where does he get off saying that I need help... I can handle myself perfectly fine. I don't need anybody's support. I've been alone this whole time before he showed up... _Sasuke let out a sigh and watched the air before him crystalize. Suddenly, he let out a sneeze and stopped in his tracks, shaking his head. _I should have dried my hair. I hate the cold weather.. _"Hey cutie," a voice called to him from his right. Sasuke took a look down the alley but couldn't really see much considering it was a getting dark out. He decided to ignore it and shoved his hands in his pockets, pushing on. "Hey, I said something to you," the voice said again, anger and frustration obvious in the persons voice. _Keep walking Sasuke, just ignore him. He's just some random stranger. _"Hey!" Sasuke stopped and turned when he heard the voice closer. He had to look up to look into the man's face. He looked to be about six foot something, lean and built like a bull. "I was talking to you," he growled. Sasuke's face went pale, if that was even possible, as the tall man approached him.

The man grabbed Sasuke by the arm and started pulling him into the alley, looking around to see if there were any people walking by. The young raven's throat was becoming constricted, the scream caught in his throat. He tried to let out a cry but now his breathing was becoming hard because now he was panicking for sure. His entire mind went blank when the man pressed him up against the stone wall hard, knocking his head against it. The man before him smelt of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes. "Zabuza, what are you doing?" Sasuke heard a voice hiss from the side. When he turned, his eyes widened with confusion. "Oh shit," the person said when he took a look over who the big man was holding.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to fuck the life out of this little kid here," he growled, smiling wide at Sasuke, bearing his straight, sharp teeth at the young boy.

"No, I know him. He goes to school with me, you can't do this.." The boy grabbed onto Zabuza's arm but was knocked back, falling and hitting the dumpster.

"Shut the fuck up Haku, I don't fucking care!" When he turned his attention to the small raven boy in front of him, he wrapped his fingers around his throat and held him there, smiling wildly as he flailed his arms and tried to scratch at the hands around his throat. "Uh uh little kid." Sasuke's vision began to go dark, his eyes fluttering closed as his head grew light headed. His arms still tried to fight as he felt one of the man's rough hands push up his shirt, grabbing at the pale flesh underneath. Suddenly, the hand around his throat disappeared and he was dropped to the ground, gasping for breath and searching around for his inhaler. When he couldn't find it, his thoughts flooded and his vision started to blank.

"Sasuke, can you hear me," a voice called to him. It was almost soothing even though the fear was obvious in it. "Sasuke, I need you to take a deep breath when I count to three." The voice was pleading with him, opening up his jacket so that his chest wasn't so tightly bound up. He tried to open his eyes, only catching a glimpse of bright blonde hair. _So pretty,.._ he thought to himself. _The angels have come for me... _"Okay Sasuke. Now on the count of three. One, two, three." His throat was blasted suddenly with a cool blast, opening his throat quickly. "Again. One, two, three." He inhaled once more and let out a cough, taking in some more deep breaths. "It's okay, I'm here for you," the voice cried, picking up the young teenager. The body was warm to him so he snuggled close into the angel's neck, taking in its warmth.

"Thank you angel," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the neck for support. "Please don't tell my boyfriend about this."

"I won't Sasuke, don't worry," he whispered. Sasuke felt tired all of a sudden, like all of the events from the past two days had finally caught up to him, and fell asleep in the blondes arms.

"He's going to be okay," he nodded over to the other two. Itachi let out a sigh of relief and Deidara clapped his hands together.

"That's great. I'm so glad we decided to follow him along the way home," the older blonde told him. "Now let's take care of this asshole.." The blonde had a sinister smile on his face as he turned towards the big man lying unconscious on the floor.

"Itachi, can you take him? I'm still really sore from earlier and his dead weight is just killing me right now," Naruto said, gently pulling Sasuke away from his body but soon gave up when the raven's grip tightened around his neck. "Never mind I guess," he sighed, smiling slightly. "I'm really glad you're okay," he whispered into the black hair, nuzzling his nose into it.

**IIIIIIIII**

**A/N: **Hey, one more quick note. I'm in the process of staring a new fic and I'm planning it out and stuff. If you guys want, I'll put a little part of it at the bottom of the next chapter, see what you guys think and if I should pursue it? Or you know what, I'll just write the first chapter and if you guys like what you see, then I'll continue. If not, then I'll work on something else!


End file.
